The horror of our love
by Chrome83
Summary: C'était l'histoire de deux enfants qui avaient trouvé l'âme soeur en se trouvant l'un l'autre. Une histoire qui aurait pu les rendre heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Mais le monde est cruel, et les personnes que l'on aime peuvent parfois être celles qui nous blessent le plus.
1. PROLOGUE

**Titre : The horror of our love**

 **Genres : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Personnages : Oikawa Tooru  & Iwaizumi Hajime**

 **Warning : Présence de Boy's Love et de sujets difficiles(?)**

 **Disclamer : Haikyuu! et ses personnages appartiennent au grand Haruichi Furudate-sensei, je ne fais qu'emprunter son merveilleux univers.**

 **Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Alooooors ! Voilà une fiction sur laquelle je bosse depuis quelques temps maintenant (genre depuis mai), et c'est une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à coeur alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Le IwaOi c'est ma vie ok ? Je les aime jusqu'aux étoiles et au delà mais j'aime faire souffrir les personnages que j'aime. *keur keur***

 **Je voulais l'écrire en entier avant de commencer à la publier, mais il se trouve que j'ai envie de commencer maintenant parce que des personnes m'ont dit qu'elles avaient hâte de lire cette fic. Je me lance donc dans le pari risqué de commencer à la poster dès à présent. Enfin j'ai quand même sept chapitres d'avance en plus de celui-ci et j'espère ne pas avoir de panne d'inspiration qui m'empêcherait de la finir. Je croise les doigts !**

 **Comme dit plus haut, c'est une fiction qui abordera quelques thèmes difficile que j'espère bien gérer, ne les ayant moi-même jamais subis... J'espère du fond du cœur que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC, et je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison ou de frappe.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 **The Horror Of Our Love**

 **PROLOGUE** : " _You were the tomorrow I wanted to believe in_ "

Il y avait certaines choses en lesquelles il était difficile de croire. L'existence d'une « âme sœur » était l'une de ces choses. Bien des personnes auxquelles la vie avait arraché leurs illusions, pensaient inconcevable qu'un amour si parfait existe quelque part. C'était assez compréhensible, car il est impossible de mener une vie entière à son terme sans jamais avoir eu le cœur brisé.

Cependant, comment deux jeunes enfants pourraient ne déjà plus croire en l'existence de leur âme sœur ? Si jeunes, si innocents, n'ayant jamais souffert des peines de cœur, ils avaient encore la tête pleine d'idéaux et vivaient dans un monde à eux où tout était beau.

Ces deux enfants croyaient dur comme fer en une âme sœur, car ils avaient déjà trouvé la leur en se trouvant l'un l'autre.

Iwaizumi Hajime et Oikawa Tooru étaient encore très jeunes lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et ils étaient vite devenus des amis inséparables. Ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, se découvrant tôt une passion commune pour le volley-ball. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup et s'entendaient bien, malgré quelques petites disputes de temps à autre.

C'est très vite que certaines choses avaient commencé à être dites par les deux bambins, sans que personne ne les prenne jamais au sérieux. Après tout, à leur âge, ils ne pouvaient pas saisir pleinement le sens de leurs paroles.

"Maman, Hajime-chan et moi, on va se marier !", Avait un jour déclaré le petit Tooru en serrant fermement dans la sienne la main de son ami, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage.

"Oh, vraiment ?", Avait répondu sa mère en riant, coulant un regard en coin à la mère de l'autre enfant qui souriait avec amusement.

"Oui ! J'aime vraiment Hajime-chan !"

Et le petit garçon avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou du brun pour le serrer fort contre lui, lui collant un baiser mouillé sur la joue. Et pendant qu'Hajime se débattait parce que l'autre l'étouffait, les deux mamans avaient encore ri en se disant à quel point leurs enfants étaient mignons.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment mignons ces petits, mais les deux femmes savaient qu'ils finiraient par épouser des femmes tous les deux, en restant toujours bons amis.

Oui, c'était définitivement ce qui arriverait.

Les années avaient passées, les enfants avaient grandis et les promesses d'épousailles avaient doucement disparues des conversations. Mais si une chose n'avait pas changée, c'était bien l'affection débordante que partageaient les désormais collégiens. Élèves du même établissement, tous les deux membres de l'équipe de volley-ball, et vivant tout proche l'un de l'autre, ils étaient plus inséparables que jamais, et même si Hajime avait tendance à avoir mit un peu de distance entre lui et Tooru, le repoussant à la plupart de ses démonstrations d'amour publiques, il ne nourrissait pas moins de sentiments pour le châtain.

Cependant, ils n'étaient plus des enfants maintenant, et les gens pouvaient commencer à se poser des questions. Ils ne pouvaient plus agir avec autant de tendresse innocente. Pas en public tout du moins.

Et puis Oikawa, en grandissant, n'avait jamais cessé de s'embellir, ce qui lui valait un fan club incroyable pour un collégien, et il avait commencé à sortir avec plusieurs filles, sans jamais que ses relations n'aillent très loin. Et pour cause, la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment était son Iwa-chan.

C'était peu après leur entrée au lycée qu'ils avaient fini par céder et par devenir un couple à proprement parlé. Car depuis leur enfance, quelque chose de fort existait entre eux, mais que jamais ils n'avaient franchi la limite. Et ils ne regrettèrent pas de la passer, car ils étaient amoureux et ivres de bonheur lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Cependant, leur relation resta secrète. Les parents d'Hajime étaient des gens très strictes et traditionalistes qui, sans aucun doute, n'accepteraient jamais leur relation qui devenait plus vraie que jamais. Mais cela leur allait, ils parvenaient à s'en satisfaire.

Alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe, un soir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu envie de rentrer, alors que la nuit était tombée et que le ciel fourmillait d'étoiles, Tooru leva la main vers le ciel, comme dans le désir de s'emparer d'une poignée des astres, et celle d'Hajime vint recouvrir la sienne et entrelacer leurs doigts.

"Iwa-chan", appela à demi-voix le passeur

"Hm ?"

"Nous deux, c'est à la vie à la mort, pas vrai ?"

"Tu plaisantes ? Comme si j'avais envie de te supporter même après ma mort !"

"Iwa-chan tu es horrible !", Oikawa retira sa main, décidé à bouder, et Iwaizumi se redressa sur les coudes avec un sourire, pour le regarder.

"Eh Bakawa..."

Il se pencha au dessus de lui pour croiser leurs regards, lui offrant des yeux pleins de tendresse comme il ne les lui en montrait que rarement.

"Je plaisantais, qu'est ce que tu crois."

Il posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres pincées.

"Après tout, tu es mon _âme sœur_..."

Comme ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé d'amour que l'un pour l'autre, comme ils n'avaient jamais sincèrement aimé personne d'autre, ils n'avaient jamais souffert de peines de cœur, et ils croyaient dur comme fer en leur âme sœur. Car ils avaient déjà trouvé la leur en se trouvant l'un l'autre...

... Et qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais rien ni personne les séparer.

* * *

 _ **Preview du chapitre 1 —**_

 _"Non, non !"_

 _"Je peux de nouveau approcher Iwa-chan"_

 _"Ecoute-moi bien : je ne te laisserai pas faire"_

 _"Je ne veux plus jamais te voir approcher Hajime !"_

 _"Ecoute, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps."_

 _"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"_

 _"J'sais pas."_

 _"... Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime."_

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Bon, ce n'est qu'un prologue alors effectivement il est court et pas hyyyyper intéressant, mais la suite arrive vite ! (je la posterai sûrement le lendemain du moment où je poste ça).**

 **Ouais, j'ai décidé que je ferai des petits preview du chapitre suivant à chaque fin de chapitre maintenant. Ce sera uniquement des morceaux de dialogues. J'espère que ça vous intriguera et que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite !**

 **Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même en tout cas ! J'espère avoir vos avis :3**

 **A bientôt !**


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**Hey, hey, heeeey !**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai galéré à réussir à poster ! Mais je vous passe les détails. Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaira o/ Et je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur les personnes qui ont prit le temps de laisser une review sur le prologue. ça me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est toujours encourageant alors merci !**

 **Voilà voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !~**

 **ps : le site a maintenant son propre forum français sur haikyuu ! N'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour pour discuter un peu ! Le lien est sur mon profil si ça vous intéresse.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1** : " _Love is a beautiful pain_ "

"Non, non, Iwa-chan ! Je te dis qu'ici, on ne devrait pas faire comme ça !"

"Et comment tu veux faire ?"

"On devrait mettre cette photo là, et le titre ici, en plus gros pour qu'il attire bien le regard."

"Hm... ok, si tu le dis."

Hajime exécuta les directives de son ami d'enfance. Il sélectionna l'image avec le curseur et déplaça la souris pour la glisser à l'endroit indiqué sur la page blanche du Power point qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Leur professeur d'histoire leur avait donné un devoir à faire la semaine passée, impliquant beaucoup de recherches, et la préparation d'un diaporama.

Ils avaient fait les différentes recherches documentaires et rédigé les synthèses des informations qu'ils avaient trouvées les jours précédents et ce soir, ils s'étaient retrouvés après l'entraînement chez Iwaizumi pour finaliser leur diapo à remettre le lendemain.

C'est l'Ace de l'équipe de volley qui gérait l'ordinateur, pendant que le capitaine, penché par dessus son épaule, lui faisait partager ses idées de mise en page. Il avait tendance à être pointilleux et avait dit vouloir que son diaporama soit "le plus beau et le mieux fait de tous". Et son ami d'enfance avait cédé à son caprice en se disant que si leur travail était clair, organisé et bien présenté, cela leur rapporterait des points supplémentaires.

"Ça a l'air plutôt bien comme ça, non ?", Finit par demander le wing spiker

"Hum...", Le passeur observa attentivement les pages que son camarade faisait défiler et il finit par dessiner un sourire ravi, "Oui, c'est parfait !"

Iwaizumi soupira de soulagement. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Enfin, ils avaient fini ! Il espérait qu'ils auraient une bonne note, après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé dessus.

"Iwa-chan, tu es vraiment le meilleur !", Chantonna le châtain en lui souriant.

Le susnommé 'Iwa-chan' rougit un peu et il détourna vaguement les yeux, "Je n'ai fais que suivre tes indications, crétin."

Oikawa gloussa. Les réactions de gêne de son meilleur ami quand il lui faisait des compliments l'amusaient toujours, autant qu'il les trouvaient adorables. Il fit pivoter le fauteuil pour le tourner vers lui, et il se laissa tomber lourdement assis sur les jambes du brun, les siennes passées de part et d'autre de son bassin, en lui lançant un regard taquin. Iwaizumi laissa échapper un grognement de surprise et planta un regard dur dans celui pétillant qui le fixait déjà.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais _Shittykawa_ ?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

S'abstenant de répondre, le capitaine de Seijoh enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'autre joueur et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à coller leurs fronts, "Maintenant qu'on a fini, je peux de nouveau approcher Iwa-chan, alors j'en profite."

En effet, comme Tooru était du genre sangsue câline quand ils étaient seuls comme ça, Hajime lui avait formellement interdit de le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé leur travail. Et maintenant que c'était le cas, il n'allait pas se priver pour câliner son Iwa-chan indéfiniment et sans aucune retenue.

Iwa soupira, "Franchement, t'es pas croyable. T'as quel âge pour que je sois obligé de t'interdire les choses pour que tu te concentres ?"

"Iwa-chan, tu es injuste !" S'offusqua faussement le passeur, "Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne peux pas te résister ! Au contraire, il n'y a qu'à toi que tu peux t'en prendre."

"La ferme, Kusokawa", Souffla l'Ace.

Oikawa eut un sourire en coin, et il joignit leurs bouches, délicatement, en resserrant encore sa prise autour du cou de son équipier de volley pour le tenir toujours plus près de lui et profiter davantage de sa chaleur. L'autre se laissa faire ; il s'autorisa même à caler ses mains sur ses hanches et à les caresser doucement avec les pouces pendant que leurs lèvres s'épousaient avec plus de passion.

C'était agréable. Juste eux dans le silence, juste eux dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par l'écran de l'ordinateur et la lampe de bureau, juste eux dans la quiétude du soir, juste eux, ensemble.

Bientôt trois ans qu'ils partageaient cette relation amoureuse qui les comblaient. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement l'un l'autre, chacun savait tout de l'autre, ils avaient passé leurs plus belles années ensemble, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés étant enfants. Ils étaient chacun la personne parfaite pour l'autre. Deux êtes en symbiose, se comprenant et s'adorant profondément, se soutenant dans les épreuves et vivant ensemble les plus beaux moments.

Tout n'était pas toujours rose, non. Comment cela pourrait-il l'être ? Rien n'est parfait, et leur relation ne l'était pas non plus. Ils se disputaient, n'étaient pas d'accord sur certaines choses, parfois le ton montait plus que d'autres, parfois les réconciliations mettaient plus de temps à arriver que d'autres, mais au final, leur affection était toujours celle qui l'emportait sur l'animosité passagère.

Seule une chose dans leur couple restait un problème un peu tabou : ils étaient deux garçons. Et quand bien même eux n'étaient pas dérangés par ce constat, cela les bloquaient encore pour avouer leur relation à quiconque. A leurs parents, par exemple.

Ainsi, les seules personnes au courant de leur liaison étaient la grande sœur de Tooru et les membres de l'équipe de volley -qui étaient ceux qui assistaient le plus souvent aux scènes de ménage du couple.

Faire son coming-out et avouer son homosexualité n'était pas une chose facile, ils l'avaient bien vu, et ils avaient décidé d'un commun d'accord de ne rien révéler à leurs parents le plus longtemps possible. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils pourraient réagir, et pour être franc, ils n'avaient pas envie de le savoir. Ils étaient très bien comme ça.

Mais comme la Fatalité a un ironique sens de l'humour, leur secret allait finir par tourner court. Et ce bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Oikawa remonta une main de la nuque d'Iwaizumi pour venir fourrager dans ses courts cheveux bruns pendant que lui faisait glisser les siennes sous le pull du châtain pour caresser son ventre. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se liaient, jouaient ensemble pendant qu'ils étaient emportés par leur baiser.

Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée derrière leur échange. Il s'agissait juste de profiter de la chaleur, de la douceur de l'autre. Ils ne s'en doutaient aucunement, trop enivrés par leur bien-être, mais à cet instant, leur romance tranquille était sur le point d'être brutalement détruite.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Ils n'avaient pas entendu les pas s'approcher doucement, dangereusement, chacun sonnant comme un glas funeste.

Ils étaient là, dans leur bulle d'amour, n'imaginant pas le danger juste derrière la porte close. Et quand la poignée tourna, que le panneau s'ouvrit, le cri horrifié leur parvint tel les trompettes de l'apocalypse qui envoyèrent voler en éclat leur cocon de douceur.

"H- H- H- Hajime...", Bégaya la mère de l'Ace qui se tenait dans l'huis-clos.

Les garçons sursautèrent et leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent de terreur et leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement.

"Maman !", S'étrangla son fils en retour.

Oikawa s'empressa de descendre des genoux de l'autre et il réajusta son haut qui avait été remonté. Hajime se leva du fauteuil, restant près de son équipier, les yeux braqués sur sa mère, tous les muscles tendus et le cœur battant la chamade.

"Qu- qu'est-ce que vous... faisiez, là ?!", Demanda la femme d'une voix hachée, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

"H- heum... On... on..."

Le brun ne savait pas quoi répondre, ni comment le dire. Ce serait là l'occasion d'annoncer la vérité à sa mère, mais un très mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac. Au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait, il sentait qu'elle ne prendrait pas très bien la vérité...

"Hajime, ne me dis pas que tu as ce genre de penchants !", S'exclama sa mère, ses mots sonnant presque comme une menace.

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, alors autant attraper le taureau par les cornes et affronter la situation comme un homme.

"Si.", Répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait plein d'assurance, "Oikawa et moi, on sort ensemble. Maman, je suis ho-"

"Non !", Le coupa brusquement l'adulte, "Non, je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot, tu entends ! Hajime, n'as-tu pas honte ?! Comment peux-tu nous faire une chose pareille à ton père et à moi ?!"

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous", Tenta de tempérer le garçon.

"Alors quoi ? C'est la crise de l'adolescence, c'est ça ?! Mais écoute-moi bien mon garçon : je ne te laisserai pas faire... ces choses... avec un garçon, c'est répugnant !"

Chaque mot, chaque syllabe, poignarda en plein cœur le volleyeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa propre mère puisse dire de telles atrocités. Il sentit la colère monter en lui et faire bouillir son sang. Il serra les poings et allait se défendre quand sa génitrice le coupa en pointant un doigt tremblant vers Tooru.

"Toi ! Quitte tout de suite cette maison et ne revient jamais, c'est clair ?! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir approcher Hajime ! Si jamais je te reprends à traîner avec lui, tu auras à faire à nous, est-ce que tu as compris ?!"

Oikawa ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il n'avait pas pu sortir un mot. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se doutait que la pilule pourrait être un peu dure à avaler, surtout après avoir découvert leur relation de cette façon, en les surprenant en plein baiser langoureux, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'ils pourraient se heurter à une réaction si démesurée. Il n'en revenait pas.

"Maman !", S'énerva Hajime, "Tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de nous voir ! On sort ensemble depuis presque trois ans et jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne t'as jamais dérangé de nous voir tous les deux !"

"C'est parce que je ne savais pas que vous... que vous... faisiez ça."

"Et alors ? Est-ce qu'on a déjà eu un comportement étrange ? On n'a rien de différent ! Rien ne va changer juste parce que tu es au courant !"

"Oh que si, les choses vont changer, crois-moi ! Maintenant va-t-en, Oikawa-kun."

L'ordre était sans appel, absolument indiscutable. Les garçons échangèrent un regard, désolé pour le châtain, un peu suppliant pour le brun, comme s'il lui demandait de ne pas obéir, de ne pas partir comme ça.

Le capitaine esquissa un infime sourire, l'air d'essayer de se montrer rassurant, et il s'inclina légèrement, "Pardon du dérangement."

Il ramassa son sac sur le sol et sortit de la pièce, la tête basse, le haut du visage dissimulé par des mèches de cheveux. Il traversa en vitesse le couloir, remit ses chaussures, attrapa son manteau et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Cependant, il se heurta à la silhouette du père de son petit ami qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

"Oh, Oikawa-kun ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"... désolé."

Sans rien de plus et sans avoir une seule fois relevé les yeux pour ne serait-ce que croiser brièvement le regard de l'homme, il passa et s'enfuit dans la nuit, sous l'incrédulité de l'adulte.

Il lui avait sourit et parlé amicalement parce qu'il ne savait encore rien. Dans quelques instants, il apprendrait, et alors plus jamais il ne s'adresserait à lui si gentiment. Il le savait. C'est vrai, les parents de son équipier étaient des personnes très carrées et intégrées aux normes de la société. Une relation si 'anormale' et taboue ne pouvait que leur déplaire. Mais à ce point...

Le passeur serra les dents et pressa le pas. Il avait sa veste sous le bras, malgré la température glaciale de l'extérieur. Mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait pas la tête à penser qu'il risquait de tomber malade. De toute façon, il n'avait même pas froid.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal ? Comment, en une fraction de secondes, la situation avait-elle pu prendre un ton si douloureux ? Ils étaient là, heureux, ils avaient fini leur devoir et ils profitaient d'être seuls pour échanger quelques baisers. Ils étaient bien, ils vivaient une parenthèse d'affection tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, de presque routinier, sans précautions, et tout à coup, si brusquement, tout s'était effondré. Comment cette soirée avait-elle pu prendre un virage aussi serré ? Pourquoi une chose pareille avait-elle dû arriver.. ?

Il pensa à son Iwa-chan. Il se demandait comment ça se passait chez lui. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se faire pourrir par ses parents ? Il aurait tellement voulu être près de lui pour l'aider à surmonter ça... Plus tôt, la haine et le dégoût dans les yeux de sa mère avaient dû profondément le blesser. Comme ça devait être horrible de voir de telles émotions dans les yeux de ses parents être dirigées vers nous.

Il accéléra encore, jusqu'à en venir à courir pour rentrer vite chez lui, plonger dans ses draps et se réfugier dans le sommeil, prier pour que tout cela n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Quand il pénétra dans la maison, il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et fonça directement dans sa chambre. Sa mère lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il répondit qu'il se sentait un peu malade et qu'il allait se coucher. Elle n'insista pas et le laissa tranquille.

Accablé, il s'écroula sur son futon. Il sortir ton téléphone de sa poche. Aucun message, aucun appel, rien. Il était inquiet pour son ami d'enfance. Il voulait savoir comment ça se passait de son coté, il voulait savoir s'il allait bien, et il voulait pouvoir le réconforter. Mais est-ce qu'il en serait vraiment capable ? Lui-même était profondément choqué, et il ne pouvait pas repenser à cette scène sans avoir un haut-le-cœur.

Sa mère leur avait ordonné de ne plus jamais se revoir. Elle avait dit que ce qu'ils faisaient était répugnant. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était s'aimer. Était-ce mal ? Était-ce répugnant ? Malheureusement, il savait que c'était ce que de trop nombreuses personnes pensaient, juste parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons. Mais qu'est-ce que leur amour avait de différent, concrètement ? Il ne voyait pas.

Il était hors de lui ; en colère et en même temps terriblement déprimé, inquiet, terrifié. Alors qu'il gisait là dans son lit, à se retourner le cerveau de mille et uns scénarios et questions tortueuses, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il s'en saisit en un éclair et décrocha sans réfléchir en reconnaissant le numéro de téléphone fixe de son petit ami.

"Iwa-chan !"

"Salut...", Chuchota la voix du brun à l'autre bout du fil.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Tout va bien ? Comment ton père a réagi ? Et ta mère, elle t'a laissé t'expliquer ? Et-"

"Arrête de poser trop de questions !" L'interrompit l'ailier, "Ecoute, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Mes parents m'ont confisqué mon portable et mon ordinateur, je peux t'appeler parce qu'ils se sont enfermés dans leur chambre pour 'parler'."

"Oh... alors ça s'est mal passé...", Conclut Oikawa, défait.

Il entendit soupirer, "Plutôt ouais... ma mère était hystérique, mon père a pété un câble. Ils ont dit... ils ont dit que c'était contre nature, que je devais faire des choses 'normales' plutôt que 'ce genre d'immondices'..."

Le ton d'Hajime était bas, grave. Il semblait calme mais portant, il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Il était fou de rage, il voulait hurler et tout envoyer valser. Il voulait pleurer aussi. Il se sentait trahi par les personnes mêmes qui l'avaient engendré.

De son coté, Tooru n'en menait pas large non plus. La tête lui tournait, il avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. C'était sa faute, et il s'en voulait terriblement de lui faire subir ça. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"C'est horrible, Iwa-chan...", Sanglota-t-il, "Je suis désolé..."

"Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?"

"Parce que... c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé... c'est ma faute si ta mère nous a surpris..."

Le brun soupira, "Déjà, arrête de pleurer. Et ensuite, c'est pas ta faute. De toute façon, il aurait bien fallu qu'ils l'apprennent un jour. Je pensais juste pas... qu'ils le prendraient aussi mal..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Iwa-chan ?"

Il y eut un long silence. Hajime se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. Il avait mal à la tête, il se sentait fatigué, "J'sais pas."

Nouveau silence.

"En tout cas, mes parents vont pas en rester là, je les connais. Désolé de t'infliger ça, mais on en entendra encore parler..."

"Je veux pas qu'ils nous séparent..."

"T'en fais pas, je les laisserai pas faire."

"Hum..."

"Je dois te laisser, je voudrais pas qu'ils apprennent que je t'ai appelé. On se voit demain au lycée, ok ?"

"... D'accord... Je t'aime, Iwa-chan."

"... Ouais, moi aussi je t'aime."

La tonalité résonna immédiatement après à l'oreille du passeur, lui indiquant que son ami d'enfance avait raccroché. Il soupira profondément et son avant bras vint se poser sur ses yeux, barrant son visage et lui cachant la vue.

Encore une fois, il se demandait pourquoi. La vie était une succession de défis à relever, mais très franchement, il se serait passé de celui-là. Les parents d'Hajime allaient se dresser sur leur chemin, ils ne récupéreraient pas leur bonheur de sitôt. Sans aucun doute de nombreux moments douloureux les attendaient maintenant...

Il pria pour qu'ils parviennent à les surpasser. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à son Iwa-chan, il ne renoncerait jamais à lui. Jusqu'au bout, il se battrait pour le garder à ses cotés.

* * *

 _ **Preview du chapitre 2 —**_

 _"Il est malade"_

 _"Iwa-chan et moi, on a toujours été ensemble et ça n'avait jamais gêné personne !"_

 _"Je ne renoncerai pas"_

 _"Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu comprennes"_

 _"J'ai besoin de toi..."_

 _"Nous faisons ça pour ton bien, Hajime."_

* * *

 **Eh voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon, ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plaît, je sais que c'est cliché et tout et tout mais j'adorais cette idée alors bon. J'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !**

 **J'ai eu un gros doute sur le fait que Iwa et Oikawa soit dans la même classe... je crois qu'ils le sont pas mais bon, ici ils le seront ! C'est pas comme si c'était un élément important donc je suppose que c'est pas trop dérangeant ?**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir :3**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Hey hey heeeey !**

 **Je vous demande sincèrement pardon pour mon retard dans la publication de cette fiction ! La vérité est que comme je n'ai pas d'ordinateur potable, je ne peux pas poster quand je le voudrais. Alors là, je propose de l'ordinateur d'une amie (merci Emma !)**

 **Breeef ! sans plus vous faire patienter, voici le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 :** " _You're the one I can't go without..._ "

Le jour suivant, se lever fut un vrai combat pour Oikawa. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse, bercée de cauchemars et de pensées terrifiantes. La première chose qu'il fit en ouvrant les yeux fut de prendre son téléphone pour vérifier, plein d'espoir, s'il n'avait pas reçu un message d'Iwaizumi, mais il déchanta vite en se souvenant que ses parents lui avaient prit son téléphone.

Comme tous les matins, il s'arrêta devant le konbini qui était leur point de rendez-vous pour se rendre au lycée, et il attendit. Il voulait qu'il arrive vite, il voulait le voir, l'enlacer, le sentir près de lui. Il voulait lui parler, plus longuement que cette minuscule conversation au téléphone la veille.

Mais les minutes passaient, et Hajime ne se montrait pas. L'inquiétude grandissait au creux du ventre du capitaine de l'équipe de volley à chaque seconde qui s'égrainait, et finalement, alors qu'il était là depuis près de 20 minutes, il se résigna à accepter qu'il ne viendrait pas. Et c'était terrible. Il s'imagina encore d'autres situations désagréables sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Et si ses parents le retenaient chez lui parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus qu'ils se voient ? Et s'ils décidaient de lui faire changer de lycée ?! Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas le contacter pour écarter ses craintes. _Ou les confirmer_.

C'est le cœur lourd et la boule au ventre qu'il fit la route jusqu'à Aoba Jousai, seul. En arrivant au vestiaire pour l'entraînement matinal, ses coéquipiers s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs de le voir seul et ils demandèrent des nouvelles de leur As.

"Il est malade", Éluda rapidement le châtain avant de poser ses affaires pour se changer.

Peu convaincus, les autres ne demandèrent cependant rien de plus. Oikawa pensa qu'il devait se ressaisir. Il était doué pour porter des masques et cacher ce qu'il pensait réellement, alors il devait utiliser ce talent. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, ses iris avaient retrouvé leur éclat habituel, et un sourire retroussait ses lèvres. Oui, il devait se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Pour le bien de tous.

Tout le long de l'entraînement, il sembla être de retour à la normale. Pratiquer le volley lui permit de penser un peu à autre chose, et avoir son cerveau occupé pendant ce temps-là lui fit du bien.

En cours, il se fit tancer par son professeur d'histoire parce qu'il n'avait pas le diaporama. C'était Iwaizumi qui l'avait gardé. Il tenta de l'expliquer, mais l'enseignant ne voulu rien savoir. Il lui demanda de lui présenter leur travail le lendemain et le cas échéant, ce serait un zéro pointé pour tous les deux.

Il râla un peu. Crétin de prof. Pendant chaque heure de leçon qui passait, le regard du capitaine de l'équipe de volley passait distraitement de la fenêtre au bureau vide de son ami d'enfance. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, même en essayant vraiment. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Iwa-chan. Il se posait mille questions à son sujet, toujours les mêmes : _Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il pense à moi lui aussi ? Est-ce que ses parents sont encore en train de le poignarder avec leurs paroles vilipendes ?_

Cette situation était la pire crise que leur couple ait jamais eu à supporter, et ils ne pouvaient même la pas gérer ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient même pas de serait-ce qu'échanger quelques mails. C'était une vraie torture !

Ce soir-là, après l'entraînement de fin de journée, Oikawa rentra directement chez lui. Il était las, fatigué, il avait juste envie de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, de mettre son casque et d'écouter de la musique pour ne plus penser à rien. Cependant, alors qu'il traversait le couloir menant à sa chambre...

"Tooru, tu peux venir une seconde s'il te plaît ?"

Sans penser, il obéit et entra dans le salon d'où sa mère l'avait appelé. C'est quand il la vit assise sur le canapé, le regarder avec la mine grave, qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait aussi son père dans la pièce, adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il régnait une atmosphère un peu lourde dans la pièce. Le capitaine s'approcha prudemment. Son cœur battait plus vite et un frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

"Oui ?"

"Assied-toi, on doit te parler."

De tous temps et peu importe qui les dit, ces mots ont toujours eu le don de faire angoisser quiconque les entend. Cette fois ne fit pas exception, mais le châtain dissimula habilement sa crainte. Cependant, c'était à sa mère qu'il faisait face, et en temps que telle, elle savait à la perfection lire à travers ses façades. Il prit place à coté d'elle sur le divan et elle planta son regard dans le sien.

"J'ai eu la mère d'Hajime-kun au téléphone cet après-midi."

Les pupilles du passeur se rétractèrent, son visage pâlit légèrement et il déglutit avec peine. Son cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine et il serra les poings de toutes ses forces. Elle avait dû tout lui raconter. Maintenant, sa mère aussi était au courant pour lui et l'As de l'équipe.

"Elle m'a parlé de la... relation... que tu as avec son fils."

Elle semblait un peu mal à l'aise et avait l'air d'essayer de choisir ses mots avec le plus grand soin. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni dégoûtée, ni outrée. Au contraire, elle gardait sur son garçon un regard plein de douceur et de tendresse. Un regard rassurant. Tooru ne dit rien. Il attendait qu'elle continue.

"Il faut que tu saches que... ton père et moi, nous sommes très ouverts d'esprit et nous n'avons rien contre ça."

Ses muscles se détendirent un peu de soulagement. Il avait vraiment eu peur que ses parents aussi se dressent entre lui et son petit ami, et il se sentait vraiment déchargé d'un poids de savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien contre leur amour.

"Cependant..."

Ah, évidement. Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait un ' _cependant_ '...

"Cependant, la mère d'Hajime-kun a été très claire. Elle veut que tu rompes avec lui, et... elle ne veut plus que tu le voies."

Les yeux du volleyeur s'écarquillèrent et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle l'avait dit à sa mère aussi ! Elle était vraiment sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'il fréquente Iwa-chan ! Non... c'était impossible ! Absolument impossible ! Jamais il n'accepterait une telle chose, jamais !

Il se leva d'un bond, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer les poings et une profonde colère dans le regard, "Vous ne pourrez pas nous séparer, Iwa-chan et moi !"

"Chéri je suis désolée mais tu dois respecter la volonté de ses parents", Tenta de le raisonner sa mère, l'air sincèrement navrée, "C'est comme ça."

"Parce qu'ils nous respectent, eux ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas accepter qu'on soit ensemble ?!"

"Tu sais comment sont les parents d'Hajime-kun..."

"Je me fiche de ça ! Comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille ?! Comme si c'était possible ! Iwa-chan et moi, on a toujours été ensemble et ça n'avait jamais gêné personne ! Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va se séparer !"

"Tooru !", Le héla son père, les sourcils froncés, pour attirer son attention, "Change de ton lorsque tu t'adresses à ta mère. Je comprends que ça te mette en colère, mais tu n'as pas le choix."

L'adolescent n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il avait pensé un instant que ses parents pourraient les soutenir et être de leur coté, mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu tord de croire ça. Les adultes étaient trop attachés à la bienséance. Ils ne voulaient pas créer de problèmes avec une autre famille, même si cela impliquait de demander à leur fils de faire une chose inimaginable.

"Je ne renoncerai pas à Iwa-chan."

Sans laisser à personne l'occasion de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il fit claquer la porte et, dans un élan de rage, abattit son poing contre le panneau clos. Il laissa cogner son front contre le bois le temps de retrouver un semblant de calme. Les yeux fermés, il cherchait à calmer sa respiration. Le sang battait fort à ses tempes et ses épaules étaient secouées de temps à autre d'un spasme nerveux.

C'était trop cruel de lui demander ça. Il connaissait Hajime depuis le jardin d'enfants, ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Leur amitié avait été ce qu'il avait eu de plus précieux, et aujourd'hui, leur amour l'était encore davantage. Il avait toujours été auprès de lui dans les moments les plus douloureux, dans ses instants de doute, pour le garder sur le droit chemin. Il avait toujours été son protecteur, son chevalier, le garant de sa vie qu'il mettrait entre ses mains sans la moindre hésitation tant il avait en lui une confiance aveugle.

Ils avaient toujours, toujours été ensemble. Et voilà que maintenant, juste parce qu'on avait découvert l'intimité de leur relation, on voulait les séparer. C'était hors de question. Absolument hors de question.

"Tooru..."

Sa mère était juste là, de l'autre coté de la porte. Il pouvait entendre que sa voix toute douce était vraiment proche. Elle lui parlait avec bienveillance pour ménager ses sentiments. Mais il était déjà en colère, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changerait pas grand chose.

"Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'Hajime-kun n'est pas encore majeur. Ses parents sont encore responsables de lui alors s'ils décident d'une chose le concernant, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter et de nous y plier."

Parents stupides. Aucun parent digne de ce nom ne devrait se permettre de décider ainsi de la vie sentimentale de son enfant. C'était tellement pervers de s'immiscer ainsi dans leur histoire et de lui dicter ses lois de la sorte...

"S'il te plaît Tooru, essaye de prendre un peu de recul. J'ai vraiment essayé de la raisonner tu sais, mais la mère d'Hajime-kun n'est pas du genre à changer ce qu'elle pense être juste, même si ça ne l'est pas. Pour l'instant, n'essaye pas de recontacter Hajime-kun, au moins pendant quelques temps. Laissons d'abord les choses se tasser avant de tenter quoi que ce soit."

Juste quelques temps... Juste le temps que les choses se tassent... Mais combien de temps est-ce que ça prendrait ? Est-ce que les choses finiraient seulement par s'arranger un jour ? Et à fortiori si l'on ne faisait rien pour qu'elles s'arrangent ? Hajime lui manquait déjà cruellement. Ne pas le voir pendant un jour, c'était déjà arrivé, mais en temps normal, ils pouvaient s'envoyer des mails, et il n'y avait pas ce contexte tendu autour.

Il finit par entendre les pas de sa mère s'éloigner, et il se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il cala son dos contre la porte, remonta ses genoux contre son torse et enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour, et il était déjà à bout. On lui en demandait trop, il avait du mal à réfléchir, et il avait vraiment peur pour l'avenir. Pour leur futur, à Iwaizumi et à lui.

"Iwa-chan...", Murmura-t-il en retenant des larmes de frustration, de colère et de lassitude, "J'ai besoin de toi..."

Dans la chambre d'Hajime, l'ambiance était loin d'être meilleure. Le garçon était assis sur le bord de son lit, ses deux parents debout en face de lui, le regardaient avec dureté. Lui fixait le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles et tout le corps tremblant. Sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

"Nous faisons ça pour ton bien, Hajime. Tu nous remerciera un jour.", Son père ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour en sortir, suivit de sa mère.

"Quand ?", Réussit à articuler leur fils d'une voix rauque.

"Le plus tôt possible", Répondit l'homme.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant le volleyeur assimiler la nouvelle avec beaucoup, beaucoup de mal. Il n'y croyait pas. Il était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère. Un sifflement désagréable lui vrillait les tympans, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. D'abord on lui interdisait d'aller au lycée, et maintenant ça. Ses parents avaient perdu la tête, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Il frémit. La veille au soir, il en avait prit plein la tête. A coup d'insultes et de paroles horribles, son père l'avait démolit, et sa mère, avec son regard méprisant et dégoûté n'avait rien arrangé. Il s'était sentit comme un monstre horrible. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais s'il écœurait à ce point ses géniteurs, et bien alors qu'ils le laissent tranquille ! Pourquoi se préoccuper d'un être qu'on méprise ?

Mais non... en plus de le mépriser, ils lui faisaient ça, comme s'il n'y avait pas de limite à la torture qu'ils semblaient vouloir lui faire subir.

Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, le visage à moitié enfoui dans son oreiller. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pu voir Tooru, ni même juste lui parler. Hier soir, il lui avait dit qu'ils se verraient au lycée. Il avait dû s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir arriver. Il se demandait comment il allait, s'il arrivait à tenir le coup. Il savait que sa mère avait appelé la sienne et qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle avait sûrement dû avoir une conversation avec lui. Il devait se sentir mal, lui aussi.

Il avait envie de le voir, tout de suite. Il devait à tout prix lui parler, il voulait à tout prix l'embrasser, le serrer contre lui, se rassurer de le savoir près de lui. Mais... il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion de le revoir un jour...

* * *

 ** _Preview du chapitre 3 -_**

 _"Iwaizumi-san est encore absent aujourd'hui ? "_

 _"Iwa-chan... tu m'a tellement manqué !"_

 _"Qu... qu'est-ce que tu as dis.. ? "_

 _"Tu es une nuisance pour mon avenir."_

 _"Tu m'dégoûte"_

 _"je ferrai définitivement en sorte que vous ne vous voyiez plus jamais, Oikawa-kun et toi."_

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Promis, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la suite arrive plus vite !**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. CHAPITRE 3

**Hey hey heeeey !**

 **Encore une fois je profite d'être chez mon amie pour poster la suite de cette fan fiction ! Plus j'avance dans la publication et moins je suis sûre de moi à son sujet, mais bon je continue. Maintenant que j'y suis, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! o/**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews (j'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment c'est horrible) je suis désolée, mais en tout cas, MERCI BEAUCOUP aux personnes qui laissent leur avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise.**

 **Tout va de plus en plus mal pour nos amoureux, héhéhé !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 :** " _You're a guy. He's a guy. It's not the way things are supposed to be._ "

"Iwaizumi-san est encore absent aujourd'hui ? ", S'étonna Kindaichi.

"Ouais... ", Répondit vaguement Tooru en finissant de lacer ses chaussures.

"Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce qu'il va revenir ? ", Demanda Matsukawa, "Si on veut organiser des matchs d'entraînement, ce serait embêtant qu'il ne puisse pas y participer... "

Oikawa soupira. C'était déjà le troisième jour d'absentéisme de son ami d'enfance, et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Il s'inquiétait. Beaucoup.

 _Sourire... Faire mine que tout va bien... Ils pensent qu'Iwa-chan est juste malade... Ils ne doivent pas avoir de doutes... C'est mon devoir de faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop..._

"Ne vous en faites pas ! Nous pourrons nous passer d'Iwa-chan pour un simple match d'entraînement, ça va aller !", S'exclama le capitaine avec un faux enthousiasme.

"Oui d'accord, mais... quand est-ce qu'il revient ? ", Insista Kunimi.

Son sourire mourut et il baissa les yeux, "...Je ne sais pas..."

Il aurait voulu pouvoir leur répondre et leur assurer qu'il serait de retour bientôt, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il n'en savait rien. Lui aussi, plus que quiconque, voulait qu'il revienne, mais c'était impossible. La crainte le rongeait, et le doute commençait à s'installer doucement en lui. Ainsi que la culpabilité qui grandissait au fond de son être.

Il se sentait coupable de la situation, coupable de faire subir ça à son précieux Iwa-chan. C'était plus fort que lui, il ressentait que c'était sa faute si le maillot quatre était dans cette situation. Mais quelle situation exactement ? Il ne le savait même pas... Si ça se trouve, c'était même pire que ce qu'il imaginait !

Le soir, en faisant la route pour rentrer chez lui, il passa devant le konbini, là où plusieurs routes se rejoignaient. Il y avait celle qui le ramènerait chez lui, et juste à coté, celle qui conduisait à Iwaizumi. Il s'arrêta à cette intersection et regarda longuement le second chemin.

A cet instant, il avait une furieuse envie de s'y engager en courant de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre son petit ami, faisant fi de l'interdiction qu'on avait posée sur lui, porté par la passion, le manque et la tristesse. Il en avait marre d'être loin de lui, de ne pas savoir comment est-ce qu'il allait, de ne rien savoir comme s'ils ne partageaient plus la même réalité.

Il fit un pas dans la poussière, le regard figé sur le lointain. Comme on était au milieu de l'hiver, il faisait déjà presque nuit et le froid changeait son souffle lent en buée devant sa bouche. Comme c'était un endroit proche de banlieues résidentielles un peu éloignées de la ville, il n'y avait personne aux alentours à ce moment. Seulement lui et le silence, et la pulsion trop violente pour être refrénée qui le poussa à faire un autre pas pour se rapprocher encore de son ami d'enfance.

Il allait le faire, il allait le rejoindre, maintenant. Alors il fit un autre pas, plus long, préparant son accélération pour se mettre à courir, quand une voix le stoppa dans son mouvement.

"Oikawa !"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge sous la surprise. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir la silhouette d'Hajime sortant du konbini. Son cœur rata un battement et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes parce qu'il était soulagé, des larmes parce qu'il se sentait infiniment heureux de l'avoir là, devant lui ; mais juste de toute petites larmes qui humidifièrent ses yeux sans jamais caresser ses joues.

"I... Iwa-chan..."

Porté par l'émotion, il laissa son sac tomber sur le sol et il ouvrit grand les bras pour y enfermer le brun et le serrer de toutes ses forces. Comme c'était bon de le sentir tout contre lui, de respirer son odeur et d'entendre sa respiration. Comme il était doux de le retrouver après ces jours de terreur. Comme il se sentait soulagé, comme ça.

"Iwa-chan... tu m'a tellement manqué !"

Il le libéra, colla ses mains sur ses joues et les toucha comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment bien là, devant lui. Il le regarda avec la plus grande attention pour s'imprégner des traits de son visage, et puis d'un coup, il joignit avec force leurs lèvres. Une force qui découlait de son besoin de retrouver les sensations qui le grisaient, dans une tentative de se rassurer dans ce contexte délicat de leurs retrouvailles.

Iwaizumi le laissa d'abord faire, parce que lui aussi avait besoin de le sentir. Sa chaleur, sa peau, sa bouche, et tout son être. Puis, doucement, il le força à briser le baiser et il planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard sérieux, légèrement empreint d'un certain empressement.

"Ecoute-moi, Oikawa. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps."

Le châtain grimaça. Il avait déjà entendu ça... Et ça ne laissait rien présager qui lui plairait...

"J'ai dis à mes parents que j'avais besoin d'aller acheter quelque chose au konbini pour pouvoir sortir, mais ils ne m'ont laissé que 10 minutes. Ils ne me lâchent plus d'une semelle, et ils m'empêchent même d'aller au lycée, parce que t'y verrais... C'est l'horreur chez moi."

Alors finalement, Tooru avait eu raison d'envisager cette possibilité... Mais comment pouvaient-ils aller jusque là juste pour briser le bonheur de leur fils ?!

"Ils ne veulent plus qu'on se voient. Ils... veulent qu'on quitte Miyagi."

Le choc de cette annonce fut si brutal que le passeur de Seijoh en eu le souffle coupé pendant une seconde. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent d'un coup sous la stupeur, et il aurait juré que son cœur avait raté un battement ou deux. Il avait le regard rivé sur Iwaizumi qui le regardait aussi droit dans les yeux, les traits tirés par un mélange de colère et de détresse, et la mâchoire serrée. Ils se fixèrent un moment qui sembla être une éternité alors qu'autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté et que le monde entier retenait son souffle.

"Qu... qu'est-ce que tu as dis.. ? ", Articula finalement le châtain, la bouche sèche et en hachant chaque syllabe.

Hajime savait que l'autre avait très bien compris, aussi il ne se força pas à répéter. Le dire une fois lui avait déjà suffisamment coûté, et il avait eu l'impression que chaque mot lui coupait la bouche comme un couteau aiguisé.

"Ils disent que c'est pour mon bien. Ils disent que je me porterais mieux si je ne te voyais plus. Ils disent... que tu es une nuisance pour mon avenir."

Il avait parlé avec le calme d'une personne qui retient sa colère, articulant clairement, un peu comme s'il ne croyait tellement pas ce qu'il disait lui-même qu'il exagérait, pour se moquer de ces choses que ses parents lui avaient dites.

Quand ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter la région pour l'éloigner de Tooru, il n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il avait eu l'impression d'être devenu le protagoniste d'un de ces romans à l'eau de rose pleins de relations amoureuses tortueuses.

En y pensant toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, il s'était dit pour se rassurer que ses parents avaient sans doute décidé ça sur le coup, parce qu'ils avaient été surpris de découvrir que leur fils sortait avec un garçon, que c'était nouveau pour eux, et que peut-être ça leur avait fait un peu peur. Il avait pensé qu'après quelques jours, une fois qu'ils auraient eu le temps d'assimiler, ce projet de déménagement disparaîtrait et qu'on n'en reparlerait plus.

Mais en se levant ce matin, il avait trouvé son père plongé dans la lecture de la revue d'une agence immobilière et il avait prit peur. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de venir à la rencontre d'Oikawa, prédisant à peu près l'heure à laquelle il passerait pour rentrer chez lui, prétextant avoir une course à faire pour pouvoir sortir.

Il avait ressentit le besoin de lui en parler, mais maintenant, face à l'expression sur le visage de son ami, il n'était plus très sûr que ce fut la meilleure idée.

Tooru semblait horrifié, tétanisé. Tous ses muscles semblaient crispés et il recherchait clairement le contact visuel, ses prunelles reflétant toute sa détresse, dans l'attente qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'une blague, sans doute.

 _Ah, si seulement ça avait pu n'être qu'une simple blague..._

"I... Iwa-chan... tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça !", s'écria le passeur si soudainement que son vis-à-vis en tressaillit, "Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Tu dois refuser ! "

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mon mot à dire ? ", Soupira le brun

"M-mais... "

C'était le genre de situation où, en temps normal, l'Ace aurait sans doute frappé son capitaine en le traitant d'idiot et en lui ordonnant d'arrêter de se comporter comme un gamin capricieux. Mais là, en l'occurrence, il ne se sentait pas de le faire. Parce qu'il comprenait, et que lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, et il voudrait se dresser contre ses parents, mais il savait que face à eux, il n'avait aucune chance.

"Mon père a déjà commencé à chercher une maison sur Kyoto...", Continua-t-il, déviant légèrement la conversation.

"Kyoto ?" Répéta Oikawa, "Mais c'est loin !"

"Ouais, c'est l'idée... Ils veulent nous séparer", Souffla le spiker d'un ton amer.

Un silence pesa quelques secondes durant lesquelles le châtain assimilait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, sans pour autant l'accepter. Son cerveau était en ébullition et le sang battait fort à ses tempes. Il ne comprenait pas la décision des parents d'Iwaizumi. Pourquoi décider une telle chose ? Pourquoi aussi vite, aussi tôt ? Avaient-ils au moins essayé de discuter avec leur fils ? D'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire ? De le comprendre ? Il était prêt à parier que non, et c'était sans doute ce qui l'enrageait le plus.

"Essaye de leur parler."

"J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais mes parents sont tellement à cheval sur l'étiquette... Ils se préoccupent plus de leur image que de n'importe quoi... Alors si on venait à apprendre que leur fils est homosexuel... Ils ont peur du scandale."

"Tch ! C'est ridicule."

"J'te l'fais pas dire."

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête. La pesanteur de la situation était devenue si forte qu'ils ne parvenaient même plus à se regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu penses qu'ils seront vraiment capables de... déménager ?", Demanda Oikawa d'une voix faible.

"J'en sais trop rien."

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. Il n'avait cherché qu'à se rassurer, et il n'avait pas osé y penser trop sérieusement, de peur que la conclusion à laquelle il arrive ne soit trop difficile à accepter.

"Je ne veux pas qu'Iwa-chan s'en aille..."

Iwaizumi pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il ressentait toute la tristesse et l'inquiétude que transmettait son homologue dans ses mots qui s'ajoutaient au poids qui menaçait déjà de le faire ployer. La situation était compliquée. Bien trop compliquée pour qu'un simple lycéen qui n'avait jamais connu une telle crise ne puisse la gérer correctement. Il se sentait totalement déboussolé et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait peur aussi. Il avait juste envie que tout s'arrête.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais les courses, Hajime ?!"

La voix grave et vibrante de colère fit sursauter les deux adolescents qui tournèrent la tête comme un même homme vers la haute stature qui approchait d'eux d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Le visage du spiker se décomposa et il recula d'un pas.

"P-papa !"

La scène qui se déroula à partir de là se passa très vite. En arrivant au niveau de son fils, l'homme leva le bras et envoya avec force sa main rencontrer la joue de son enfant. Tooru sursauta, sous le choc. Hajime serra la mâchoire, son visage rougissant déjà là où il avait été frappé. Ça faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus douloureuse à cet instant pour lui...

"Tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais le voir en cachette !?", Hurlait son père, visiblement fou de rage.

"Attendez ! ", S'écria soudain Oikawa en faisant un pas devant Iwaizumi pour s'interposer et le protéger, "Iwa-chan n'y est pour rien ! Je passais pour rentrer et comme je l'ai vu aller faire des courses, je l'ai retenu. Je suis désolé."

Il s'inclina vivement, les poings crispés, tremblant de peur et de colère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé frapper Hajime. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse encore du mal. Surtout pas. L'homme le toisa avec méchanceté avant de faire claquer sa langue contre son palet.

"Tu m'dégoûte", Cingla-t-il comme un coup de poignard, "Trouve-toi un autre gars pour te faire enculer, sale pervers, et laisse mon fils en dehors de tes pratiques répugnantes."

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça !", Rugit le maillot 4, plein de fureur.

"Toi tu la ferme ! Et tu rentre à la maison tout de suite, on a des choses à se dire.", Il saisit le poignet de son fils avec force et le tira derrière lui. L'adolescent tenta de résister un moment, appelant le nom d'Oikawa, mais il finit par abandonner.

Trop choqué pour bouger, le châtain avant toujours le dos courbé et le regard figé sur le sol à ses pieds. Les mots de l'adulte résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit comme les gonds d'une cloche infernale rebondissant et se répercutant contre son crâne. Il avait la gorge nouée mais était incapable de pleurer. Il était dégoûté, il avait honte.

 _Aïe... quelle était cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur.. ?_

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière le père et le fils Iwaizumi, ce dernier se retrouva jeté contre un mur du couloir. Son dos le heurta fortement et il eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur mêlés. Il leva un regard de défi vers son géniteur qui le gifla une nouvelle fois en retour.

"Ça t'amuses, Hajime !?"

Sa voix forte et chargée de haine résonnait dans le domicile, faisant trembler la maison même jusque dans ses fondations. Il attrapa l'adolescent par sa veste pour le forcer à affronter la colère dans son regard. Le brun avait la tête basse et se laissait faire comme un pantin désarticulé. Que cela cesse, pitié que ça s'arrête. Il serra les dents pour se retenir de pleurer.

"Regarde moi Hajime, et dis moi si ça t'amuse de déshonorer ainsi notre famille ! "

"Aimer... n'a rien de déshonorant", Répondit le garçon dans une seconde tentative de défi.

"Si, aimer de cette manière n'a rien de glorifiant. Je ne comprends même pas comment c'est possible. C'est répugnant, immonde, totalement contre-nature !"

Comment... Mais comment pouvait-il tenir de tels propos ? A son propre fils qui plus est... C'était lui qui était immonde. Son esprit si étriqué ne lui permettait pas de comprendre que n'importe quel amour était beau, peu importe son originalité, et il en allait jusqu'à dire ces choses horribles juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas considérer la possibilité que son amour pour Tooru était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

C'était si horrible, si cruel que s'en était presque risible.

"Tu n'a pas l'air de vouloir abandonner...", Commença l'adulte.

"Non. Jamais."

Son père relâcha sa veste et Iwaizumi s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur pour éviter que ses jambes devenues cotonneuses ne lâchent sous son poids.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas je ferrai définitivement en sorte que vous ne vous voyiez plus jamais, Oikawa-kun et toi."

* * *

 _ **Preview du chapitre 4 -**_

 _ **"Tooru, tu ne te sens pas bien ?"**_

 _ **"Dis... est-ce que ça va ?"**_

 _ **"Iwaizumi-san, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à une heure pareille !"**_

 _ **"Je renoncerai à Iwa-chan ! J'arrêterai de l'aimer"**_

 _ **"Lâche-moi ! "**_

 _ **"Ça ira Tooru"**_

* * *

 **J'ai dis à Emma (mon amie chez qui je poste) que je mettrai le chapitre 4 demain pour lui faire plaisir alors... à demain !**


	5. CHAPITRE 4

Hey hey heeeey !

Désoléééée pour le retard, je sais que j'avais dis que je posterais ce chapitre dimanche dernier (ou samedi dernier? je sais plus) bref. J'ai pas pu parce qu'on était trop crevées après la Japan Expo et que poster de chez moi est impossible. Donc je profite du CDI du lycée aujourd'hui.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours vraiment plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !~

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 :** " _Pathos_ " _(souffrance liée à la passion en grec)_

"Tooru ! Pour la troisième fois, c'est l'heure de te lever !"

Le garçon grogna en entendant pour la troisième fois la voix de sa mère depuis le couloir lui ordonner de sortir de son lit, et pour la troisième fois, il se garda d'obéir, remontant sa couverture au dessus de sa tête et se recroquevillant un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter cette nouvelle journée qui commençait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, sans doute pas plus d'une heure ou deux, et son sommeil avait été ponctué de nombreux cauchemars et sans doute d'autant de pensées noires.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas se laisser aller comme ça. Il se disait qu'il devrait se lever, ne serait-ce que pour l'entraînement de volley. Après tout, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il avait des responsabilités auxquelles il ne devrait pas se dérober. Sans oublier qu'il manquait déjà Iwaizumi, alors si lui s'absentait aussi... Enfin, ils pourraient bien se passer de lui aussi juste un jour. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des matchs de prévu aujourd'hui.

"Tooru !"

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à la volée, et les pas de sa mère qui s'approchait.

"Debout !", Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Sa mère était gentille et compréhensive, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, elle pouvait aussi se montrer stricte lorsqu'il le fallait.

L'adolescent sortit la tête de ses draps et il la regarda. Sans doute qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu malade. Sans doute que ses yeux devaient être cernés, peut-être aussi rougis par des larmes qui avaient cessé de couler. Toujours est-il que l'expression de la femme changea. Elle s'adoucit, prenant un air un peu inquiet.

"Tooru, tu ne te sens pas bien ?", Demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour poser avec douceur une main sur le front de son fils.

"Hm, je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume", Mentit le garçon.

Sa mère se redressa, les sourcils légèrement froncés d'un air un peu contrarié. Elle soupira et fit demi-tour pour ressortir de la pièce, "Je vois. Reste au lit et repose-toi aujourd'hui, d'accord ?"

"Oui..."

L'avait-elle vraiment cru ? Il n'en était pas vraiment certain, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Au moins, elle le laissait rester à la maison. Il saisit son portable pour envoyer un mail à Matsukawa, le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il était malade.

Ça le soulageait. Vraiment. Il se sentait exténué, aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental. Il avait passé la nuit à se repasser les événements des derniers jours, et plus particulièrement ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir. Il ne s'était pas remis des paroles que le père de son ami d'enfance lui avait adressées. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu frapper son fils comme ça. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter que les choses aient évoluées de la sorte.

C'était horrible. Pire encore que dans le pire de ses cauchemars. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Vraiment pas. Il se sentait comme si leur vie, à Hajime et à lui, leur échappait totalement et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour en reprendre le contrôle.

Quand son équipier répondit à son mail quelques minutes plus tard pour lui souhaiter de se rétablir vite, l'écran de son téléphone s'alluma et il eut le loisir d'observer son image de verrouillage, une photo d'Iwa-chan et lui prise quelques semaines auparavant. Ils souriaient tous les deux. Ils étaient encore sincèrement heureux, à ce moment.

"Dis... est-ce que ça va, Iwa-chan.. ? ", Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Deux journées supplémentaires s'écoulèrent. Deux journées d'angoisse en plus, deux journées qu'Oikawa passa enfermé dans sa chambre, à tourner en rond et à se faire un sang d'encre. Il avait du mal à supporter la situation. De plus en plus de mal, et cela commençait à sérieusement inquiéter ses parents qui n'étaient pas dupes de son état.

Ils savaient, ou du moins se doutaient bien, qu'il n'était pas simplement malade, mais il finirait par l'être vraiment s'il continuait à manger et à dormir si peu. Cependant, qu'y pouvait-il ? Dès qu'il essayait d'ingurgiter quelque chose, son estomac se tordait et il avait la nausée, et le sommeil le fuyait comme la peste, lui interdisant le repos de quelques heures d'oubli.

Sa mère avait essayé de lui parler, son père aussi. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait rien obtenu de l'adolescent qui gardait un silence obstiné, chose d'autant plus inquiétante qu'il était rare que le châtain reste silencieux très longtemps, sauf lorsqu'il se concentrait vraiment au volley, ou que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant depuis que tout avait commencé. Une semaine qui avait été désespérément longue tant elle avait été difficile à vivre. Durant ces sept jours, il n'avait dû voir Hajime que deux fois, alors qu'il avait l'habitude de passer toutes ses journées en sa compagnie. Il lui manquait atrocement. Et les choses n'iraient pas en s'améliorant.

Ce soir-là, Tooru était assis à son bureau, perdant son temps sur un jeu idiot sur PC dans une tentative de se sortir pendant quelques instants ses inquiétudes de l'esprit, quand il entendit vaguement sonner à la porte. Il n'y fit pas réellement attention, mais soudain, il entendit une chose qui capta immédiatement son intérêt.

"Iwaizumi-san, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à une heure pareille ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

 _Iwaizumi-san_? Le passeur se redressa d'un coup. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans pour autant sortir dans le couloir. Il ne voulait pas se faire voir, juste écouter. D'ici, il voyait bien la porte d'entrée devant laquelle se faisaient face sa mère et les parents de son petit ami. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire là ?

"Nous sommes venus vous dire au revoir à ton mari et toi", Expliqua la mère d'Hajime.

"Nous... dire au revoir ? ", Répéta sa propre mère sans comprendre.

"Oui, nous déménageons. "

 _Bam_. Ce fut comme un coup en plein cœur pour Tooru qui resta pétrifié en prenant conscience que sa plus grande peur se réalisait en ce moment-même devant ses yeux.

"C'est un peu soudain, mais nous pensons que prendre un nouveau départ serait le mieux pour le bien d'Hajime après... tout ce qui est arrivé récemment", Continuait le père de l'As.

"O-oh, je vois", Répliqua Madame Oikawa, l'air clairement troublée par cette annonce.

"Nous avons pensé que partir sans rien dire serait impoli, alors nous avons préféré passer vous saluer. Nous partons pour Kyoto juste après", Termina l'autre femme avec un sourire que Tooru voyait comme plein d'hypocrisie.

N'y tenant plus, l'adolescent déboula dans le hall d'entrée comme une furie, s'attirant tous les regards. Il se planta à coté de sa mère, et il affronta sans flancher les regards des deux adultes face à lui en serrant les poings, les sourcils froncés, une lueur de détermination brûlante dans les yeux, et les épaules tremblantes de colère.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit ! ", S'écria-t-il

Les parents de son ami d'enfance échangèrent un regard avant de se retourner vers le châtain, "Excuse-nous, Oikawa-kun, mais nous ne pensons pas avoir besoin de ton accord pour quitter la ville", répondit avec une diplomatie mal placée le père d'Hajime.

"C'est vrai Tooru, ils font ce qu'ils veulent", Ajouta sa mère en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, "Allez, présente tes excuses. "

"Des excuses ?! ", Rugit l'adolescent en repoussant la main de sa génitrice, "Je ne leur doit aucune excuse ! Ce qu'ils font est stupide ! Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est séquestrer Iwa-chan et l'emmener loin de moi pour nous faire souffrir ! Quel genre de parent ferait ça ? Vous êtes horribles ! Absolument horribles ! "

Silence de mort. Les quatre adultes -car son père les avaient rejoins aussi- observaient le capitaine de l'équipe de volley, plus ou moins surpris de la tirade qu'il venait de déballer avec tellement de rage, comme s'il avait laissé exploser une colère refoulée depuis trop longtemps.

Le garçon avait le souffle court. Sa colère finalement exprimée laissait sa place à la tristesse et au désespoir, effaçant son audace et le forçant à baisser la tête vers le sol. Il desserra les poings, défronça les sourcils. Il se sentait tout à coup comme vidé de toutes ses forces et ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids, il tomba à genoux comme une poupée de chiffon. Il posa les mains à plat sur le parquet et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol, s'inclinant au plus bas devant les parents de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

"Je vous en prie... Je... je renoncerai à Iwa-chan ! J'arrêterai de l'aimer, j'oublierai tous mes sentiments pour lui... alors... s'il vous plait... Ne l'emmenez pas loin de moi..."

Il avait laissé de coté toute sa fierté et toute son arrogance pour supplier à genoux, tant il désespérait de savoir qu'on voulait le séparer de l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il entendit vaguement sa mère lui demander de se relever et s'excuser avec un ton embarrassé, mais il ne bougea pas, priant pour qu'on accepte enfin de l'écouter.

"Nous avons déjà fait notre choix", Asséna soudain comme un coup de massue le père du Wing Spiker, "De plus, c'est pour éloigner Hajime de toi que nous partons, alors ce ne sont certainement pas tes suppliques qui nous feront changer d'avis. "

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du passeur qui se redressa doucement. Il avait tellement mal d'encaisser de telles paroles sans pouvoir rien faire. Il ne voulait pas échouer, il ne voulait pas qu'Iwa-chan soit emmené loin de lui.

"A-attendez ! " Intervint alors sa mère à lui, "S'il vous plait, vous devriez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir encore un peu ! C'est vrai que votre décision est un peu précipitée, et puis ce serait un tel bouleversement pour Hajime-kun. Pensez un peu à son bien. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, s'il est heureux avec Tooru, qui êtes-vous pour vouloir briser ce bonheur ? "

"Pardon mais nous ne pensons pas avoir de conseils à recevoir d'une personne ayant élevé son fils pour faire de lui un homo", Reprit la seconde femme avec dédain, "Pour notre part, nous tenons à offrir une éducation saine à Hajime. "

Les trois membres de la famille Oikawa qui étaient présents restèrent abasourdis d'entendre une telle chose.

"Vous... vous pensez vraiment que cela a à voir avec l'éducation... ? " Se risqua à demander la femme de la maison, "Mais enfin ce genre de chose ne se décide pas ! Et en vous comportant ainsi, vous faites du mal à Hajime-kun ! "

"C'est vrai", La soutint son mari, "La sexualité n'est pas définie par l'éducation qu'un enfant reçoit, vous devriez pourtant le savoir. "

Tooru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. N'avaient-ils donc jamais assisté à ces cours ennuyeux sur l'éducation sexuelle quand ils étaient à l'école pour croire à de telles choses ?! C'était édifiant qu'à cette époque, des gens pensant de cette façon existent encore.

Le père d'Hajime soupira, "Il me semble que cette conversation ne nous mènera nul part, alors nous allons y aller. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une dispute éclate, et nous avons beaucoup de route à faire jusqu'à Kyoto."

"Oui", Confirma son épouse, "Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous recroiser un jour. "

Les quatre adultes échangèrent quelques politesses dans une atmosphère tendue, ne se préoccupant plus le moins du monde de l'adolescent qui les regardaient avec panique. Il devait faire quelque chose, c'était maintenant ou jamais. C'était sa dernière chance de les retenir, sa dernière chance de garder son petit ami à ses cotés.

"S'il vous plaî-"

"Tooru ça suffit maintenant", L'interrompit son père avec un regard dur.

Non... non ! Les parents d'Hajime avaient déjà quitté le porche pour retourner à leur voiture garée devant l'allée. Le châtain les regardait, impuissant, quand il vit à l'arrière du véhicule son ami d'enfance qui le regardait avec insistance.

"Iwa-chan !"

Il voulut s'élancer pour le rejoindre, mais son père le saisit par le bras pour le retenir, lui ordonnant de se calmer et de faire preuve de maturité.

"Lâche-moi ! ", Hurlait le volleyeur en se débattant de toutes ses forces alors que les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

"Arrête Tooru, tu ne peux rien y faire ! On ne peut pas s'opposer à leur décision."

Il entendit le moteur démarrer et il leva ses yeux mouillés pour croiser le regard larmoyant d'Iwaizumi. Leur échange de regard ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, mais cela leur suffit à se faire comprendre tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Le désespoir, la détresse, la peur, la souffrance...

"Iwa-chan..."

Le véhicule se mit en marche, et très vite, le contact visuel entre les deux âmes sœurs fut brisé. Et Tooru perdit aussi rapidement de vue la voiture qui tourna dans une autre rue. Là seulement, son père le lâcha et il retomba à genoux. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Les larmes roulaient en silence sur ses joues, son regard restait figé sur un point invisible au loin.

Tout près de lui, sa mère avait aussi les larmes aux yeux et gardait ses mains plaquées devant sa bouche en regardant son fils avec une peine immense. Son père, lui, avait l'air sincèrement désolé. Il passa un bras sous les épaules du volleyeur pour l'aider à se relever. Tooru se laissa faire, comme s'il n'était même plus capable de contrôler son propre corps, vidé de tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, maintenant qu'il était dépossédé de la personne la plus chère qui soit dans sa vie.

"Ça ira Tooru", Lui souffla son père, "Ça ira..."

Dans la voiture des Iwaizumi, l'ambiance était glaciale. Aucun mot n'était prononcé. Seul le vrombissement du moteur comblait le silence. Ça et un sanglot de temps en temps. Sur la banquette arrière, Hajime retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, mais il ne pouvait les empêcher de tomber. Il était en colère, il était triste, il était désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, et il ne pouvait pas effacer de sa rétine l'image d'Oikawa, les joues trempées de ses pleurs et la panique, et la détresse emplissant son regard.

"Hajime arrête de pleurnicher, tu veux ? Nous faisons cela pour ton bien, tu devrais en être reconnaissant", Lança soudainement sa mère en le regardant par le biais du rétroviseur.

"Pour mon bien... tu parles... ", Répliqua le brun en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palet.

"Tu verras, tu te porteras beaucoup mieux loin de cet homo malsain", Ajouta son père.

Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi du garçon qu'ils avaient presque considéré comme un second fils pendant toutes ces années ? Hajime lança un regard haineux à ses parents, mais il ne répondit rien. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre eux pour aujourd'hui. Il renifla en séchant ses joues et il cala sa tête contre le dossier, tournant le regard vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage défilant au bord de l'autoroute. Cette même autoroute qui le conduisait loin de celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

 _ **Preview du chapitre 5**_ -

"Le coach nous a dit pour Iwaizumi."

"Ça va aller."

" _On_ est forts..."

"Ouais, quelque chose comme ça..."

* * *

Et voilà !

On passe un seuil de l'histoire avec ce chapitre héhéhé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :3

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrai mettre la suite alors... à bientôt !


	6. CHAPITRE 5

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Vous ne devinerez jamais d'où je poste ce chapitre ! De mon ordinateur ! OUI mon grand-père m'a acheté un pc (gloire à lui), je suis enfin débarrassée des galères pour poster ! Vous imaginez pas comme ça me soulage.**

 **Enfin bref. Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Il est pas mal court parce que c'est un chapitre "charnière", mais ne vous inquiétez pas car je publierai la suite avant la fin de la semaine (comme je faisais tellement attendre jusqu'à maintenant avec mes problèmes d'ordi, c'est la moindre des choses)**

 **Voilà voilà. Bah il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 :** " _I turn to the sky wondering where you are, I wonder if we look upon the same star_ "

Il fallait qu'il y aille, mais bon sang que c'était dur. Il ne trouvait pas la force. Il fallait qu'il fasse encore un pas en avant, et un autre, et encore un. Qu'il force ses jambes à avancer pour le porter jusqu'au lycée. Il avait déjà manqué trop de journées de classe, trop de journées de club, il ne pouvait s'en permettre une de plus. Et ce même s'il se sentait comme s'il pourrait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il faisait beau ce matin-là, l'après lendemain du départ d'Iwaizumi. Le ciel était tellement bleu et le soleil si brillant, accablant encore davantage le châtain. C'était fatiguant. Horriblement arasant pour lui qui manquait déjà cruellement de repos. Il se tenait devant le portail de Seijoh, immobile sans oser le dépasser. Les élèves qui passaient le regardaient bizarrement, et même ses plus grandes admiratrices n'osaient venir lui adresser la parole. Sa mine sombre faisait comprendre qu'il valait bien mieux le laisser seul.

De toute façon, rien de ce qui l'entourait n'avait d'importance pour lui à cet instant. Il était trop concentré pour y prêter attention. Si seulement il avait pu éviter l'école pour toujours... C'était la première fois qu'il avait si peur d'y aller. Une peur panique qui lui écrasait le ventre et lui serrait la gorge.

Le lycée sans Iwa-chan. Le club sans Iwa-chan. La vie sans Iwa-chan. Ça le terrifiait. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement. Il était en troisième année, il devait étudier pour les examens d'entrée à l'université, et en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de volley, il devait se plier à ses responsabilités. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir annoncer à l'équipe le départ définitif de leur Ace. A moins qu'ils ne soient déjà au courant... Oh il l'espérait. Cela le soulagerait vraiment de ne pas avoir à leur dire.

"Oikawa.. ? Oikawa !"

Il tourna la tête. Hanamaki et Matsukawa se tenaient près de lui. Il leur offrit un maigre sourire. Il se dit qu'il se devait de faire bonne figure. C'était son devoir. Il devait être fort devant eux.

"Salut les gars. Désolé d'avoir été absent si longtemps."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant de regarder de nouveau leur passeur avec une mine sombre.

"C'est rien", Assura Issei, "Ça a pas dû être facile pour toi."

Comme le châtain arqua un sourcil d'un air curieux, Takahiro précisa : "Le coach nous a dit pour Iwaizumi. La nouvelle a été dure à avaler pour tout le monde."

Ah, alors ils savaient. Parfait. Il pinça les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et il essaya un autre sourire pour ne pas montrer à quel point il avait envie de fondre en larmes.

"Ouais, je ne m'y attendais pas...", Sa voix tremblait légèrement, "Il va falloir qu'on revoit l'organisation de l'équipe, hein.."

"Ouais, je suppose..", Répondit Matsukawa.

Oikawa savait que pour eux deux aussi, c'était particulièrement difficile. Parce qu'ils avaient passés toutes leurs années de lycée à jouer au volley ensemble, et qu'ils avaient fini par devenir des amis proches. Sans compter qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient pu lui dire au revoir.

"Ecoute, Oikawa...", Reprit le brun, "Surtout, te force pas à venir au club si tu le sens pas, ok ? On se doute que t'auras besoin d'un petit peu de temps..."

Tooru hocha la tête. Il se demanda ce qu'ils savaient exactement de tout ce qui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Ils parlaient comme si Iwaizumi était mort ou un truc comme ça... Sûrement qu'ils étaient au courant qu'il avait dû partir dans un contexte difficile, mais probablement rien de plus. Les parents de leur ancien Ace n'auraient jamais prévenu l'administration du lycée des détails...

Cependant, il était au moins reconnaissant envers ses amis d'être aussi empathiques et de comprendre que pour lui plus que pour n'importe qui, le volley ne serait plus pareil, et que ça provoquerait sans doute une baisse de performance chez lui... Non. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Il avait travaillé dur pendant toutes ces années, avec Iwa-chan et les autres, et il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

"Merci les gars", Dit-il avec un petit sourire, "Ça va aller."

* * *

"Présente-toi je te pris."

"Je m'appelle Iwaizumi Hajime. J'étais au lycée Aoba Jousai dans la préfecture de Miyagi avant. Ravi de faire votre connaissance."

"Bien. Va t'asseoir au deuxième rang. Tu viendras me voir en salle des professeurs à la pause déjeuner pour que je te donne quelques informations."

"Oui."

Le brun descendit de l'estrade qui trônait sous le tableau et il avança entre les bureaux jusqu'à celui que son professeur lui avait désigné. Les autres élèves de sa nouvelle classe chuchotaient entre eux, parlant très certainement de lui, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il s'assit, sortit ses affaires, et tenta de suivre la leçon qui avait déjà reprit.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait emménagé à Kyoto avec ses parents, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Tout était si différent ici, il avait l'impression d'avoir atterrit sur une autre planète — ou peut-être était-ce juste une impression qu'il avait parce qu'il avait perdu tous ses repaires. Le lycée était grand et labyrinthique et il avait du mal à s'y retrouver, mais les gens étaient plutôt accueillants et déjà quelques camarades de classe l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux pour déjeuner ou juste discuter pendant les intercours.

L'appartement où il vivait maintenant était petit, et c'était si bizarre pour lui qui avait toujours vécu dans une maison. Sa chambre était accolée à celle de ses parents, si bien qu'il les entendaient le soir, quand ils se disputaient et parlaient de lui et des derniers jours.

Devant lui cependant, ils faisaient comme si de rien était, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Sa mère l'embrassait sur le front le matin en lui souriant, son père le taquinait — encore ce matin, il lui avait dit en riant qu'il se trouverait peut-être une fille mignonne dans sa classe. Et à chaque fois, Hajime avait envie de vomir. Il avait fini par détester ses parents tellement fort. Ils étaient si hypocrites, si faux et si horribles ! Il les haïssait.

Et puis il se demandait comment allait Tooru, s'il s'en sortait sans lui, s'il arrivait à garder la tête hors de l'eau ou s'il se laissait noyer, s'il pleurait, s'il avait reprit l'entraînement, s'il suivait ses cours, s'il mangeait et dormait bien. Ses parents ne lui avaient toujours pas rendu ni son téléphone, ni son ordinateur, et ils le surveillaient comme s'il était un criminel, alors il ne pouvait toujours pas le joindre.

Le pire dans tout ça ? Il ne connaissait pas son numéro de portable. Il avait d'une certaine façon toujours été enregistré dans ses contacts depuis qu'il avait eu son premier téléphone ; Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devrait faire l'effort de le retenir. Aujourd'hui il le regrettait. Si seulement il avait pu connaître ces quelques numéros, il aurait pu même emprunter le téléphone d'un inconnu dans la rue. Pour au moins lui dire qu'il allait bien, lui demander d'aller bien aussi, parce qu'il se faisait tellement de souci pour lui...

Le soir, après les cours, il rejoignit le gymnase. Il voulait s'inscrire au club de volley ; il se disait que ce serait au moins une chose agréable ici, de pouvoir continuer à pratiquer. Même si ce ne serait plus jamais avec sa _vraie_ équipe. Il se demanda s'il leur manquait à tous... Eux en tout cas, ils lui manquaient. Les joueurs d'ici étaient sympas, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

L'équipe d'ici était plutôt bonne. Pas particulièrement forte, mais loin d'être mauvaise, et ses joueurs l'avaient vite accepté parmi eux, ravis d'avoir un élément si doué dans leurs rangs. Cependant, l'As actuel ne comptait pas lui laisser sa place. Mais il s'en foutait.

"Eh, Iwaizumi !", L'interpela un équipier à la fin d'un entraînement.

"Oui ?"

"Tu es drôlement doué ! On n'a jamais joué contre Seijoh mais on a beaucoup entendu parler d'eux. S'ils sont tous aussi forts que toi, on aura plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe si jamais on les affronte !"

"Ah, ouais...", Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, "Ils sont forts. _On_ est forts..."

Son équipier fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi dire 'on' ? Il n'était plus dans cette équipe maintenant. Il jouait avec eux, "Au fait", continua-t-il, "Comment ça se fait que t'es venu ici ? Tes parents ont été mutés pour le travail ou un truc comme ça ?"

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Si seulement cela avait été pour quelque chose de si trivial qu'il avait dû quitter tout ce qu'il aimait, peut-être que ça aurait été un tout petit peu moins dur...

"Ouais, quelque chose comme ça...", Finit-il par souffler avec un sourire amer. Et comme il avait fini de se changer, il jeta son sac par dessus son épaule et il quitta la salle du club sans rien ajouter de plus. Ses nouveaux équipiers échangèrent un regard. Décidemment, il avait l'air plutôt _solitaire_ , leur nouveau joueur.

Iwaizumi n'en avait pas envie, mais il allait maintenant devoir s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Il se dit qu'il devait terminer le lycée et réussir l'examen d'entrée à l'université. Une fois qu'il y serait, il ne serait plus sous la tutelle de ses parents, il serait libre et il pourrait retrouver Oikawa. Et ils pourraient reprendre leur histoire et ne plus jamais se séparer. Il fallait qu'il reste fort encore quelques mois. Juste quelques mois de plus...

 _Cependant, il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement accepter d'attendre..._

* * *

 ** _Preview du chapitre 6 -_**

"il ne veut accepter l'aide de personne"

"faisons un bon match !"

"Il a ouvert les yeux !"

"Tu ne participeras plus à aucun match"

"Tu devrais sourire plus !"

"Est-ce que je suis vraiment un être répugnant... ?"

"Je suis tellement, tellement désolée..."

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ouais, je vous avais dis qu'il était hyper court... désolée. Mais pour ma défense, le prochain est long (+ de 5000 mots).**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **A très vite !**


	7. CHAPITRE 6

**Hey hey heeeey !**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre mes très chers lecteurs qui veulent ma mort (je vous aime huhuhu~) Comme promis il est plus long que le précédent, et jusqu'à présent c'est le plus long que j'ai écris pour cette fic. Il s'y passe certaines choses que je vais vous laisser découvrir dès à présent.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

 **ps : des boites de mouchoirs sont à votre disposition mais la direction tient à vous rappeler que les armes sont interdites à proximité de l'auteure.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : "If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy ? If our love's insanity why are you my clarity ?"

Le vendredi de la semaine suivante, Karasuno se présenta à Aoba Johsai pour un match d'entraînement qui était programmé depuis quelques temps déjà. Quand ils étaient arrivés, Kageyama et Hinata avaient tout de suite repéré Oikawa en train de s'échauffer avec les autres membres de son équipe. Ils s'attendaient à ce que le grand Roi vienne leur parler pour les taquiner comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et ils avaient été plutôt surpris qu'il ne leur adresse en fait même pas un regard.

"Dites, il a pas l'air un peu bizarre Oikawa ?", Demanda Tanaka en se penchant vers Suga.

Le vice-capitaine hocha la tête et tous les autres acquiescèrent aussi. Kageyama ne le lâchait pas des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son modèle du collège comme ça. Il semblait fatigué, tellement fatigué. Et est-ce qu'il ne semblait pas plus maigre aussi ? Il semblait avoir perdu un peu de muscles. Et son teint était grisâtre. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Peut-être qu'il était tombé malade. En tout cas, s'il n'était pas au top de sa forme, ce serait un avantage certain pour eux, et peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas à affronter son service de tueur.

Matsukawa et Hanamaki vinrent à leur rencontre alors qu'ils étaient aussi en train de s'échauffer, quelques cinq minutes avant le début du match, et ils s'approchèrent de Sawamura qui leur fit face en essuyant son front d'un revers de bras.

"Désolé", Commença Issei, "Notre capitaine n'est pas venu vous saluer, mais à vrai dire il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment. Enfin j'espère qu'on pourra faire un bon match malgré tout."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?", Demanda Daichi avec curiosité.

Les autres joueurs de Karasuno se rapprochèrent pour écouter. Takahiro soupira.

"Depuis le départ d'Iwaizumi, il est totalement déprimé...", Expliqua-t-il avec une mine un peu triste.

Tobio tressaillit et il balaya immédiatement le gymnase du regard pour constater qu'effectivement, l'As de Seijoh n'était visible nul part.

"Où est-il ?", Demanda-t-il

"Ses parents ont décidé de déménager à Kyoto il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. On n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire, mais ça a beaucoup affecté Oikawa."

Déménager ? Iwaizumi avait déménagé ? Le passeur de première année fixa son regard sur Tooru qui jouait à faire tourner un ballon sur sa main, tout seul dans un coin. Il avait toujours connu le châtain avec Hajime, et il savait que tous les deux étaient des amis d'enfance qui s'étaient connus très jeunes, alors il se doutait un peu d'à quel point cela devait le rendre triste.

"On le soupçonne de se laisser aller, mais il ne veut accepter l'aide de personne", Continua Matsukawa en lançant un regard désolé à son capitaine.

"Je vois...", Souffla Daichi qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

"Enfin en tout cas, faisons un bon match !", Finit Issei en souriant.

"Oui", Sourit en retour le capitaine des corbeaux.

Les deux joueurs d'Aoba Johsai retournèrent de leur coté du terrain pour rejoindre leur équipe et Sawamura ordonna à ses joueurs un peu troublés de reprendre leur échauffement. Rapidement après, on annonça le début du match et tous prirent leur position sur le terrain. Comme la pratique l'exigeait, les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main avant de commencer, et Daichi tressaillit presque en sentant à quel point celle d'Oikawa était glacée. Il reprit ensuite sa position sans rien dire.

"Début du match !", S'écria l'arbitre avant de siffler un grand coup.

Karasuno avait le service, et c'est Tanaka qui l'exécuta. Un service tout à fait correct que Kindaichi n'eu cependant pas de mal à réceptionner. La balle arriva sur Tooru qui la renvoya vers le plafond, et Hanamaki la frappa violement de l'autre coté du terrain. Nishinoya l'empêcha de toucher le sol, elle remonta dans les airs et à son tour, Kageyama exécuta une passe, vers l'arrière, qu'Hinata envoya rencontrer le parquet.

Premier point pour Karasuno. Les joueurs s'enthousiasmèrent et la balle fut remise en jeu. Le match continua comme ça, plutôt normalement, chacun donnant son maximum.

Le match avait bien avancé. 15 à 14 pour Seijoh et c'était au tour d'Oikawa de servir. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était au service, l'atmosphère se fit un peu plus pesante et tous les muscles des joueurs de l'autre coté du terrain étaient tendus. Ils étaient tous au sommet de la concentration, prêts à se jeter au sol s'il le fallait pour ne pas laisser leur adversaire marquer.

Du bout du terrain, Tooru avait les yeux fermés, la balle serrée entre ses doigts crispés. Il cherchait sa concentration, mais arrivait à peine à vider son esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rate. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rate. Certes ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement, mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se sentir fort pour contrebalancer la faiblesse qui avait prit possession de tout son être depuis le départ d'Iwaizumi.

Mais il se sentait mal. Physiquement mal. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'avait pas mangé correctement ? Combien de kilos est-ce qu'il avait perdu exactement ? Il n'en était pas sûr. 6, peut-être 7... Il n'avait plus envie de rien, il cauchemardait toutes les nuits et le sommeil le fuyait, manger lui donnait envie de vomir... C'était horrible, mais c'était comme ça. Il savait qu'il mettait sa santé en danger, mais quelle importance après tout ?

Il souffla profondément. Il fallait qu'il rouvre les yeux et qu'il envoie ce ballon de l'autre coté du filet. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait la tête lourde et il sentait le monde tourner tout autour de lui. Il se demandait même si tout ne serait pas à l'envers quand il ouvrirait ses paupières...

"Oikawa, ça va ?", Entendit-il demander.

Il avait mal, tellement mal. Il avait l'impression qu'on cognait à l'intérieur de son crâne, il se sentait bizarre comme s'il flottait et il avait horriblement froid. Il chancela et soudain, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta douloureusement le parquet et il entendit qu'on s'agitait tout autour de lui, mais ça lui semblait tellement, tellement lointain... Le gout de la bile acide lui remonta le long de la trachée, lui brûlant la gorge et alors ses pensées se brouillèrent et il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa.

Il cru entendre qu'on appelait son nom, il cru sentir qu'on le prenait par les épaules pour le redresser, mais il avait l'impression que son esprit se baladait à des années lumières de son corps et aucune sensation ne lui semblait réelle.

Et puis soudain, il rouvrit mécaniquement les yeux. Il vit le plafond du gymnase en premier, et il comprit que c'était parce qu'il était allongé sur le parquet. Sa vision était encore un peu floue et il voyait des points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vue se stabilise un peu.

"Il a ouvert les yeux !", Cria une voix tout près de lui.

Immédiatement, des silhouettes se massèrent autour de lui, lui cachant la lumière. Il reconnu ses équipiers et certains des membres de l'équipe de Karasuno. Il ne dit rien, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il se contenta de les regarder.

"Poussez-vous, laissez-le respirer !", C'était la voix du coach, il la reconnaissait. D'ailleurs, il apparut lui aussi dans son champ de vision, repoussant les adolescents pour les forcer à reculer, et il s'accroupit près de lui. "Est-ce que ça va Oikawa ?"

Il le fixa une seconde comme s'il n'avait pas comprit la question parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la force de bouger, mais finalement, alors que l'adulte allait la reposer, il hocha faiblement la tête.

"Tu as fait un malaise", Expliqua l'entraîneur, "Est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête, négatif cette fois. L'adulte soupira.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas négliger ton alimentation. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Iwaizumi n'est plus là pour te surveiller que tu dois te laisser aller."

Tooru eut envie de rire d'un rire amer, mais il n'en trouva même pas la force. Oui, c'est vrai que quand il était là, Iwa-chan veillait toujours sur lui, comme une maman. Sauf qu'il n'était pas sa mère mais l'amour de sa vie, et qu'on le lui avait prit. Alors il n'avait pas envie de faire attention à lui. Il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui ; Qu'Iwa-chan s'occupe de lui. Qu'il revienne pour prendre soin de lui. Il le voulait lui, lui et personne d'autre. C'était la seule chose qui l'aiderait.

"Hanamaki, Matsukawa, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie", Ordonna soudain le coach

"Ossu !" les deux garçons s'approchèrent de leur capitaine pour l'aider à se relever.

"N-non", Grogna le châtain, "Je peux jouer"

"Tu peux jouer ?", Répéta l'homme, "Regarde-toi, Oikawa. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir jouer dans ton état ? Tu vas à l'infirmerie, et tu ne participeras plus à aucun match jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux."

"Mai-"

"Ne discute pas !", Il avait monté le ton et le capitaine avait tressaillit, "Mon but n'est pas de regarder mes joueurs se bousiller la santé sans rien faire, tu entends ? Tu es malade, Oikawa."

Il marqua une longue pose après ces mots, pour leur laisser le temps d'impacter l'esprit du passeur, puis il reprit d'un ton plus calme : "Alors jusqu'à ce que tu te sois guéri, tu ne joueras plus. Maintenant, emmenez-le."

Les deux joueurs qu'il avait désigné aidèrent leur ami à se relever doucement, passant chacun un de ses bras au dessus de leurs épaules pour le soutenir. Il se laissa faire, parvint à tenir sur ses jambes bien qu'elles étaient encore cotonneuses après sa perte de conscience. Il garda la tête basse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le grand gymnase, et l'atmosphère était pesante, désagréable.

A l'extérieur, il y avait du soleil et il faisait frais. L'air était plus léger et Tooru s'en emplit les poumons. Il respirait lentement pour essayer de se calmer et se retenir de pleurer. Un pas après l'autre, il se laissait presque traîner par ses équipiers. Les paroles du coach lui avaient fait mal. Il savait qu'il avait un problème. Mais il n'y connaissait également qu'un seul remède...

"Mishima-san ?", Appela Matsukawa quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie de l'école.

C'était une pièce relativement grande, toute blanche avec de grands meubles en inox, un évier large, une table et trois chaises ainsi qu'un bureau avec un fauteuil. Derrière, il y avait cinq lits contre le mur du fond que deux grandes fenêtres trouaient, tous séparés par des rideaux blancs, et dont deux étaient cachés par un autre rideau.

"Oui oui, je suis là !", Répondit une voix féminine, alors qu'une femme sortait de derrière un rideau.

Elle était brune, grande, avait les cheveux attachés et une blouse ouverte au dessus d'un chemisier rayé, boutonné jusqu'en haut, et d'un jean. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, des pattes de mouche au bord des yeux, et de petites rides du sourire. Elle était gentille, et tous les élèves l'adoraient.

En voyant les trois garçons en tenue de sport, dont un semblait incapable de tenir debout sans le soutient qu'il recevait des deux autres, elle s'approcha rapidement d'eux, attrapant une chaise au passage pour faire asseoir Oikawa.

"Il s'est blessé à l'entraînement ?", Demanda-t-elle alors que les deux adolescents installaient leur ami sur la chaise.

"Non, il a fait un malaise pendant un match.", Expliqua Issei.

L'infirmière sortit une petite lampe d'une poche de sa blouse et elle releva la tête du châtain d'une main, par le menton. Il se laissa faire, les yeux fermés.

"Ouvre les yeux, Oikawa-kun", Demanda-t-elle. Elle le connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà reçu plusieurs fois à cause de blessures pendant les entraînements de volley.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma immédiatement quand la femme lui colla le faisceau de la petite lampe en plein dedans. Elle lâcha alors sa tête pour lui ouvrir l'œil gauche et l'éclairer encore pour voir comment sa pupille réagissaient. Elle répéta l'opération pour le droit, puis elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière.

"Je vais le garder ici", Dit-elle en rangeant la lampe de poche, "Vous pouvez retourner à votre match les garçons"

"Merci", Matsukawa et Hanamaki s'inclinèrent légèrement et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie après un dernier regard à leur capitaine qui avait rebaissé la tête.

Mishima-san récupéra un tensiomètre sur un meuble et tira une seconde chaise près de Tooru. Elle prit son bras pour y scratcher l'appareil. Elle stoppa son geste une fraction de seconde quand elle les vit. Les traces rouges, les coupures le long de ses poignets. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucune remarque, agissant comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

"Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?", Demanda-t-elle doucement, le regard baissé sur l'écran de l'accessoire médical.

"Non", Souffla l'adolescent. C'était faux. Quand il était tombé, il s'était cogné la tête et il devait sûrement avoir une bosse maintenant. Ça le lançait, mais quel intérêt y avait-il à le faire remarquer ?, Pensa-t-il.

"Hm. Ta tension est élevée. Est-ce que tu avais mangé avant ton match ?"

Il fit non de la tête. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. "Tu me semble plus pâle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Est-ce que tu mange et dors correctement ?", Demanda-t-elle en reposant le tensiomètre sur le meuble.

Il ne répondit pas à cette question, mais son silence et son regard fuyant en disaient plus que n'importe quel mot. La femme soupira mais elle ne dit rien d'autre. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir un placard dans lequel elle récupéra une boite de biscuits. Elle la tendit à Oikawa.

"Mange."

"J'ai pas faim..", Répondit-il en détournant la tête des pâtisseries.

"Oikawa-kun, tu as fais un malaise hypoglycémique. Tu dois manger quelque chose. Rien qu'un peu. Force-toi s'il le faut."

Il coula un regard en coin à la boite qu'elle lui tendait toujours et la regarda comme ça pendant quelques secondes avec dégoût. Rien que la vue de la nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Il leva finalement le bras et prit un gâteau. Il le regarda, mais n'y toucha pas.

"Allez, mange-le maintenant", L'encouragea l'infirmière.

Il souffla et croqua. Il mâcha doucement, se retenant pour ne pas vomir quand il avala sa première bouchée avec une grimace. Mishima rit doucement.

"Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau", Dit-elle en se levant.

Dès qu'elle fut dos à lui, il envoya le reste du gâteau dans la poubelle. Il ne pouvait juste pas le manger.

"Oh, tu as déjà fini ? Tu vois quand tu veux !", Sourit la brune en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique remplit d'eau.

"Oui", Il prit le verre avec un petit hochement de tête, et il prit deux grandes gorgées. L'eau était à température ambiante. Il aurait bien bu quelque chose de très froid, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix.

"Est-ce que tu te sens un peu mieux ?"

"Oui, merci."

"Ok. Je vais appeler tes parents. En attendant, vas t'allonger un peu, d'accord ?"

"Oui."

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se retourner vers son bureau. Lui se leva précautionneusement. Il sentait ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Oui, il se sentait un peu mieux, mais ce n'était pas encore la grande forme. De toute façon, peut-être qu'il s'était déjà résigné à ce que cela ne le soit plus jamais, maintenant qu'il était seul. Abandonné.

Il se hissa dans un des lits vaquant, retira ses basket avec les pieds en poussant sur le talon, et s'allongea en soupirant, fixant son regard sur le plafond. Il n'y était pas arrivé finalement. Il n'avait pas pu se sentir fort pendant ce match d'entraînement, le tout premier depuis le départ d'Iwaizumi. Quel piètre capitaine il faisait. S'il le voyait être si misérable, c'est sûr qu'Hajime lui crierait dessus. Peut-être même qu'il lui donnerait un bon coup de poing pour lui remettre les idées en place. C'était peut-être ce dont il avait vraiment besoin...

Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il savait qu'il faisait n'importe quoi, mais c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était misérable, mais c'était ce qu'il était maintenant. Son regard s'arrêta sur ses poignets et son cœur se serra.

Il se revit recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la baignoire, pleurant comme un enfant, silencieux à l'exception d'un sanglot de temps à autre, le rasoir de son père dans la main, serrant les dents quand les lames entraient dans sa chair pour la couper avec une précision chirurgicale, regardant sans voir le sang s'échapper des blessures et les perles rouges se dissoudre dans l'eau tiède.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cela lui avait fait un bien fou, et qu'il avait recommencé. Deux fois. Cela l'aidait à détourner la douleur de ne plus avoir l'être qu'il aimait le plus à ses cotés.

'Reprend-toi, Tooru. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort !', S'était-il dit une fois. Oui, c'est vrai. Au moins, il était toujours en vie, alors il n'y avait sans doute pas à se mettre dans des états pareils. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était mort, mais c'était tout comme. Aucune nouvelle depuis tout ce temps, malgré les dizaines de messages qu'il avait envoyés. C'était tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir, ça le mettait tellement mal, et les scénarios qu'il voyait dans sa tête lui ôtaient le sommeil.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre et il dû se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Ça lui arrivait souvent d'avoir mal comme ça lorsqu'il pensait à Iwaizumi. A cause de l'angoisse. Ça le rongeait.

"Oikawa-kun ?", Mishima-san était revenue près de lui. Il se redressa sur les coudes et elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, "Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre tes parents alors j'ai contacté ta grande sœur. Elle va venir te chercher."

Il hocha la tête et murmura un 'merci'. L'infirmière hocha aussi la tête en retour, et elle le laissa, tirant le rideau blanc derrière elle pour lui donner un peu de tranquillité -enfin pas que l'infirmerie soit un endroit bruyant ou quoi que ce soit.

Il laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller blanc avec un profond soupire, et son avant-bras vint barrer son visage pour recouvrir ses yeux. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas revu sa sœur. Est-ce qu'elle était au courant ? Est-ce que leur mère lui avait parlé de tout ce qui était arrivé ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle serait surprise, en arrivant, de le voir dans un état si misérable ?

Il préférait ne pas trop se le demander.

Doucement, ses pensées s'égarèrent et il en vint à se demander comment se passait le match contre Karasuno. Et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu s'évanouir !? Ah, il avait fière allure, le capitaine de l'équipe de volleyball. Le Grand Roi Oikawa Tooru, l'idole des filles. Et le coach lui avait interdit de rejouer tant qu'il ne se sentirait pas mieux... Il enrageait. Il avait besoin de jouer au volley, il en avait tout autant besoin qu'il avait besoin de respirer, ou bien qu'il avait besoin d'Iwa.

Et pourtant, après lui avoir arraché Hajime, on lui prenait le volley. Et ensuite, on voulait qu'il aille mieux ? Il ne fallait pas trop compter là dessus. Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il avait envie d'avoir une balle entre les mains, de sentir son poids lorsqu'il la recevait et qu'il la passait, ou lorsqu'il servait.

Il en avait besoin.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait été conduit à l'infirmerie lorsque sa sœur arriva. Il ne la vit pas tout de suite à cause des rideaux, mais il l'entendit. Le claquement des talons sur le sol, les coups contre la porte, puis sa voix.

"Bonjour, je suis la sœur d'Oikawa Tooru.", elle semblait un peu essoufflée, comme si elle s'était pressée de venir. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'urgence...

"Bonjour, je vous remercie d'être venue aussi vite.", répondit l'infirmière de sa voix éternellement chaleureuse, "Il est juste là."

Il se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit et une seconde plus tard, le rideau s'ouvrait sur Mishima-san et sa sœur. Oikawa Tomoe était une jeune femme plutôt grande —et elle l'était encore plus perchée sur ses talons— avec des cheveux châtains ondulés qu'elle n'attachait généralement qu'à la maison, et des yeux chocolat. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son petit frère, était aussi très jolie, mais tous les deux n'avaient cependant pas du tout le même caractère. Tooru remarqua qu'elle portait son tailleur, signe qu'elle avait probablement quitté le travail pour venir le chercher. Il les regarda, et son aînée se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer. Etant donné l'air inquiet et peiné qui froissait son visage, leur mère lui avait sûrement parlé. Alors elle savait.

"Tooru, est-ce que ça va ?", demanda-t-elle dans un murmure contre son oreille.

Il ne répondit pas et serra les poings. Il détestait cette question. Comment pouvait-on lui demander s'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait sincèrement l'air d'aller bien ? Sa sœur le libéra de ses bras mais garda les mains sur ses épaules pour l'observer avec attention. Cela le mit mal-à-l'aise et il dû détourner les yeux.

"Je te ramène à la maison, d'accord ?", Tomoe souffla doucement, d'un ton réconfortant. Son cadet hocha la tête. L'infirmière invita la brune à venir signer la décharge de sortie pendant qu'Oikawa remettait ses chaussures. A ce moment, il se rappela que ses affaires étaient restées au vestiaire, et qu'il portait toujours son uniforme de volley.

"Nee-san, il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires", dit-il en s'approchant du bureau au dessus duquel l'aînée était penchée pour signer l'autorisation. Elle hocha la tête et lui répondit qu'ils iraient.

Une fois que tout fut en ordre, ils purent partir. Tomoe remercia l'infirmière pour avoir prit soin de son frère, et Tooru s'inclina aussi légèrement. Mishima sourit amicalement avant de poser sur le plus jeune Oikawa un regard sérieux juste avant qu'il ne sorte de l'infirmerie.

"Vous êtes encore jeune, Oikawa-kun. Vous avez toute la vie devant vous.", dit-elle d'un ton entendu. L'adolescent comprit qu'elle faisait référence aux coupures sur ses poignets. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Sa sœur et lui s'arrêtèrent pour récupérer son sac et ses vêtements dans la salle du club, mais il ne prit pas le temps de se changer. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder ici. Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux et assez inconfortable. Les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent furent lorsque Tomoe lui annonça qu'elle le ramenait chez elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul chez leurs parents. Il s'était contenté d'un "hm" presque inaudible.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'appartement de sa sœur, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet et rinça son visage à l'eau glacée. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir et de se remettre les idées en place. Il resta quelques minutes appuyé au rebord du lavabo, la tête penchée et des gouttes d'eau tombant de son menton, jusqu'à ce que des coups résonnent à la porte.

"Tooru, je t'ai préparé du thé."

Il se redressa et attrapa une serviette pour sécher son visage. Il se changea rapidement avec le jogging et le sweat qu'il laissait toujours ici au cas où, et il regagna le salon. Sa sœur était là. Elle aussi s'était changée au profit d'un leggings et d'une tunique avec un gilet en laine. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en chignon.

Elle lui mima de s'asseoir avec un sourire encourageant. Il s'exécuta et elle lui tendit un mug fumant décoré de personnages colorés. C'était très probablement un mug appartenant à Takeru. Il l'accepta et frémit au contact de la céramique chaude contre ses mains. Tomoe se servit aussi et s'assit sur le fauteuil, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine.

Ils restèrent silencieux encore un moment, buvant chacun leur thé sans un mot, perdus dans des pensées. C'est l'aînée qui brisa finalement le silence, "Est-ce que tu as faim ?", demanda-t-elle en désignant du menton l'assiette pleine de cookies sur la table basse, "C'est Takeru qui les a préparés, ils sont délicieux !", ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

"Non merci", Tooru répondit avec un vague coup d'œil aux pâtisseries.

Sa sœur soupira, "S'te plaît Tooru, prend en un !", elle se pencha pour saisir un cookie et le tendre à son frère avec un regard presque suppliant, "Pour faire plaisir à ton neveu."

Il soupira et finit par accepter. Il mordit dans le gâteau et le mâcha doucement. Cette fois, il allait être obligé de le manger en entier, puisque la châtain près de lui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ce n'était pas mauvais en effet, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger. Il se força cependant, et Tomoe sembla contente lorsqu'il avala le dernier morceau.

"Alors, c'était bon ? Takeru est vraiment doué en cuisine pas vrai ? Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait devenir un grand chef !", elle aimait beaucoup vanter les merveilles de son fils adoré.

Tooru risqua un léger sourire, car cela l'amusait toujours de voir les étoiles briller dans les yeux de sa sœur dans ces moments là, "Oui, c'est vrai."

"Ah, j'ai réussi à te décrisper le visage !", l'aînée sourit et envoya un clin d'œil au plus jeune, "Tu sais que tu as vraiment une mine affreuse ? Tu devrais sourire plus ! En plus, tu sais que faire la tête accélère l'apparition des rides ?"

Il était sûr que c'était totalement faux, mais elle essayait clairement de lui remonter le moral alors il ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Enfin, c'était bien gentil de sa part, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait durablement retrouver le sourire. Rapidement, celui qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres disparut, et celui de son aînée se fana aussi.

Elle soupira, "Ecoute, Tooru... je suis au courant pour- pour Hajime-kun et... tout ce que tu as eu à traverser ces derniers temps", commença-t-elle avec embarras, "Mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses abattre ! Je sais qu'il te manque, je sais que c'est dur, mais s'il te plaît ne fout pas ta vie en l'air..."

"Nan, tu ne sais pas", répondit-il doucement sans quitter son mug des yeux.

Tomoe soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait l'air vraiment triste et désolée pour son petit frère et elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour réussir à le réconforter. Elle voulait le soutenir, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment y parvenir.

"En tout cas, si tu as envie d'en parler je suis là, ok ? Tu sais que je te soutiendrai toujours."

Le volleyeur hocha la tête en essayant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il avait soudain à nouveau terriblement envie de pleurer. Il avait toujours été assez proche de sa sœur et elle avait toujours été là pour le protéger, aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire. Alors être avec elle maintenant, l'entendre dire qu'elle serait toujours de son coté, ça lui faisait du bien, et il avait l'impression qu'une part de la pression qui le broyait disparaissait.

Il voulait lui parler. Il en avait besoin. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait tout enfoui au fond de lui, trop longtemps qu'il lutait seul une lutte vaine. Trop longtemps qu'il n'avait eu personne pour le soutenir alors qu'il en avait tellement besoin.

"Nee-san...", commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante pour attirer son attention, "Est-ce que c'est vraiment mal... ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment un être répugnant... ? Est-ce que c'est contre nature que j'aime Iwa-chan... ?"

Il se souvenait encore tellement bien des mots terribles que le père d'Hajime lui avait dits. Il l'avait traité de pervers, lui avait dit qu'il le dégoûtait. Cet homme qui l'avait adoré presque comme un second fils pendant des années lui avait envoyé ces paroles horribles au visage et cela avait été comme se faire poignarder en plein cœur.

Le visage de la jeune femme se plissa dans une expression d'indignement, "Quoi ? Bien sûr que non Tooru, qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ?! Que tu aimes un garçon ou une fille, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui importe, c'est que tu sois heureux. Alors tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça."

"Hm... tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi tu sais..."

"Eh bien les personnes qui pensent différemment n'ont vraiment rien comprit ! L'amour ne se contrôle pas, c'est comme ça on n'y peut rien. Alors la seule chose à faire c'est d'accepter, et peu importe de qui on tombe amoureux. Si les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre et respecter ça, alors ce sont des crétins !"

La virulence dans ses paroles réussit à décrocher un autre sourire discret à Oikawa. Un sourire un peu amer, et surtout très triste. C'était bien beau ce qu'elle disait, mais cela n'empêchait pas que son amour pour Hajime avait conduit à cette situation terrible. Et il s'en voulait.

"J'ai tellement peur...", et cela lui coûtait de dire ces mots. Oikawa Tooru ne montrait jamais lorsqu'il avait peur -ou presque. Mais là, il craquait. Il en avait assez, il était fatigué. Sa sœur le regardait avec tristesse sans rien dire.

"Je me sens totalement perdu sans lui...", sanglota-t-il bien qu'aucune larme ne coulait, "je sais pas quoi faire... on avait toujours été ensemble et maintenant... Je m'en veux tellement. C'est ma faute. Tout, tout est ma faute."

Il pinça les lèvres et déglutit, ravalant ses larmes. Il tremblait mais ne voulait pas pleurer. Il avait déjà trop pleuré. Avec Iwaizumi à des kilomètres de lui et aucun moyen de le contacter, il se sentait comme si on avait emmené une partie de lui loin, très loin. Une partie de lui qui lui était vitale et maintenant, il avait l'impression de dépérir.

"Oh, Tooru..." Sa sœur avait la voix brisée, elle aussi au bord des larmes à la vue de son petit frère dans une telle détresse. Elle reposa son mug sur la table basse et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et elle le serra contre elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux, "Je suis tellement, tellement désolée..."

Il enfouit son visage dans son épaule, fermant les poings au dos de son pull avec force et étouffant quelques sanglots. Lui aussi était désolé. Tellement, tellement désolé.

* * *

 **Preview du chapitre 7** **-**

"appelle-moi en arrivant d'accord ?"

"Mais... pourquoi ? "

"Papa m'a fait sortir de la cuisine parce qu'il a dit qu'il devait parler à maman. "

"Ok. Je te fais confiance."

"C'est une blague j'espère !?"

"Je suis désolé"

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'était chaud de faire le preview parce qu'énormément de répliques spoilaient... mais bon j'ai fais comme j'ai pu !**

 **Je sais qu'on a apprit que Tooru avait plutôt vraisemblablement un frère puisque Takeru s'appelle aussi Oikawa mais quand j'ai commencé cette fic, on ne le savait pas encore et je lui ai écris une soeur, donc ici, il a une soeur et pas un frère.**

 **On m'a demandé si cette fiction serait longue ou courte, mais je ne peux pas encore répondre avec certitude. Je pense qu'elle fera aux alentours de 15 chapitres mais comme je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire, rien n'est sûr. En tout cas n'ayez crainte, il n'y aura pas que de la souffrance (semi-mensonge)**

 **Breeef ! J'ai très hâte de poster le prochain chapitre parce que c'est personnellement un de mes préférés jusqu'à présent (vous pouvez demander à Emma, cette amie géniale chez qui j'ai posté plusieurs chapitres, elle vous dira que j'en parle tout le temps de ce chapitre et que j'en suis trop fière xD)**

 **Par ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos reviews. Je vous jure quand je les lis j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux tellement elles me font plaisir ! Vous êtes les meilleurs, et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer cette fiction autant que j'aime l'écrire !**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	8. CHAPITRE 7

Hey hey heeey !

Désolée pour le temps qu'a prit ce chapitre pour arriver ! Le truc c'est que je voulais absolument finir le chapitre 8 avant de poster celui-là, et que j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre 8. Et voilà comment un mois s'est écoulé... encore désolée !

Enfin bref ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie du fond du coeur de suivre cette fiction, et merci particulièrement aux personnes qui laissent des reviews. Vous êtes les meilleurs, et avoir vos avis est la meilleur des motivations ! o/

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **PS** : il y a cette chanson que j'ai découverte y'a quelques semaines et j'ai été trop choquée de voir à quel point elle est faite pour cette fic ! Genre c'est un truc de fou, les paroles collent tellement ! que ce soit par rapport aux chapitres déjà en ligne ou ceux à venir. C'est **_Sinners_ ** de _Lauren Aquilina_ et juste... ECOUTEZ LA ! Je peux pas l'écouter sans penser à cette fic haha ! Et du coup elle m'émeu encore plus x)

 **PS2** : ce chapitre contient un peu de **smut** mais c'est très court et peu détaillé. Malgré tout, si vous ne voulez vraiment pas le lire, je l'ai encadré avec des lines de séparation pour que vous puissiez le repérer et le sauter.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7** : " _Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far. It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar._ "

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester dormir ici ?", Demanda Tomoe pour la quatrième fois au moins alors qu'elle regardait son frère ajuster l'anse de son sac sur son épaule.

Tooru hocha la tête, "Certain.", il se tourna vers elle pour lui offrir un maigre sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

"Ok.", dit-elle doucement, "mais appelle-moi en arrivant d'accord ?"

Il hocha la tête et après avoir salué son beau-frère, son neveu et sa sœur, il quitta l'immeuble. La nuit était tombée dehors et l'air était froid. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules pour protéger son cou du vent et descendit rapidement la rue. L'appartement de sa sœur était à une dizaine de minutes à pieds de chez lui et il fit le chemin en essayant de ne pas trop penser.

Plus tôt, il était resté un long moment blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son aînée et cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs de lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'elle était toujours celle qui le réconfortait lorsqu'il était triste. Elle avait toujours eu la fibre maternelle et sa présence avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

Après ça, ils avaient regardé la télévision et quand Takeru était rentré avec son père, il était allé jouer au volley avec lui dans le parc au pied de l'immeuble. Il avait pu se vider la tête et oublier pour un moment. Ça lui avait fait du bien.

Il s'engagea dans la rue qu'il habitait, marchant d'un pas lent, éclairé par les réverbères. La lumière jaune et froide qu'ils projetaient sur lui le rendait encore plus morose qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était entouré par un profond silence. Le quartier était plutôt tranquille alors à partir d'une certaine heure, plus même une seule voiture ne passait, le laissant seul avec le son de ses chaussures contre le goudron comme seule compagnie.

Il avait les mains au fond de ses poches et le cou rentré dans son écharpe, essayant d'échapper au vent froid qui lui fouettait le visage. Il avait froid, il aurait tellement aimé se réchauffer dans une étreinte... L'hiver n'était pas vraiment sa saison préférée, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas neigé cette année et que les beaux paysages enneigés étaient tout ce qui apportait un tant soit peu de charme à cette saison.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne fit ainsi pas vraiment attention aux bruits de pas derrière lui. La personne qui marchait derrière son dos était encore à plusieurs mètres de lui alors le son lui parvenait à peine. Mais rapidement, le martèlement de chaussures s'accéléra, comme si la personne courait, et finalement l'adolescent l'entendit. Par réflexe il voulut tourner la tête pour voir, mais il eut à peine le temps de tordre le cou que déjà un poids lui tomba dessus, manquant de le faire trébucher.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et se surprit même à vaguement paniquer. Pourquoi cette personne s'était-elle jetée sur lui ? Pourquoi l'enlaçait-elle maintenant tellement fort qu'il peinait à respirer ?

"Qu-"

"Oikawa... ", une voix lui parvint, faible et étouffée car le visage de son agresseur était enfoui contre sa veste. Cependant, cette voix, il la reconnut. Elle avait déjà prononcé son nom tellement de fois qu'i l'aurait reconnue entre mille. L'inconnu le libéra en relevant la tête et il le regarda dans les yeux. Et son cœur rata un battement. Il se figea, incapable de dire un mot. C'était lui. Il était là, juste devant lui.

"Iwa-chan... ", souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

C'était bien lui, en chair et en os. Ses joues et le bout de son nez étaient rosis par le froid, ses yeux sombres le fixaient avec bonheur, ses lèvres étaient largement étirées par un sourire. Tooru sentit sa gorge se nouer et les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il n'était pas censé être là. Il devrait être à Kyoto, à des kilomètres de lui. Et pourtant...

"Iwa...-chan... ", il se jeta sur lui, les bras grands ouverts, et il les referma autour de son cou pour l'enfermer contre son corps.

Iwaizumi enserra sa taille et coinça sa tête contre son cou alors que le châtain faisait de même, laissant ses larmes couler sans retenue et humidifier l'écharpe de son ami d'enfance. La vision d'Hajime était brouillée par ses larmes, alors il ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, éclairés par la lumière jaune et froide des lampadaires, mais soudain il n'avait plus l'air de faire si froid que ça...

Finalement, Oikawa fit un pas en arrière et il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, plantant son regard larmoyant dans celui de l'autre adolescent, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

"J'ai fugué.", répondit le wing spiker sans la moindre hésitation, "J'ai fraudé le train pour venir jusqu'ici ", ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire, "J'ai de la chance de ne pas avoir été contrôlé... "

Oikawa le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, "Mais... pourquoi ? "

Hajime haussa un sourcil, comme étonné de sa question, "Bah, je voulais te revoir. "

Tooru sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et une vague de bonheur le submerger. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais en même temps, il voulait tellement y croire. Iwa-chan avait fait tout ça pour lui. Il était partit de chez lui, avait prit illégalement un train jusqu'ici, avait probablement marché toute la longue route depuis la gare, juste pour pouvoir le revoir. Il avait encore envie de pleurer.

Iwaizumi leva une main jusqu'à sa tête pour se frotter l'arrière du crâne, "J'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, c'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête... mais... j'y arrivais plus. Être loin de toi, sans aucun moyen de te contacter, c'était plus possible. "

"Iwa-chan... ", le châtain pouffa, "Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à utiliser ta tête"

"Oi ! ", le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se mettre en colère, le passeur avait déjà prit sa main dans la sienne, "On devrait y aller. ", dit-il en le tirant derrière lui.

"Où ça ? "

"Chez ma sœur. Tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, mes parents trouveraient un moyen de prévenir les tiens que tu es là. Mais Tomoe acceptera de nous cacher. "

"Nous ? ", répéta le brun.

Tooru hocha la tête et il raffermit sa prise sur la main de son petit ami, "Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'éloigner à nouveau. "

Hajime sourit et serra la main du capitaine. Lui non plus ne voulait plus jamais se laisser emmener loin de lui. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de l'aînée Oikawa presque en courant, pressés de se retrouver à l'abri et au chaud. En arrivant devant la porte, le châtain ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, il entra directement en appelant sa sœur. Cette dernière apparut dans le couloir en moins d'une seconde, les yeux grands ouverts.

"Tooru ? ", elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, "Hajime-kun ? ", elle retourna son regard sur son frère, ses yeux réclamant silencieusement une explication.

"Il est revenu ! ", s'exclama le cadet, un large sourire décorant son visage, "Je rentrais à la maison, et je l'ai croisé ! Il a fugué et il est revenu ! Mais on ne peut pas rentrer, papa et maman ne seraient pas d'accord pour qu'il reste. Alors est-ce qu'on peut rester ici ? S'il te plait !"

Tomoe ne comprenait pas vraiment tout à la situation, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que le frère qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'était plus du tout le même que celui qu'elle avait quitté tout à l'heure. Celui-là était celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Les yeux pétillants, le sourire aux lèvres, la voix vive et enjouée. Son petit frère était revenu, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle à ce moment.

"Oui bien sûr ! Entrez, ne restez pas là, vous devez mourir de froid ! ", les invita-t-elle joyeusement, et les deux garçons s'exécutèrent après avoir quitté leurs chaussures, " Vous pouvez aller vous laver pour vous réchauffer le temps que je finisse de préparer le repas."

A ce moment, Takeru apparut dans le couloir, affublé d'un tablier bien trop grand pour lui, et un large sourire apparut sur son visage, "Iwaizumi-niisan ! "

Takeru avait toujours adoré Iwaizumi. Il l'admirait parce qu'il était fort, et qu'il arrivait à supporter son oncle entre autres choses. Hajime appréciait aussi beaucoup le petit neveu de son ami d'enfance, alors il lui rendit son sourire en lui adressant un petit geste de la main, "Hey caïd"

Une seconde plus tard, c'était le mari de Tomoe qui faisait irruption dans le couloir, "Iwaizumi-kun ? ", il avait les sourcils froncés, vraisemblablement étonné de le voir ici alors qu'il savait pour son déménagement et tout ce qui allait avec.

"Bonsoir", l'adolescent inclina la tête.

"Allez vous mettre à l'aise les garçons, on va bientôt dîner", ordonna la sœur aînée, "Tu viens Takeru ?"

" Oui ! ", le garçon s'engouffra dans la cuisine avec sa mère, et son père les suivit. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir. Tooru lança un regard à Hajime qui lui sourit doucement. Il sourit à son tour et prit sa main dans la sienne avec douceur pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Il passa par la chambre de Takeru pour récupérer une autre paire de vêtement qu'il gardait ici au cas où et il les tendit à son petit ami, "Va te laver en premier, j'irai après toi", lui dit-il gentiment.

Iwaizumi prit les vêtements en hochant la tête, "Ok.", et il quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Oikawa soupira. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait sans doute supplié le brun pour qu'ils se lavent ensemble mais là, même si ce n'était pas forcément l'envie qui manquait, il s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas.

En attendant, il passa dans la chambre de sa sœur pour récupérer les deux futons de secours dans le placard et il les déroula dans le bureau.

"Où est Iwaizumi-niisan ? ", Demanda brusquement une voix dans son dos qui le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour trouver son neveu dans l'entrée de la pièce.

"Iwa-chan est dans la salle de bain. Vous avez déjà fini de cuisiner ? "

L'enfant fit non de la tête, "Papa m'a fait sortir de la cuisine parce qu'il a dit qu'il devait parler à maman. "

Tooru fronça les sourcils. S'il avait voulu lui parler en privé maintenant, cela avait forcément à voir avec leur présence ici. Il sortit du bureau et s'arrêta devant la porte fermée de la cuisine d'où il entendait venir des voix étouffées.

"Ecoute, c'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit ou deux.", disait sa sœur d'un ton fatigué.

"Tomoe, le problème n'est pas qu'ils soient là. Au contraire, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Le problème c'est qu'Iwaizumi-kun a fait une fugue, ok ? Ses parents ont sûrement dû déjà remarquer qu'il était parti, et ils vont très probablement faire appel à la police pour le retrouver. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si on découvre qu'on l'a caché ? "

"Mais je ne peux pas mettre mon propre frère dehors enfin ! Ils ont besoin d'un endroit où rester. On trouvera une solution, j'te l'promet. Alors s'il te plaît."

Il y eut un instant de silence où Tooru retenait presque son souffle, avant qu'un lourd soupire ne résonne, "Ok. Je te fais confiance."

Un autre soupire, de soulagement cette fois, "Merci."

Le châtain soupira aussi, tout aussi soulagé que sa sœur, mais aussi préoccupé. Après tout, son mari avait raison. Ses parents allaient le chercher, ils ne pourraient pas rester ici. Ce n'était pas encore fini, c'était encore loin de l'être. Ils allaient encore avoir à faire à beaucoup de choses. Mais cette fois, ils ne se laisseraient pas faire. Tout plutôt qu'être de nouveau séparés.

"Est-ce que Iwaizumi-niisan est un hors-la-loi ? ", demanda Takeru qui avait suivit son oncle avec curiosité.

Le passeur gloussa, "Ouais, probablement quelque chose comme ça."

Quelques instants plus tard, Hajime sortit de la salle de bain et pendant que Tooru y allait à son tour, il se fit traîner par Takeru dans sa chambre, parce que le plus jeune voulait le défier au bras de fer en vantant qu'il s'était entraîné et qu'il avait vaincu plein de garçons à l'école.

Le garçon se lava rapidement et quand il sortit de la salle d'eau, il trouva son petit ami et son neveu en train de dresser la table en discutant joyeusement avec sa sœur. C'était presque comme si tout était normal de nouveau. Comme s'ils avaient retrouvé leur routine tranquille, confortable, où ils n'avaient à s'inquiéter de rien d'autre que devenir plus fort au volley et chercher une université. Des choses qui semblaient à cet instant bien dérisoires. Ils dînèrent également dans une certaine bonne humeur, puis vint le moment d'aller se coucher. Assez tôt, car ils étaient épuisés de toutes leurs émotions. Tomoe insista pour qu'ils aillent se reposer sans aider à débarrasser ou à faire la vaisselle, alors ils rejoignirent le bureau qui leur servirait de chambre pour cette nuit.

Seule la petite lumière d'appoint posée sur le bureau était allumée, diffusant une lumière tamisée dans la pièce. Au travers de la porte fermée, ils entendaient les bruits de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque dans l'évier, des discutions des deux adultes de la maison, de la télévision que Takeru regardait. Mais tous ces sons leurs parvenait faiblement, étouffés, et leur chambre était plutôt silencieuse. Les deux garçons étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un seul futon –à se demander pourquoi Tooru en avait sortit deux– et aucun d'eux ne parlait. La tête du châtain était blottie contre le torse d'Hajime qui avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre son corps. De son autre main, il caressait doucement le bras que le passeur avait laissé barrer son ventre, glissant lentement ses doigts contre la peau frémissante.

"Dis, Iwa-chan", Oikawa commença finalement, "Comment c'est, Kyoto ?"

"Horrible.", répondit le plus vieux du tac-au-tac, avant de préciser, "Enfin, l'endroit en lui-même est plutôt joli à vrai dire. Mais je ne me sens pas à ma place. Surtout au lycée. Pas mal de filles me collent... Il parait qu'elles me trouvent _ténébreux_."

Tooru fit la moue, "Aucune fille n'a le droit de s'approcher d'Iwa-chan."

"Oi", le brun pouffa, "Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi, avec tout ton fan-club !"

"... c'est pas pareil. ", le passeur marmonna.

Le brun sourit simplement avant de continuer, "Les gars de l'équipe de volley sont sympas. Mais... je sais pas. J'arrive pas à m'intégrer. C'est... trop différent. C'est trop bizarre. Ça fait des années que je joue avec toi, avec Matsukawa, avec Hanamaki... j'aime notre équipe, je ne veux faire partie d'aucune autre."

Le capitaine esquissa un léger sourire amer, "Tu leur manque, tu sais..."

"Ils me manquent aussi."

"Kindaichi a pleuré quand il a apprit que tu ne reviendrais pas.", ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. En réalité, sans doute qu'ils avaient tous versé une larme. Et c'était lui qui avait le plus pleuré.

"J'espère que je pourrai tous les revoir. "

"Hm. Et chez toi, ça se passe comment ? "

"C'est le pire. Mes parents font comme si de rien était, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. Je supporte plus leurs sourires hypocrites, quand ils me souhaitent de passer une bonne journée, ou quand mon père me demande si j'ai croisé des filles mignonnes au lycée. Ils sont horribles. Je les déteste."

Oikawa hésita une poignée de secondes avant de répliquer doucement, "Ne dis pas ça, Iwa-chan... "

"Je le pense."

Il comprenait. C'était triste d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il haïssait ses parents, mais ceux d'Hajime lui avaient fait tant de mal. Ils leurs avaient fait tant de mal, que c'était compréhensible.

"Je déteste ma vie là-bas.", le wing spiker conclut avec fermeté, "Mais maintenant que je suis revenu, ça va aller."

Il glissa sa main le long du bras de son petit ami pour aller la glisser dans la sienne, mais il stoppa brusquement son geste lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'anormal sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Au niveau du poignet. Il se redressa brusquement, forçant Oikawa à faire de même, et il saisit brusquement son poignet pour l'examiner. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'effroi quand il vit les blessures dont certaines n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées, pleines de sang coagulé. Tooru détourna la tête sans rien dire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Hajime leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était plein d'effroi et de colère, "Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Oikawa !? ", demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante et vibrante, "C'est une blague j'espère !? Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?"

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite et faisait bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de son petit ami. Finalement, il dit d'une voix basse et pleine de tristesse : "J'avais tellement mal quand tu es parti... c'était tellement dur d'être loin de toi... "

Il déglutit et prit une seconde pour se calmer et se retenir de pleurer en pensant à ces fois où il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour mutiler ses poignets en pleurant des torrents de larmes parce qu'il était seul, parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il était perdu, parce qu'il était désespéré et que son cœur le faisait souffrir de la plus atroce manière qui soit.

"C'est la seule chose qui parvenait à me calmer un peu. Pendant quelques instants... "

Toute la souffrance et la tristesse qui émanaient de sa voix serrèrent le cœur d'Iwaizumi qui sentit immédiatement toute colère le quitter. Lui aussi avait eu tellement mal d'être séparé de lui. Et il se sentait coupable. Il avait l'impression que c'était sa faute, qu'il était celui qui, indirectement, lui avait causé ces blessures.

Doucement, il se rallongea et attira l'autre garçon dans sa position initiale aussi. Il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Et il déposa un baiser sur une des cicatrices. Tooru rougit violemment à ce geste, et un long frisson le traversa, mais il ne retira pas son bras. Il regarda avec une certaine fascination son ami d'enfance laisser des baisers sur chacune des blessures avec une douceur et une délicatesse infinies, les yeux fermés.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça", murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Le châtain pinça les lèvres, "Alors ne me quitte plus jamais..."

Hajime rouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Tous les deux avaient les yeux brillants de larmes. Cela faisait trop d'émotions, que ce soit ces deux dernières semaines, ou juste ce soir. Ils étaient épuisés, et l'on pleure toujours si facilement lorsque la fatigue nous accable.

"Je suis désolé", le capitaine amena sa main à la joue de son petit ami et il la caressa tendrement avec son pouce. Il approcha son visage et leurs lèvres se lièrent. Un baiser léger, d'une poignée de secondes à peine, avant qu'ils ne se regardent à nouveau, leurs yeux pleins de tristesse et de joie mêlés.

Iwaizumi attira le passeur dans un autre baiser.

* * *

Cette fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, leurs lèvres s'épousèrent avec passion, leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur de l'autre était réconfortante et incroyablement douce. Tooru brisa une seconde leur baiser, juste le temps de s'installer à califourchon sur le bassin du brun, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser encore furieusement. Les mains de l'ancien Ace de Seijoh se posèrent contre ses hanches, faisant doucement remonter le t-shirt qu'il portait pour caresser sa peau brûlante.

C'était tellement chaud. Tout était brûlant. Leur baiser, leurs peaux, leurs souffles. Ils avaient eu tellement froid, perdus loin de l'autre dans l'hiver. Ils avaient eu si froid. Mais maintenant, ils étaient de nouveau bercés par cette douce chaleur d'être ensemble. Cela leur avait tellement manqué. Presque deux semaines sans se voir, sans se parler, et enfin ils étaient ensemble. C'était le sentiment le plus doux qu'ils aient jamais ressenti.

Les hanches de Tooru roulèrent désespérément contre le bassin d'Hajime alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupire de bien-être, les dents du brun mordillèrent ses lèvres en retour. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre sans aucune retenue, leurs bas-ventres étaient tiraillés par un désir brûlant exacerbé par leur séparation.

Iwaizumi fit retirer son haut au châtain avant de le faire rouler sur le coté pour se retrouver au dessus de lui. Il se pencha sur son torse et sa bouche se posa sur sa clavicule droite. Il prit la peau entre ses dents et la mordilla un instant avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres pour la rougir. Le passeur ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement muet, son souffle rendu court par leur baiser langoureux. Les bruits mouillés que produisait son petit ami en lui laissant un suçon le firent frémir de tout son être.

Hajime remonta dans son cou pour y laisser quelques baisers papillon, et jusqu'à son oreille contre laquelle il murmura : "Tu m'as tellement manqué... ", avant de redescendre ses baisers le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, de son torse, jusqu'à son ventre que le passeur sentait se tordre de l'intérieur.

Il cambra le dos, désireux de plus, "Toi aussi... Iwa-chan... tu m'as manqué..."

Le wing spiker mordillait son bas ventre avant d'y déposer des baisers aussi légers que des caresses, et le contraste entre les deux était délicieux.

Tooru gémit doucement et ses mains empoignèrent les courts cheveux bruns de son ami d'enfance, "Iwa-chan... s'il te plaît... ", sa respiration était haletante et sa voix tremblait de luxure, le suppliant sans le dire clairement de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son propre nom.

L'autre adolescent avait parfaitement comprit le message. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous les deux sans plus aucun vêtement. La sensation de leurs peaux se touchant sans les barrières de tissus était encore plus agréable. Elle était si vraie et tellement exaltante.

Iwaizumi contemplait le corps offert de son petit ami, sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme irrégulier, son visage rouge, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux en pagaille. Il était magnifique. Cette vue lui avait tellement manquée. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue, puis ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il le voulait, maintenant. Pendant leur séparation, pas une fois il n'avait ressenti ce besoin intense, il avait eu bien d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Mais maintenant, il se rendait compte à quel point son corps lui avait manqué.

"On n'a pas de lubrifiant... ", fit-il remarquer cependant.

"Oh mon dieu Iwa-chan on s'en fiche, s'il te plaît, juste, prend-moi ! ", Oikawa haleta en lui lançant un regard frustré face auquel Iwa ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

"Très bien. "

Le passeur grimaça de douleur quand l'Ace s'enfonça en lui, et il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de grogner. Son petit ami avait beau y aller avec autant de douceur possible, c'était désagréable.

"Est-ce que ça v-"

"Oui", coupa Tooru en prenant une grande inspiration, "S'il te plaît, dépêche-toi... "

Le brun rougit un peu et il sentit des papillons s'agiter au creux de son ventre. Ce ton tremblant et désireux pousserait au vice même le plus pieu des hommes. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, "Ok". Il bougea, doucement, avec précaution. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, accélérant sa cadence petit à petit. Il voulait vite trouver la zone sensible du châtain pour le faire se sentir bien lui aussi.

Il comprit qu'il l'avait trouvée quand un gémissement mixé à un hoquet de surprise échappa au passeur et qu'il cambra violemment son dos. Le brun sourit et il donna un autre coup au même endroit, recevant un autre glapissement. C'était là. Il prit soin de frapper ce point à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, encouragé par les soupires de bien-être que Tooru soufflait à chaque mouvement de bassin.

C'était tellement bon d'être de nouveau ensemble, de ressentir de nouveau ce bonheur immense, et ces sensations de plaisir que seul lui savait lui procurer. Lorsqu'il était avec Hajime, il se sentait complet, heureux, parfaitement épanoui. Il l'aimait tellement, et voulait passer sa vie entière à ses cotés. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il n'avait qu'un souhait à cet instant précis : que le jour ne se lève jamais, et qu'ils puissent rester pour toujours dans cette pièce, l'un contre l'autre, sans personne pour chercher à les séparer.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour le retrouver. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était bien là, il pouvait le toucher, le sentir contre lui. Il caressait son dos musclé et sa peau fiévreusement chaude était terriblement douce sous ses doigts. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux, cette tignasse sombre et désordonnée qui sentait le shampoing aux agrumes et dans laquelle il adorait mettre son nez. Il entendait son souffle court et ses gémissements à chaque fois qu'il poussait en lui. Oui, il était là, vraiment là. C'était la réalité. Une merveilleuse réalité.

A ce moment, il n'y avait qu'eux et ils étaient seuls au monde. Juste le son de leurs souffles erratiques qui se mêlaient à de profonds gémissements. Juste eux, ensemble, amoureux comme jamais. Les mains du capitaine harponnèrent les épaules noueuses d'Hajime et ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa peau alors qu'il accompagnait ses coups de bassin en roulant des hanches.

"Hajime...", Gémit-il alors que des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues en abondance. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du garçon qu'il aimait, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, "S'il te plaît... ne me laisse plus... "

Encore quelques secondes et il atteignit le point culminant du plaisir. Ses muscles se détendirent et il se laissa retomber sur le futon, mais son souffle était toujours haletant, et les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Iwaizumi s'enfonça encore en lui trois ou quatre fois avant d'atteindre aussi l'orgasme, prenant soin de se retirer juste avant. Il se laissa tomber sur son ami d'enfance, pantelant et couvert de sueur.

* * *

Il le regarda, les yeux mi-clos. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, avec une douceur infinie, et essuya doucement ses larmes qui étaient immédiatement remplacées par de nouvelles.

"Ne pleurs pas mon amour, je suis là. ", souffla-t-il, et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres rougies, "Je t'aime Tooru. "

Le châtain hocha la tête, "Je t'aime aussi. "

Hajime laissa sa tête reposer contre le torse nu du passeur, et il écouta son cœur battre la chamade, les yeux fermés, "Je t'aime", il répéta, "Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... "

Oikawa entrelaça leurs doigts et cala son menton au sommet du crâne de son petit ami, "Hm. ", il sanglota, "Je sais. Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. "

Ils se sentaient bien, mais aussi tellement mal. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ressentaient soudain cette détresse, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Pourtant ils étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais quelque chose leur opprimait le cœur et ils avaient du mal à respirer, ils se sentaient désespérés, ils avaient besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour ne pas se laisser noyer par ce flot d'émotions.

Ils étaient ensemble, oui. Mais pour combien de temps avant que l'on ne cherche à nouveau à les emmener loin l'un de l'autre ?

* * *

 **Preview du chapitre 8 -**

"Ce n'est rien Iwa-chan"

"Arrête de t'inquiéter."

"Je croyais que tu étais de notre coté."

"Depuis quand tuer son adversaire fait partie des règles ?"

"Tu triches !"

"Ce bonheur ne durera pas."

"Tu as raison. Ça doit être pour ça."

"Je le pense toujours."

* * *

 **Eh voilà !**

 **J'ai vraiment essayé de créer une atmosphère à la fin. Je voulais montrer une scène d'amour un peu désespéré, dans une ambiance lourde et pas forcément joyeuse. J'espère y être parvenue...**

 **Maintenant que je relis ce chapitre, je me rends compte qu'il est pas si bien que ça... x) Tant pis !**

 **Voilà. Du coup, je sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que j'updaterai la suite. Le chapitre 8 est fini mais je voudrais terminer le 9 avant de le poster. Et puis je vais pas vraiment avoir le temps d'écrire là avec le bac qui s'approche à grands pas (et faut que je fasse semblant de réviser pour pas trop culpabiliser après coup, haha... ha.) Priez pour moi s'il vous plait, je vais en avoir besoin.**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	9. CHAPITRE 8

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre 8 ! Ah, je me souviens quand, avant de commencer à poster cette fiction, je me disais que je ferais en sorte de mettre un chapitre par semaine... quelle douce illusion. C'est plutôt un chapitre par mois. Et ça risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant... mais je vous explique ça dans ma note de fin !**

 **Pour l'instant, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8** : " _The world may disapprove but my world is only you_ "

Le lendemain matin, quand Tooru ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage d'Hajime qui dormait à coté de lui. Ses traits étaient détendus, comme s'il était parfaitement calme. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait juste passer le souffle fin de sa respiration, et l'oreiller cachait une partie de son visage.

Il avait l'air en paix.

Le châtain sourit et son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine sous l'afflux d'émotion qui le submergeait. Il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés si proches l'un de l'autre –une éternité d'après lui. Beaucoup trop longtemps dans tous les cas.

Il écouta. L'appartement semblait silencieux. Il n'entendait ni la télévision, ni les bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoque, ni d'éclats de voix. Tout le monde devait encore dormir. Il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être. Les rideaux du bureau étaient tirés, mais il pouvait tout de même deviner la clarté fade du petit matin au travers. Il ne devait pas être plus de six heures et demie.

Si tôt. Et il était tellement fatigué. Son dernier vrai repos lui semblait remonter à des années. Il voulait profiter de cette quiétude dans laquelle il se retrouvait enfin. Il souhaitait se laisser bercer sur cette eau calme après la tempête qui avait fait rage dans leur vie. Enfin, il pouvait cesser de se cramponner comme un malheureux à un débris pour ne pas se noyer, et il pouvait respirer.

Il voulait en profiter tant que cela pouvait durer –et pourvu que cela dure toujours.

Doucement, il se glissa plus près d'Iwaizumi, jusqu'à se coller contre lui, et il cala son bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son nez contre son torse, entre ses clavicules. Il en était presque à ronronner de bien-être.

Il sentit son petit ami remuer faiblement et grogner doucement. "Oikawa ? ", marmonna-t-il d'une voix enrouée pleine de sommeil.

"Ce n'est rien Iwa-chan, rendors-toi", sourit le capitaine en déposant un baiser dans son cou, "Tu peux dormir encore."

"Hm. Ok."

Une seconde plus tard, la poitrine du brun se soulevant et s'abaissant sous son souffle lent et régulier lui indiqua qu'il était rapidement retourné au royaume de Morphée. Tooru dessina un sourire plein de tendresse et il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur rassurante de son petit ami qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois, il était seul dans le futon et le soleil filtrait au travers des rideaux. Des sons étouffés lui parvenaient derrière la porte close du bureau ; la télévision, de la vaisselle qu'on entrechoque, des éclats de voix et des rires. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde semblait être réveillé.

Il s'assit et fit craquer son dos avant de se lever. Il se rendit directement à la cuisine, et il y trouva sa sœur, son neveu et son petit ami. Takeru et Hajime préparaient le petit déjeuner en discutant joyeusement pendant que Tomoe était assise au bar avec une tasse de café et son téléphone.

Déjà la veille au soir, il avait été ému et cette fois encore, sa gorge se noua d'émotion. Il ne se lassait pas de voir ce tableau tranquille. Avant, cela lui aurait semblé presque insignifiant, il y aurait à peine fait attention. Mais désormais, il voyait ce petit bout de vie quotidienne, paisible et insouciant, comme une chose précieuse.

"Tooru, tu es enfin levé !", commenta Tomoe lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence. Il hocha la tête sans vraiment l'écouter, trop occupé à capturer le moment. Sa sœur souffla un petit rire. Les deux garçons qui cuisinaient se retournèrent, et Iwaizumi offrit un grand sourire lumineux au châtain. Le cœur de ce dernier se souleva dans sa poitrine. C'était un sourire si vrai, si honnête, si brillant et si chaud. Iwaizumi avait toujours eu le plus beau des sourires.

"C'est prêt !", chantonna Takeru en levant sa poêle du feu. Tomoe se leva de son haut tabouret pour s'approcher de son fils.

"Ok, on va dresser tout ça. Les gars, vous pouvez aller mettre la table ?", demanda-t-elle à l'attention de son frère.

Tooru acquiesça et il sortit avec Hajime pour rejoindre le salon. Le silence était étrangement lourd alors qu'ils sortaient les baguettes et les sets de table tressés. Soudain, l'atmosphère était bizarre et gênante entre eux, et le châtain se demanda pourquoi. Peut-être qu'Iwa-chan était gêné ? De s'imposer ici, ou bien peut-être qu'il regrettait d'être revenu. Peut-être qu'il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû rester à Kyoto et l'oublier bien sagement ?

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à ces pensées.

"Iwa-", commença-t-il doucement, mais l'autre l'interrompit comme s'il savait ce qu'il allait dire –ce qui n'aurait même pas été étonnant, tant il le connaissait par cœur.

"Oikawa. "

Le capitaine se figea. Son ton était ferme et sérieux, et le regard qu'il lui adressait l'était tout autant. Tooru déglutit et il serra les dents, attendant la suite avec angoisse. Allait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il regrettait ?

"Tout va bien. ", dit-il d'un ton sans appel. "Arrête de t'inquiéter. "

Il s'approcha de lui et lui sourit doucement. Il lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans le torse, "Je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix en revenant vers toi. "

Oikawa rougit et des papillons s'agitèrent dans son ventre. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire soulagé et ravi. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et cela sembla satisfaire son petit ami. Le brun se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout se passerait bien, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter.

Tomoe et Takeru apportèrent la nourriture et ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble en discutant. Takeru, tout comme son oncle, était du genre bavard, aussi avec les deux réunis, les conversations étaient toujours animées. Cependant, le plus jeune quitta vite la table une fois son petit déjeuner avalé, entraînant Iwaizumi avec lui, car il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Oui, le Iwaizumi était un être définitivement adoré de tous les membres de la famille Oikawa.

Après leur départ, le ton se calma et la légèreté s'évanouit sous le poids de sujets beaucoup moins agréables entre les deux dernières personnes restantes.

"Toujours aucune nouvelle des parents d'Hajime-kun ?"

"Non. Tant mieux.", répondit froidement le plus jeune.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?"

"J'sais pas."

"Tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas rester.", annonça posément Tomoe.

"Je sais. ", répondit son frère en baissant les yeux, "S'il te plait, laisse-nous encore deux ou trois jours, le temps de trouver une solution. "

L'aînée se mordit la lèvre, l'air contrariée, "Quelle solution, Tooru ? Vous n'êtes que des adolescents, que voulez-vous faire contre les parents d'Hajime-kun ? "

Le volleyeur releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés et l'air énervé, "Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Tomoe ? Qu'Iwa-chan et moi on ne peut pas gagner ? "

"Tooru, ce n'est pas un match de volley. Il n'est pas question de gagner ou de perdre. Et si c'était le cas... vous perdriez sûrement. "

L'adolescent se leva, frappant ses poings sur la table et arrachant un sursaut à sa sœur. Il avait une mine déterminée, sombre et dangereuse. "Je croyais que tu étais de notre coté. "

"Je le suis Tooru, je serai toujours de ton coté. Mais sois réaliste. Tu es capable de raisonner comme un adulte, non ? Alors rends-toi compte que vous ne pouvez rien faire. "

"On trouvera un moyen. "

"Et lequel ? Fuir pour toujours ? "

"Oui. Si c'est la seule solution, c'est ce qu'on fera. "

"C'est insensé ! "

"Comme toute cette histoire. "

Le frère et la sœur se défièrent du regard pendant quelques instants, et la détermination qui flambait dans le regard du plus jeune ne faillit pas une seconde. L'aînée finit par capituler. Elle soupira en baissant la tête.

"Très bien. "

"Merci Tomoe. "

Elle hocha la tête. Ses traits étaient plissés par l'inquiétude et l'incertitude. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour ouvrir les yeux de son frère. Et d'un autre coté, elle voulait tellement le soutenir. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ce combat qu'ils voulaient mener, ils allaient le mener en vain. Le Roi avait beau avoir le meilleur Chevalier à ses cotés, il ne pouvait gagner une bataille perdue d'avance. Tant qu'ils seraient mineurs, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Takeru et Hajime réapparurent dans le salon et Tooru leur servit un grand sourire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'approcha de son petit ami pour s'accrocher à son bras.

"Iwa-chan, allons nous promener !"

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé aujourd'hui, c'était une belle journée malgré le froid. Les deux volleyeurs venaient de sortir du bus qui les avaient conduits en centre-ville, et progressaient maintenant sur le trottoir d'une rue commerçante. Pendant le trajet pour venir ici, Oikawa n'avait pas cessé de regarder son téléphone et d'envoyer des messages, ce qui avait soulevé la curiosité d'Iwaizumi. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait demandé avec qui le châtain discutait, ce dernier lui avait envoyé un clin d'œil agaçant en répliquant que c'était un secret.

Il n'avait plus ressorti son portable depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bus. De temps en temps, Hajime lui lançait un coup d'œil, et à chaque fois, il se retrouvait face à un visage lumineux et souriant. Il avait l'air épanoui. Cela faisait plaisir au wing spiker de le voir comme ça. Il se doutait que dernièrement, il avait dû se sentir particulièrement mal, et sans doute qu'il n'avait pas sourit une seule fois. Alors le savoir heureux maintenant lui donnait un sentiment de Légèreté et de bonheur.

Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs boutiques et achetèrent quelques bricoles. Iwaizumi tenait absolument à acheter quelque chose pour Tomoe, pour la remercier de le cacher, et puis il était tombé sur un strap Gozilla que Tooru lui avait acheté, malgré ses objections.

Lorsqu'il ressortirent du magasin, Hajime accrocha la breloque à son téléphone avec un sourire d'excitation qu'il essayait de refréner, sous le regard amusé et attendri de Tooru.

"Où est-ce que tu veux aller maintenant ?", demanda alors le plus âgé en rangeant son téléphone.

Oikawa étira un large sourire, du genre qui cachait quelque chose, "Je meurs de soif, allons prendre quelque chose à boire !"

Iwa pencha la tête sur le coté en haussant un sourcil méfiant, mais il n'objecta cependant pas la proposition. Il ne dirait pas non à une boisson chaude. Ils traversèrent une ou deux rues. Plusieurs fois le brun fit remarquer que n'importe quel café ferait l'affaire, puisqu'ils en dépassèrent plusieurs sur leur chemin, mais son petit ami semblait avoir un endroit en tête.

Ils finirent pas atterrir à l'entrée d'un café qui était loin d'être étranger à l'ace. Il n'était pas très loin de leur lycée, et il avait l'habitude d'y traîner avec l'équipe, avant. Son coeur se serra un peu à ce souvenir et à ce moment-là, comme une tentative de lui remonter le moral, le châtain lui prit la main et lui sourit doucement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et serra sa main dans la sienne; et sans la lâcher, ils entrèrent dans le petit établissement. Il ne fallut à Iwaizumi qu'une seconde pour se figer au milieu de la salle, les yeux comme des soucoupes fixant _cette_ table en particulier.

Cette table à laquelle étaient installées toutes ces silhouettes familières qui se levèrent toutes d'un coup en les voyant entrer.

"Iwaizumi-san !", s'écrièrent ensemble Yahaba et Kindaichi.

"Les gars...", souffla Hajime du bout des lèvres et la voix légèrement tremblante.

"Encore à vous tenir par la main hein", ricana Matsukawa, une main sur la hanche.

" _Gay_ ", gloussa Hanamaki à coté de lui avec un rictus amusé.

"Vous pouvez parler tous les deux !", gronda Tooru dont les joues s'étaient légèrement colorées.

Ils étaient tous là, toute l'équipe. Ils s'étaient tous rapidement approchés et massés autour de leur ancien ace qui avait la gorge si nouée qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si faible en les revoyant mais honnêtement, il avait juste envie de fondre en larmes et de les serrer tous dans ses bras un par un.

Tout le monde semblait en proie à une grande émotion. Kindaichi avait les larmes aux yeux et Kunimi lui tapotait le dos dans une tentative de le calmer. Il fallait dire aussi qu'Hajime était un peu son idole, et qu'il avait été un peu perdu après son départ. Kyoutani, lui, se tenait un peu en retrait, faignant l'indifférence, mais ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Pour lui aussi, le départ d'Iwa avait été déstabilisant.

Enfin, son départ avait été difficile pour tous. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle à cet instant, plus rien ne comptait pour personne que la joie de se retrouver.

Face à tous les sourires soulagés qui s'étalaient devant lui, l'ace ne pu qu'étirer un immense sourire à son tour. D'un geste, il attira Hanamaki et Matsukawa dans une accolade. Puis il encercla les épaules de Yuutaro et Akira en glissant doucement au premier de ne pas pleurer -ce à quoi le première année répondit qu'il ne pleurait pas en essuyant ses yeux. Il cogna son poings contre celui de Yahaba et de Watari, et il termina en envoyant un coup de poing ferme mais amical dans l'épaule de Kentaro, toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

"C'est bon de te revoir", sourit Hanamaki.

"C'est bon d'être de retour", répliqua Iwaizumi.

Et tout le monde rit parce qu'ils étaient tous heureux. Et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Tooru observait la scène d'un oeil bienveillant. En temps que capitaine de l'équipe, il se souciait beaucoup de ses joueurs, et les voir tous heureux lui faisait plaisir. Et voir Hajime heureux le rendait fou de joie.

Ils retournèrent tous ensemble s'asseoir à leur table et ils discutèrent longtemps. De tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de choses tristes ou déplaisantes. C'était leurs retrouvailles, ils ne voulaient surtout pas les gâcher. Alors ils discutèrent de choses amusantes. Ils parlèrent du volley comme si Hajime jouait toujours avec eux, des cours comme s'il étudiait toujours à la même école, du dernier film qu'ils avaient vu, de la pluie et du beau temps.

"On pourrait faire un match !", proposa soudain Watari.

"Oui, un match!", s'enthousiasma Kindaichi.

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée", les rejoignit Matsukawa, "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Iwaizumi ?"

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, "Je suis totalement pour !"

C'était un dimanche, mais comme il arrivait parfois qu'ils aient des entraînements même ce jour-là, ils pouvaient entrer dans le lycée et avaient la clé du gymnase. Et avec la tenue de sport de rechange qu'ils avaient toujours aux vestiaires, ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour jouer.

Ils de divisèrent en deux équipes : Oikawa, Hanamaki, Iwaizumi et Kunimi dans la première, Matsukawa, Yahaba, Kyoutani et Kindaichi et Watari dans la seconde.

Le match était serré. Au bout d'un moment, Hanamaki récupéra la balle et il la monta. Elle arriva juste au dessus de Tooru. Il la renvoya en appelant un nom. "Iwa-chan !"

Iwaizumi était là. Il sauta devant le filet et frappa de toutes ses forces le ballon que le passeur lui avait passé. La balle retomba sur le terrain adverse comme un boulet de canon impossible à intercepter, manquant d'un cheveux de frapper Matsukawa en pleine tête.

Le duo d'amis d'enfance échangea un regard euphorique. Les mains du capitaine le picotait. C'était trop bon. Le coach ne lui avait interdit le terrain que la veille, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait un siècle qu'il n'avait pas été sur le court. Et encore plus longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de passe à Iwaizumi.

"Oi, ça va pas vous deux !? Vous avez failli me tuer !", s'exclama Issei, les sourcils froncés.

"Désolé Mattsun !", s'excusa Oikawa avec un clin d'œil.

"C'est les risques du sport", répliqua Hajime avec un air satisfait, les mains sur les hanches.

"Depuis quand tuer son adversaire fait partie des règles ?"

"Depuis toujours il me semble. Tu en penses quoi, Hanamaki ?", demanda l'ace en lançant un regard à son équipier.

"Il me semble que c'est stipulé quelque part...", fit mine de réfléchir l'interpellé avec un rictus.

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, accompagné de quelques remarques acerbes prononcées sans intention de blesser qui que ce soit, et le match reprit. La première équipe gagna. Ils en engagèrent un autre en échangeant quelques joueurs, et l'équipe B l'emporta.

Lorsque leurs estomacs s'étaient manifestés vers treize heures, Yahaba et Oikawa avaient été désignés pour aller acheter à manger, et ils avaient continué à jouer l'après-midi. Cela ne les ennuyait pas de jouer toute la journée. Ils aimaient ça, et encore plus maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis à nouveau.

Dans un battement de cil, la journée avait filée et le ciel commençait à rougir. Ils avaient rangé le matériel, s'étaient changés et s'étaient arrêtés au fast-food. Ils étaient affamés après tous ces efforts. La bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous à la table des volleyeurs, tant et si bien que plusieurs personnes aux tables alentours leur lançait des regards. Ils étaient heureux, et ils le faisaient entendre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Matsukawa proposa qu'ils aillent à la salle d'arcade, assurant qu'il avait une revanche à prendre sur Iwaizumi, ce à quoi il avait répliqué qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour le vaincre. L'idée avait eu l'air d'enthousiasmer tout le monde, à l'exception de Tooru qui fit la moue.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer encore un peu de temps tous ensemble, mais il n'avait pas été seul avec Hajime depuis le matin, et ça lui manquait. Il adorait qu'ils soient tous réunis, mais avec les autres et à fortiori dans des lieux publiques, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment être plus intimes qu'il léger effleurement de leurs mains.

"Désolé les gars mais on doit rentrer, ma soeur préfère qu'on ne traîne pas trop", prétexta le capitaine avec une mine faussement désolée.

Ils semblèrent déçus, et Oikawa s'en voulu presque de laisser parler son égoïsme de la sorte.

"On pourra se revoir demain après les cours ?", demanda Kindaichi avec espoir.

Iwaizumi étira un sourire, "Carrément ouais ! Faut que je montre à Matsukawa qu'il ne me battra jamais à Street Fighter"

Un sourire agacé se dessina sur le visage d'Issei, "Je te signale que tu ne me bats qu'à la version arcade du jeu. Sur NES, je te défonce."

"Bande de _nerds_ ", se moqua Tooru. Tous se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard qui en disait long sur leur pensée à savoir : _c'est toi qui dit ça, le type obsédé par les conspirations et les aliens?_ Le capitaine ne trouva rien à dire pour sa défense.

Ils finirent par sortir du fast-food en se chamaillant gentiment, et ils se séparèrent après avoir promis de se retrouver le lendemain. Ils se l'étaient promis.

Il faisait nuit et plutôt froid, et les deux adolescents marchaient tout près l'un de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant presque, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour. Dans le bus, ils se prirent la main et leurs doigts glacés s'entrelacèrent. Ils restèrent plutôt silencieux tout ce semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Tooru ne voulait pas le déranger. Et puis, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de marcher en silence. C'était un silence calme et confortable.

"On est rentrés !", lança-t-il lorsqu'il passa la porte de l'appartement de sa soeur. Une seconde plus tard, Takeru déboula dans le couloir pour réquisitionner Hajime.

"Iwaizumi-niisan, viens regarder la télé avec moi !", s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur le bras du volleyeur.

"Hors-de-question !", gronda son oncle en attrapant l'autre bras d'Iwa, "Et tu ne devrais pas déjà être couché toi !?"

"Maman a dit que je pouvais regarder un film !", répliqua le jeune garçon en tirant la langue, "C'est un film de Gozilla !"

Les yeux de l'ace changèrent d'éclat pour s'illuminer à l'entente du mot clé et Tooru grimaça en fusillant son neveu des yeux, "Tu triches !"

"Je triche pas !"

"Si tu triches ! Sale tricheur !"

Chacun des deux garçons tirait sur un bras d'Hajime qui était chahuté dans tous les sens. Une veine pulsa sur sa tempe. Il n'était pas une poupée, bordel ! Il tira en arrière pour se libérer de la prise de ses assaillants et envoya une tape derrière la tête de son copain.

"T'as pas honte de te disputer comme ça avec un gamin ? T'as quel âge sérieux !"

"Mais Iwa-cha-"

"Tooru" Ils tournèrent la tête vers Tomoe qui venait de faire irruption dans le hall, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres, "Tu peux venir m'aider avec la vaisselle ? Pendant ce temps, Hajime-kun pourra regarder un peu la télé avec Takeru"

Le capitaine grommela mais obtempéra malgré tout, et Takeru entraîna Iwaizumi dans le salon avec une exclamation victorieuse. Le châtain, lui, suivit sa soeur dans la cuisine et s'approcha de l'évier pour laver la vaisselle. Il lui avait envoyé un message plus tôt pour la prévenir qu'ils avaient mangé dehors avec l'équipe, et elle ne les avait donc pas attendus.

"Shougo-san n'est pas là ?", demanda-t-il en relevant ses manches.

"Il a dit qu'il travaillerait tard", répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant au bar, "Mais je crois qu'en vérité, il préfère éviter de trop vous croiser"

Le plus jeune crispa ses mains sur le bol et l'éponge qu'il tenait, et il serra les dents. Dos à sa soeur, il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de cette dernière. Elle avait le regard levé vers le plafond, fixant un point invisible avec une touche de désinvolture dans les yeux. Elle semblait essayer de cacher ses tracas derrière l'indifférence feinte.

"Tu sais comment il est. Il n'aime pas ne pas contrôler une situation. Et vous, votre situation actuelle le dépasse" Elle soupira de lassitude, "Il voudrait vous aider, tu sais ? Il ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre. Ça le rend fou de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous dans l'immédiat."

"Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas plutôt question du fait qu'un ado en fugue _gay_ se cache sous son toit ?", demanda amèrement le châtain.

Tomoe soupira, "Tu es dur avec lui. Il fait de son mieux, tu sais."

"Hmf, si tu le dis."

Pendant quelques instants, seul le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque et les remous de l'eau dans l'évier comblèrent le silence de la pièce, ainsi que la voix étouffée de Takeru qui venait de l'autre pièce alors qu'il commentait le film qu'il regardait avec Hajime. Le silence était lourd et désagréable.

"Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée ?", finit par demander l'aînée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire, Tomoe ?", répliqua Tooru en se tournant vers elle, les sourcils froncés et le regard dur. Sa soeur plissa les yeux. Elle se doutait que son petit frère la percerait rapidement à jour. Elle n'était pas très douée pour mener des conversations détournées.

"Je me fais du souci, Tooru", répondit-elle froidement. "A l'heure qu'il est, les parents d'Hajime-kun doivent avoir tout compris. Si ça se trouve, ils sont même déjà en route pour Miyagi."

"Iwa-chan leur a fait croire qu'il dormait chez un ami"

"Ça nous a peut-être fait gagner une soirée, mais à l'heure qu'il est-"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes !?", s'énerva le plus jeune.

Tomoe tressaillit et son visage s'assombrit, "Cesse de faire l'enfant, Tooru !", gronda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de colère. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir conscience de la situation."

"J'en ai pleinement conscience."

"Non. Tu es totalement aveuglé par le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé Hajime-kun. Mais ce bonheur ne durera pas."

Cette fois, ce sont les yeux du capitaine qui s'assombrirent. Ils étaient noirs de rage, et tout son corps tremblait, remplit de colère refoulée. Il avait l'impression de revivre la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin, mais en pire. Comment sa soeur pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire comme ça que son bonheur était éphémère.

Tomoe se rendit très vite compte qu'elle avait blessé son frère et elle s'en voulu. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et descendit de son tabouret pour s'approcher de lui.

"Tooru", souffla-t-elle doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. "Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur, tu le sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sans une solution durable au problème, vous ne pourrez pas avoir la paix."

"On a juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps...", murmura l'adolescent, le regard dans le vague.

Tomoe esquissa une moue attristée et elle le serra contre elle, "Ne traînez pas trop ou ce sera trop tard."

Le châtain referma ses poings sur le tissus de son pull et enfouit son visage dans son cou, "Je ne veux pas le perdre encore", dit-il doucement.

"Je sais." Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle lui aurait promit que ça n'arriverait pas. Qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours et qu'on ne les forcerait plus jamais à se séparer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle promesse en sachant tout ce qui les attendait encore.

Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi à se renseigner sur internet, à chercher une procédure juridique, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, qui pourrait aider son frère et Hajime, ou au moins jouer en leur faveur. Elle avait retenu l'émancipation. Mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'un juge accepterait d'émanciper Hajime pour l'unique raison qu'il voulait vivre pleinement son histoire d'amour.

Il semblait qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.

"Dis, tu veux bien coucher Takeru pendant que je termine de laver la vaisselle ?", demanda-t-elle alors doucement.

"Ouais", répondit l'adolescent en faisant un pas en arrière, "C'est à mon tour de passer du temps avec Iwa-chan !"

Tomoe rit et Tooru sourit.

Le capitaine arriva dans le salon comme une furie et se jeta sur le canapé, écrasant au passage Iwaizumi et son neveu, "Allez Takeru, au lit !"

"Tooru, t'es lourd !", grogna le garçon en tentant de pousser son oncle, "Et le film est pas fini !"

"Tomoe a dit que je devais te mettre au lit !", répliqua le châtain en tirant la langue avec un clin d'œil. "Alors sois gentil et- WAAH !"

 **BAM**.

"Aïe !", couina l'adolescent qui venait de se faire jeter sur le sol. Il leva des yeux larmoyants vers Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan, ça fait mal !"

"T'es lourd, abruti !", rugit le brun.

"Tu es vraiment une personne horrible !", répliqua Oikawa avec un air blessé.

"Ça doit être pour ça qu'on va si bien ensemble !"

... Un ange passa. Tooru et Takeru avaient les yeux exorbités, et lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, l'ace rougit et plaqua une main devant sa bouche, "Merde.", marmonna-t-il.

Takeru se leva du canapé et sortit de la pièce. Oikawa, toujours assis sur le sol, avait le visage cramoisi et le regard brillant, figé sur son ami d'enfance. Iwa, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait lancé ça sans réfléchir, et c'était trop soudain pour ne pas être embarrassant.

"Ou-oublie ça ! C'est..." Il détourna le regard dans une tentative de cacher sa gêne.

"Iwa-chan...", appela doucement le châtain.

A l'entente du surnom, il se risqua à tourner les yeux, et un instant plus tard, une paire de lèvres capturaient les siennes. Il sentit les mains d'Oikawa appuyer contre ses épaules pour le repousser contre le dossier du canapé, et puis le poids de son corps sur ses jambes.

Lorsque le passeur rompit leur baiser, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire, "Tu as raison", souffla-t-il. "Ça doit être pour ça."

Iwaizumi étouffa un léger rire avant de pousser son petit ami sur le coté pour le virer de ses jambes et pouvoir se lever. Evidemment, ça ne plut pas au plus jeune qui grogna et se plaignit qu'il avait 'ruiné l'ambiance'.

"Ferme la un peu", le coupa le brun en lui tendant la main. "Allez, on va au lit. Je suis crevé."

Oikawa maugréa à demi-voix, mais il prit la main qui lui était tendue et suivit l'ace dans le bureau qui leur servait de chambre. Tooru partit se doucher en premier pendant qu'Hajime sortait les futons, puis il alla prendre une douche à son tour.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, son ami d'enfance était debout face au mur, contemplant la grande photo qui était encadrée et accrochée là.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?", demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour regarder aussi. C'était une photo de Tomoe et Shougo à leur mariage. Hajime se souvenait bien de ce jour parce que c'était Tooru avait été garçon d'honneur, et que - _bordel_ \- il l'avait trouvé tellement magnifique dans son costume blanc.

"Iwa-chan, tu te souviens quand on était petits et qu'on avait demandé à Tomoe de nous apprendre à danser ?", demanda-t-il soudain sans quitter la photographie des yeux.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, "Nan, _tu_ voulais qu'elle nous apprenne à danser. Tu disais que c'était parce qu'on ouvrirait le bal à notre mariage alors qu'on devait assurer."

Tooru hocha la tête avec un sourire rêveur, "Oui... Je le pense toujours."

Iwa le regarda bizarrement, mais le capitaine n'y fit pas attention. Il attrapa les poignets de son petit ami et le fit tourner, "Iwa-chan, dansons ensemble !", piailla-t-il avec excitation, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oi, arrête ! C'est absolument pas l'heure pour ça !"

"Mais je veux danser !", insista le châtain en gonflant les joues. Il plaça une main sur la hanche de son ami d'enfance, comme pour danser une valse.

"Lâche-moi !" Hajime abattit la tranche de sa main au sommet du crâne de l'autre garçon qui grogna d'inconfort, le forçant ainsi à le lâcher et à reculer pour créer une distance de sécurité et ne pas se faire encore frapper.

"Tu es méchant Iwa-chan..."

"C'est pas l'heure de danser, idiot !"

"Mai-"

"On aura plein d'autres occasions pour ça !", l'interrompit Hajime dont les joues commençaient à prendre une jolie pigmentation rosée.

Tooru cilla sans rien dire, l'air presque surpris, avant de sourire largement, "Oui !"

Ils auraient d'autres occasions de danser. Un jour, pensa Iwaizumi, il reverrait Oikawa dans un beau costume blanc, et ils danseraient au son d'une chanson d'amour, dans une grande salle décorée, entourés de tous leurs amis.

Un jour. _Un jour_...

* * *

 **Pas de preview pour le chapitre 9. sorry.**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Franchement, j'adore Tomoe. J'adore écrire ses interactions avec Tooru. Elle veut protéger son frère, mais le fait qu'elle soit trop réaliste a tendance à l'énerver et à créer des tensions.**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il était plutôt calme et tranquille, et pas du tout prévu à la base. Mais je voulais mettre un chapitre de 'repos' pour nos protagonistes.**

 **Maintenant, les mauvaises nouvelles !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre. Vraiment pas. Je l'ai écris de moitié, mais je pense sincèrement à tout effacer pour recommencer. En fait, je suis dans une période très difficile en ce moment, au niveau de mon écriture. Beaucoup de remise en questions, une très grosse perte de confiance en moi. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'écris est NUL. Mais genre vraiment nul. J'ai honte de ce que j'écris. J'arrive pas à trouver les mots justes, je trouve que c'est trop moche ou mal tourné, ou trop lourd ou ennuyeux et cliché. ça m'a déjà beaucoup bloquée pour ce chapitre que j'ai fini aux larmes et dans la souffrance. J'espère que ça se ressent pas trop..**

 **Bref, j'arrive pas à écrire en ce moment. Du coup, je me fous une pression énorme qui n'arrange rien. J'ai peur que ça me dégoûte totalement, comme ça l'avait déjà fait pour une fiction que j'écrivais avant (40 chapitres pour abandonner par dégoût...). Bref, je me dégoûte, je me déteste, je déteste ce que j'écris, je déteste de ne réussir à rien.**

 **Du coup, je sais pas. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je crois que tant que j'aurais pas repris un peu de confiance, vous ne verrez pas la suite. J'espère que les vacances me feront du bien sur ce point et que j'arriverai à pondre quelque chose, mais c'est pas sûr...**

 **Désolée.**

 **En tout cas, merci aux personnes qui laissent des reviews ! ça m'aide beaucoup à ne pas totalement sombrer dans le désespoir. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! o/**

 **Sur ce, bah... à un de ces quatre?**


	10. CHAPITRE 9

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Encore un mois s'est écoulé depuis le dernier chapitre... désolée. Comme je l'avais dis dans ma note du chapitre 8, j'ai eu une période vraiment pas facile niveau écriture. Je dis pas que ça m'est passé, mais ça va un peu mieux alors j'essaye d'en profiter.**

 **Les résultats du bac c'était hier et je l'ai eu avec mention assez bien. Maintenant que je suis sûre d'en avoir fini avec ça, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mes histoires.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9** : "Maybe soulmates are just two ordinary people who are too stubborn to let the world pull them apart."

C'était une journée de printemps, chaude et lumineuse. L'air sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et les fleurs de cerisiers. Au pied d'un temple de la ville, dans les jardins qui l'entouraient, des centaines de personnes étaient réunies par le beau temps et les traditions. Dans l'herbes s'étalaient des couvertures colorées sur lesquelles reposaient nourriture et boisons, alors qu'autour, des familles discutaient et riaient avec entrain. Des enfants couraient dans tous les sens, jouant bruyamment tous ensemble comme des amis de toujours, même lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

"Hanami! Hanami! Hanami!" scandait un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains portant un t-shirt sur lequel était imprimée la face d'un alien vert. Il avait le plus grand et le plus lumineux des sourires alors qu'il tournoyait dans l'herbe juste au pied d'un cerisier, les bras levés vers la cime de l'arbre.

"Tooru! Tu vas finir par tomber et te faire mal," le gronda une jeune adolescente avec une mine sévère.

"Laisse le s'amuser Tomoe," gloussa une femme assise tout près d'elle.

Sa fille la regarda et s'assit à coté d'elle en grommelant que si son petit frère se faisait mal, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

Près du petit Tooru, un garçonnet aux cheveux brun foncé coiffés en piques était assis et le regardait pirouetter avec attention. Le châtain finit par s'arrêter, mais la tête lui tournait et il se retrouva à tituber, s'approchant dangereusement de son ami jusqu'à trébucher sur lui. Un glapissement de surprise résonna et les deux garçons tombèrent, Tooru écrasant de tout son poids Hajime qui n'avait rien demandé.

"Tooru, t'es lourd," se plaignit le petit brun en tentant de se dégager, la mine froncée.

L'enfant leva la tête sans bouger du corps de son camarade, et il le regarda avec un air perdu pendant une seconde, le temps de retrouver ses sens. Un peu plus loin, sa soeur fit remarquer qu'elle l'avait prévenu.

Le petit garçon finit par se pousser, et lorsque qu'il regarda son ami se rasseoir, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de toute une constellation d'étoiles et un immense sourire fleurit sur son joli visage.

"Waouh, c'est trop beau!" s'écria-t-il avec admiration.

Hajime haussa un sourcil, "Quoi ?"

Tooru pointa du doigt le haut de sa tête, "Tes cheveux !"

Le brun leva les yeux par réflexe, mais ne pouvait rien voir de ce que son ami voulait dire. Il ne voyait pas que quand il avait chuté et que sa tête avait rencontré le sol herbeux, des pétales roses tombés des branches de cerisiers s'étaient logés dans sa coiffure.

"On dirait une princesse !" gloussa le châtain.

Cela fit férocement rougir son ami qui se frotta vivement les cheveux pour en dégager les pétales de fleurs, "Crétin!"

"Non!" gronda Tooru en fronçant les sourcils, "Ne les enlève pas !"

Contrarié qu'Iwaizumi ai chassé les fleurs, il en ramassa une poignée et la lui lança au visage en riant. Son ami lui cria dessus, lui ordonnant d'arrêter, mais le petit garçon se contenta d'un sourire admiratif.

"Mais tu es beau comme ça," dit-il avec un ton enjoué.

Hajime rougit encore et il détourna les yeux. Tout le monde autour d'eux pouvait voir comme il irradiait alors de bonheur alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser dans un sourire. Il adorait quand Tooru lui disait qu'il le trouvait beau. ça lui donnait chaud dans la poitrine et ça lui faisait tout drôle dans le creux du ventre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que ce sentiment de joie, mais ce qu'il savait pour sûr, c'est qu'il l'adorait, et qu'il n'y avait que son ami qui le faisait se sentir comme ça.

Il sourit légèrement, et passa le reste de la journée avec des pétals coincés dans les cheveux, au plus grand bonheur de Tooru.

Ce Hanami avait été une journée superbe. C'était un souvenir précieux dans l'esprit des deux garçons. Le souvenir d'une époque infiniment heureuse où aucun mal ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

* * *

Il était tout juste sept heures du matin et dehors il faisait encore nuit lorsque la porte du bureau où dormaient Hajime et Tooru s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et qu'on se mit à les secouer tous les deux violemment pour les tirer du sommeil.

Quand le châtain ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit le visage de sa soeur, empreint de panique. Cela eu le mérite de le tirer des limbes de l'endormissement et il se sentit immédiatement bien éveillé, alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce que lui racontait son aînée avec empressement.

"Nee-san, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en accrochant le regard de sa soeur pour attirer son attention.

"Il faut que vous partiez," répondit Tomoe d'un ton grave.

Elle dû se rendre compte qu'ils ne comprenaient pas vu leurs mines effarées, alors elle prit une seconde pour souffler, avant de reprendre avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Maman vient de m'appeler. Au sujet d'Hajime-kun. Ses parents sont ici, à Miyagi."

Le sang des deux garçons ne fit qu'un tour et ils durent probablement blêmir d'un coup alors qu'un sentiment d'horreur les saisissait. Sans penser ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, Tooru sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita pour attraper ses vêtements. Il envoya les siens à Iwaizumi.

"On s'en va, Iwa-chan."

Le brun hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Il se sentait un peu agar, mais il obéit presque par automatisme. Par instinct de survie. Ils se changèrent plus rapidement que jamais, ne tenant même aucun compte de la présence de Tomoe dans la pièce, alors que la jeune femme les observait en mordillant nerveusement ses ongles.

Elle avait été tirée du sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone, et lorsqu'elle avait décroché en voyant s'afficher le nom de sa mère, cette dernière lui avait hurlé dessus sans aucun préavis. Elle lui avait expliqué que les parents d'Hajime étaient chez eux, et à la recherche de leur fils. Bien sûr, dès qu'ils avaient comprit qu'il avait fait une fugue, ils avaient deviné sans mal qu'il reviendrait ici.

' _Il est chez toi avec Tooru, n'est-ce pas ?_ '

Sa mère l'avait alors prévenue qu'ils allaient venir pour chercher leur fils.

'T _omoe. J'ai préféré te prévenir de ce qui se passe, mais ne dis rien à Tooru et Hajime-kun_ ', l'avait-elle implorée d'un ton faible. ' _Les encourager leur fera plus de mal que de bien et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._ '

Elle savait. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne rien dire. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir la douleur qu'elle avait vue sur le visage de so frère deux jours auparavant, une expression qu'il avait portée depuis le départ brutal de la personne pour laquelle il était transit d'amour.

Les deux garçons avaient fini de s'habiller et s'étaient pressés dans le couloir pour enfiler leurs chaussures. Tomoe les avaient suivis et les fixaient. Elle se demandait si elle faisait le bon choix en les laissant s'enfuir. Elle savait que leur mère avait raison, qu'ils ne faisaient que courir en vain. Mais pour autant...

Elle tendit quelques billets à son frère alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée. L'adolescent regarda l'argent, puis sa soeur, avec un air perdu.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir sans un sou en poche," expliqua-t-elle en tentant un sourire nerveux.

Les yeux de son petit frère se mirent à briller et il hocha la tête. Il prit l'argent et l'enfonça dans sa poche.

"Je vais essayer de vous faire gagner du temps," continua la jeune femme, "Cachez-vous quelque part pendant quelques heures. Je t'appelerai pour vous tenir au courant"

"Pourquoi tu nous aide à fuir ?" demanda Tooru. La question lui brûlait les lèvres alors qu'il se souvenait la dispute qu'ils avaient eu à peine la veille quant au fait qu'il y avait cette possibilité qu'ils ne puissent pas gagner.

Tomoe dessina un sourire bienveillant. "Je t'ai bien dis que je serai toujours de ton coté."

Le châtain eut une soudaine envie de se jeter à son cou pour l'enlacer. C'est vrai, elle l'avait dit. Et elle avait toujours été une personne de parole.

"Merci nee-san," sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête d'un geste entendu, "Partez maintenant"

"Oui"

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis Tooru prit la main d'Hajime et ils partirent en courant. Tomoe les regarda faire. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et un frisson désagréable la traversa. Un instinct lui avait dicté de se ranger du coté de ces deux amoureux qu'on empêchait de s'aimer, mais finalement, avait-elle vraiment prit la bonne décision ? Elle ne savait pas où tout ça les mènerait. Elle ne savait pas où ils iraient -elle espérait qu'ils ne se cacheraient pas trop loin. Tout cela semblait bien trouble. Absurde.

Mais comme l'avait dit son frère, tout cette histoire l'était.

* * *

Oikawa et Iwaizumi couraient. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues de la ville qui s'éveillait à peine. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever et le froid était mordant. Ils avaient les poumons en feu, et un point de coté torturait Hajime depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant. Cependant, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Ils devaient aller le plus loin possible avant de se permettre de s'arrêter.

Il avait froid et chaud à la fois, son souffle était furieusement erratique, son coeur cognait comme jamais au milieu de sa cage toracique, et les muscles de ses jambes hurlaient qu'on les laisse se reposer rien qu'un instant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe, pas encore.

Tout était embrouillé dans son esprit, et il était trop concentré à essayer de réguler sa respiration pour se débarrasser de ce point de coté, qu'il n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses pensées.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il devait partir.

Il savait que ses parents finiraient par venir ici pour le retrouver. Quand il était partit, il leur avait dit qu'il passait la nuit chez un ami de l'équipe. Ça leur avait fait gagner une journée. Et puis ils avaient dû commencer à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir rentrer. Ils avaient dû essayer de le joindre, mais il s'était débarrassé de son téléphone en le laissant dans sa chambre. Et puis, doucement, ils avaient dû finir par comprendre, et sans doute prendre le premier train en direction de Miyagi pour le retrouver.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser capturer si facilement.

Cela faisait bien six ou sept minutes qu'ils fonçaient dans le petit matin, lorsque Tooru commença à ralentir la cadence jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Ils accueillirent tous les deux cet arrêt avec bonheur et prirent une grosse minute à reprendre leur souffle avait d'enfin parler.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?" demanda Oikawa.

"J'en sais rien," répondit Iwa.

"On pourrait demander à Makki ou Mattsun de nous cacher ?"

Hajime secoua la tête, "Je ne veux pas les impliquer là-dedans. On a déjà impliqué ta soeur et sa famille, c'est déjà trop."

Oikawa acquiesça ses paroles. Leur absurde histoire avait déjà touché trop de monde dans leur entourage. Il eut alors une idée.

"Le bus !"

L'Ace haussa un sourcil perplexe, "Quoi ?"

Un sourire déterminé vint retrousser les lèvres du plus vieux, et il se remit à courir.

"Oi ! Où est-ce qu'on va !?" Iwaizumi se lança à sa poursuite. Le caoutchouc de leurs semelles couinait sur l'asphalte alors qu'ils filaient à toute allure. Heureusement que la pratique du volley les avaient dotés de jambes robustes et d'une grande endurance. Cependant, soliciter ainsi leurs muscles dès le réveil et sans échauffement préalable allait sûrement avoir un prix en courbatures le lendemain. Enfin, c'était bien le dernier de leurs soucis pour l'instant.

L'arrêt de bus leur apparut finalement, et le véhicule de transport communautaire était déjà là. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'arriver alors que les portes automatiques se refermaient déjà, pour que le chauffeur leur ouvre et les laisse monter.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à l'arrière du véhicule et reprirent leur souffle. Le bus était silencieux et tranquille. A cette heure du matin, seuls quelques lycéens s'y trouvaient, et éventuellement une ou deux personnes en costumes. La plupart avaient des écouteurs vicés dans les oreilles, certains terminaient leur nuit, blottis dans les fauteuils inconfortables. Les fenêtres étaient pleines de buées à cause du contraste entre le froid du dehors et la chaleur des corps et du chauffage à l'intérieur.

Oikawa soupira en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Iwazumi qui reposa la sienne contre son crâne, laissant les cheveux châtains lui chatouiller la joue. Il ferma les yeux. Son coeur avait encore le rythme éffréné de leur course, mais il autorisa son corps à se relâcher.

"Ton plan ?" demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"On se cache et on attend."

"Mais où ?"

Le capitaine sourit doucement, "Tu verras"

"C'est pas le moment de jouer aux devinettes," fit remarquer Hajime d'un ton irrité. Cela tira un léger gloussement à son camarade, mais ce dernier ne lui révéla pas leur destination pour autant. Il sentit la main froide de Tooru glisser contre la sienne, et il la serra, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"J'ai peur," avoua alors Oikawa d'une toute petite voix.

"Moi aussi," confia à son tour Iwaizumi. Et il serra sa main encore plus fort.

L'espace d'une seconde, une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Et si il se livrait simplement à ses parents ? C'était sa faute après tout, si ils se retrouvaient comme ça maintenant. Ce qu'il voulait, plus que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde, c'était le bonheur d'Oikawa, et sa sécurité. Il était revenu égoïstement vers lui, et il songea que peut-être cela n'avait pas été la bonne chose à faire.

Si il s'était plié à la volonté de ses parents, Tooru aurait finit par l'oublier et il aurait continué sa vie, heureux. Mais égoïstement, rongé par la douloureuse distance qui les séparaient, il était revenu. Maintenant, ils risquaient tous les deux de très gros problèmes, sans oublier Tomoe qui l'avait caché.

"Je t'aime Iwa-chan"

"Je t'aime aussi"

Ah, c'était si stupide. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il pourrait se résigner à laisser son petit ami refaire sa vie sans lui. Au fond, il n'était qu'un égoïste. Même si au premier coup d'oeil, on pouvait penser que c'était Tooru qui était le plus dépendant, la réalité était plutôt l'inverse. Tooru était un garçon fort et indépendant. Mais lui, il ne l'était pas autant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais réussir à vivre éloigné de lui. Il était entravé à lui par les chaînes lourdes et solides de l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Ils descendirent du bus après une quarantaine de minutes de trajet, et l'arrêt était juste au pied du lieu qui était leur destination.

"Ici ? Tu es sûr ?"

"Tu as une meilleure idée ?"

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules. Pas vraiment pour être honnête, alors il ferait avec. Il s'avançèrent en silence. L'endroit était entouré d'un calme profond. A cette heure de la journée, et même à ce moment de l'année, les lieux n'étaient pas vraiment fréquentés. Au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise cachette. Ils étaient dans la ville voisine, dans un lieu reculé et avec peu de passage. Ils avaient une chance de ne pas se faire repérer.

"C'est vraiment plus triste en hiver," constata Oikawa en regardant les cimes dégarnies des cerisiers qui avaient perdus fleurs et feuilles. Seules restaient leurs branches, s'élevant sur le ciel gris comme des doigts déformés cherchant à attraper les nuages.

"C'est vrai," approuva Iwaizumi, "Mais on reviendra au printemps, pas vrai ?"

Tooru s'arrêta pour le regarder. Pendant un instant, il revit le petit garçon aux cheveux pleins de pétales roses durant le Matsuri qu'ils avaient passé ici pour la première fois. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

"Oui !"

Bien sûr qu'ils reviendraient lorsque les arbres seraient en fleurs. Avec Tomoe et Takeru, et Mattsun, Makki, et toute l'équipe. Lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, ils reviendraient accueillir la belle saison sous un toit de fleurs roses.

Ils arrivèrent devant le temple qui couronnait le parc de cerisiers, et ils poussèrent la lourde porte pour y entrer. Il faisait plutôt sombre à l'intérieur parce que le soleil n'était pas encore assez haut dans le ciel pour l'éclairer correctement, mais il faisait bon. Tout était silencieux et l'air sentait les encens. Ils refermèrent derrière eux et s'avancèrent. Il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir âme qui vive. Tant mieux.

La pièce principale dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était carrée. Le sol était en tatamis, ce qui les força à retirer leurs chaussures et à les prendre à la main, et les murs étaient tout en boiseries sculptées et en papier de riz. Du plafond pendaient des décorations dorées et contre le mur du fond se dressait un grand autel en bois noir et en feuilles d'or. Il y avait aussi quelques lampions et des sculptures.

Ils passèrent dans la pièce adjacente ouverte au public. Elle était aussi carrée, plus sobre et plus petite, avec de grandes fenêtres. Le seul mobilier était composé d'une table basse entourée de coussins plats, et un buffet sur lequel reposaient de petites figures en marbre et en feuilles d'or.

Oikawa fut le premier à s'asseoir sans délicatesse, avec un soupire de soulagement. "Voilà, ici on sera tranquilles"

Iwaizumi s'installa en face de lui. Il était un peu nerveux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" demanda-t-il en regardant autour d'eux. S'ils allaient passer l'entièreté de la journée ici, il allait bien falloir qu'ils s'occupent.

"Et si tu me racontais une histoire ?" proposa Tooru avec un sourire.

"Quoi ?"

Le châtain s'avachit sur la table basse, croisant ses bras sur la surface boisée et déposant sa tête par dessus. Sous cet angle, ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et l'ombre qui cachait une partie de son visage lui donnait un air étrange.

"Parle-moi de Kyoto"

Hajime se tendit comme la corde d'un arc et il déglutit, "Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi pas ?" répliqua l'autre avec un haussement d'épaules. "On va être là pendant un moment après tout. Je veux savoir ce que tu faisais, là-bas"

Iwa le fixa un instant sans rien dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y repenser, les moments passés là-bas n'étaient que des mauvais souvenirs. Mais bien malgré lui, des images s'imposaient à son esprit, et il ne parvenait pas à les chasser.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était arrivé à Kyoto avec ses parents. Pendant cette nuit-là, il avait énormément neigé et au petit matin, la ville était recouverte de blanc. Le tapis de poudreuse qui couvrait les trottoirs était de presque cinq centimètres d'épaisseur.

Il faisait un froid glacial ; Iwaizumi ne pu que le constater quand il sortit de l'appartement pour aller en cours. Il enfouit ses mains tout au fond des poches de son blouson alors qu'il avançait dans la neige. Il n'avait pas de gants -il n'avait jamais aimé ça et s'obstinait à refuser d'en acheter. Mais avant, Oikawa en avait toujours une paire pour lui lorsqu'il faisait froid, et il le forçait à les porter sur le trajet qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Et bien qu'il détestait ces ridicules gants noirs décorés de têtes d'alien vertes, il aurait tué à cet instant pour pouvoir les porter. Il avait l'impression que l'hiver était plus rude ici qu'à Miyagi.

Pour être honnête, tout était tellement différent. Il s'était déjà perdu en essayant de rentrer (et il s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment devant un Love Hotel) et même après quatre jours, il devait se concentrer pour trouver son chemin. D'autant plus qu'avec toute cette neige, la ville semblait avoir prit un aspect encore différent. Les gens aussi étaient différents. La mode d'ici n'était pas la même, comme certaines mœurs.

Lorsqu'il allait au lycée, il passait près d'un konbini. A chaque fois, il sentait ses jambes ralentir et il avait envie de s'arrêter. Pour attendre Oikawa. Cet idiot était encore en retard ! Il devait encore perdre du temps dans sa salle de bain à se coiffer. Quel crétin. Il devrait avoir honte de le faire attendre dans le froid comme ça !

... et puis il se souvenait. Ce n'était pas le combini près duquel ils se rejoignaient pour aller en cours, et Oikawa n'arriverait pas en retard, en s'excusant. Il ne réclamerait pas un bisou qu'Hajime ferait mine de refuser de lui donner. Il ne bouderait pas jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne le disputerait pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas mettre ces gants ridicules. Ils ne marcheraient pas cote à cote, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps en temps, jusqu'au lycée. Rien de tout ça n'arriverait plus.

Il se sentait seul.

Au lycée, il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Il retrouvait les mêmes types de personnes qu'à Seijoh, mais elles étaient pourtant si différentes. Ici, l'Ikemen du lycée était un joueur de l'équipe de base-ball. Il y avait toujours une traînée de personnes qui le suivaient partout en babillant avec admiration pour obtenir une seconde de son attention. Un spécialiste des sourires Colgate, et sa voix était roucoulante la plupart du temps.

Enfin, d'après un camarade de classe, ce gars n'avait que son corps pour lui, et il était apparemment bête comme un pneu. Tout le contraire d'Oikawa qui avait à la fois la beauté et l'intelligence. Il lui manquait. Même ses fangirls lui manquaient. Il n'aimait pas ce mec-là, il n'aimait pas ces fangirls-là. Il voulait retrouver son beau gosse à lui, et les fangirls qu'il avait toujours connues.

Il se sentait seul.

Les entraînements de volley aussi étaient différents. Les gars étaient cool et l'ambiance était bonne. Ils s'entendaient tous bien entre eux et riaient beaucoup. Mais pour autant, Iwaizumi ne se sentait pas à sa place. L'équipe d'Aoba Johsai lui manquait. Matsukawa et Hanamaki, et leurs constantes taquineries, Kindaichi et son admiration pour ses sempais (et surtout pour lui, il fallait l'avouer), Kunimi et ses remarques cyniques, Yahaba qui se mettait en colère contre Kyoutani, et ce dernier qui refusait d'écouter Oikawa et qui le rendait fou. Même le coach lui manquait. Le gymnase lui manquait. Son uniforme lui manquait.

Ici, entouré ce ces gens, il se sentait comme un intrus. Comme s'il était de trop ou indésiré. Pourtant, les autres joueurs essayaient de l'intégrer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais cela ne marchait pas. Le sentiment de marginalité d'Hajime était trop grand.

Il se sentait seul.

Un soir, après l'entraînement, le capitaine de l'équipe lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux pour une sortie. Ils allaient aller à la salle d'arcade, puis manger des ramen. Il avait poliment refusé l'invitation alors que sa gorge s'était nouée. Il allait souvent manger des ramen après l'entraînement avec Oikawa, Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Ils allaient souvent à la salle d'arcade, et Matsukawa et lui se livraient des batailles féroces sur Street Fighter, pendant que Oikawa perdait magistralement à Space Invaders pendant que Hanamaki se moquait de lui.

Parfois, les autres se joignaient aussi à eux, et ils passaient des heures entières à jouer aux jeux d'arcade et à donner des gages aux perdants. Il y avait souvent beaucoup de triche et tout le monde s'amusait à déconcentrer Tooru pour le faire perdre (c'était trop amusant de le voir s'énerver). C'était des moments précieux qui manquaient atrocement à Iwaizumi.

Il se sentait seul.

Seul, seul, seul. Terriblement seul. Bien sûr, il appréciait la solitude de temps en temps, mais pas comme ça. Il aimait être seul, pas se sentir seul. Il y avait une grosse différence. Et ici, il se sentait profondément, désespérément seul.

"Hajime, comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"Bien."

 _Mal, tellement mal..._

"Et l'entraînement, c'était bien ? Tu t'entends bien avec les autres joueurs ?"

"Oui."

 _Non, je me sens comme un intrus..._

"Je trouve vraiment Kyoto très agréable. Je suis heureuse que l'on ai emménagé ici, pas toi Hajime ?"

"..."

 _Non. Je veux rentrer. Je vous déteste._

* * *

Il était seize heures bien passées maintenant. A midi, Oikawa était allé leur acheter de quoi manger avec l'argent que Tomoe lui avait donné, et il en avait profité pour faire l'acquisition d'un jeu de cartes. Ils avaient joué pendant une heure environ, avant de se lasser, et sans vraiment savoir comment, ils avaient fini par s'endormir sur les tatamis, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

C'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui les réveilla -le thème musical de X-Files. En se rendant compte que son portable sonnait, Tooru s'était jeté dessus. Son visage avait blêmit. Il avait levé les yeux vers Hajime qui le fixait avec insistance.

"C'est Tomoe," dit-il d'une voix basse.

Ils allaient finalement savoir.

* * *

 **Preview du chapitre 10 -**

 _"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"_

 _"Iwa-chan, tu m'entends ?"_

 _"Tu as toujours été tellement égoïste..."_

 _"On n'a pas de temps à perdre."_

 _"C'est toi qui les a laissés s'enfuir."_

 _"Iwa-chaaaaan!"_

* * *

 **Eh voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous fais la promesse que le chapitre 10 sortira la semaine prochaine !**

 **Je tenais sincèrement à remercier du fond du coeur les personnes qui m'ont encouragée à ne pas abandonner. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. Merci aussi aux reviewers ! C'est grâce à vous tous que je continue. Alors merci.**

 **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! o/**


	11. CHAPITRE 10

**Hey hey heey !**

 **Vous avez vu ça, j'ai respecté ma promesse et je sors ce chapitre à temps ! Je suis fière de moi haha ! (en vrai j'avais totalement oublié de le poster je m'en suis souvenue alors que j'étais en train de m'endormir alors je le poste vitefait avant de retourner me coucher x))**

 **Pas grand chose à dire à part ça... Ce chapitre est plus court que je l'aurais espéré mais bon. Disons qu'il est condensé x) J'ai réussi à atteindre 10 chapitre, c'est beau :')**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 :** " _We've got each other's backs until we're back where we belong._ "

Voir le nom de sa soeur affiché sur l'écran de son portable avait glacé Tooru d'une peur tétanisante. Un mélange entre l'angoisse terrassante et un grand coup de poing dans le ventre. Lorsqu'ils étaient partis le matin, elle avait promis de leur faire gagner du temps pour se cacher. Elle avait dû occuper les parents d'Hajime, sans doute tenter de leur faire entendre raison. Elle avait toujours eu une très forte personnalité au delà de sa douceur et de sa gentillesse, et elle n'était pas du genre à facilement abandonner. Elle avait promis de les appeler pour les tenir au courant de la situation à laquelle ils avaient été sourds et aveugles toute la journée.

Et son appel était là.

Tooru se fit la réflexion que peut-être il n'avait au final même pas envie de savoir où en étaient les choses. C'était tellement plus simple et moins douloureux d'ignorer les faits et de se cacher. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été partisan de ce comportement cependant. Parfois, il fallait juste savoir faire face, peu importe ce que la vie vous faisait subir.

Il devait répondre. Ils devaient savoir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il sentait le regard appuyé d'Iwaizumi posé sur lui, qui n'osait cependant pas le presser à décrocher. Sans doute était-il même bien plus anxieux que lui. C'était légitime. Mais il voulait savoir. Ils _devaient_ savoir.

Il prit une inspiration et déccrocha, portant fébrilement l'appareil à son oreille. Il vit du coin de l'œil Hajime se pencher légèrement vers lui pour entendre la conversation.

"Tomoe ?"

"Tooru, où êtes-vous ?" demanda immédiatement la jeune femme d'une voix basse et pressée, comme si elle voulait n'être entendue de personne.

"Quelque part. En sécurité," répondit l'adolescent en sentant son estomac se tordre. "Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Il entendit un soupire à l'autre bout de la ligne qui ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage.

"Les parents d'Hajime-kun sont coriaces," répondit l'aînée en ponctuant sa réponse d'un léger rire amer. "Tooru, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais ils veulent ramener leur fils à Kyoto."

Étrangement, le capitaine ne ressentit strictement rien à cette annonce. Pas la moindre panique, pas la moindre douleur. Il sentit juste son coeur s'arrêter de battre une seconde. Oui, c'était évident. Il s'en doutait un peu, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il était plus blasé qu'autre chose. Il était fatigué.

Il sentit la main d'Iwaizumi trouver la sienne en silence, et sa tête se blottir contre son épaule. Sa chaleur était douce et confortable, mais il sentait sa mâchoire serrée et ses doigts agrippaient les siens avec violence. Lui aussi devait être tellement, tellement fatigué de tout ça.

"Ils ont lancé la police à votre recherche. Je suis désolée Tooru, mais il va falloir que vous rentriez maintenant..." annonça Tomoe d'une voix défaite et sincèrement abattue.

Oikawa sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de colère et son visage de froissa de fureur. "Jamais !" s'exclama-t-il, grondant, plein d'une rage effervescente. Il raccrocha immédiatement après et se leva d'un bond, forçant Hajime à lâcher sa main.

"Iwa-chan, on doit aller ailleurs. Plus loin. Ici, ils pourraient finir par nous trouver !"

Sans attendre de retour de son ami d'enfance, il se pressa jusqu'à la porte de la pièce, mais alors qu'il allait en sortir d'un pas rapide, il s'arrêta brusquement et tourna la tête.

Iwaizumi n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis en tailleur. Il avait la tête baissée vers le sol et son regard semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'une chose invisible. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et revint vers lui rapidement, se laissant tomber à genoux en face de lui.

"Iwa-chan, tu m'entends ?" demanda-t-il en agripant ses épaules, "Il faut qu'on y aille !"

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. C'était comme si l'Ace était perdu dans un autre monde où il ne pouvait l'entendre. Retranché au fin fond de son esprit, dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

"Iwa-chan !" Tooru se mit à le secouer pour le faire revenir à la réalité. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils devaient se presser. "S'il te plait Iwa-chan ! J'ai besoin de toi là !"

"On devrait peut-être renoncer..."

Oikawa se figea en entendant sa voix, tellement basse et tellement hésitante. Tellement triste. Il le regarda dans les yeux, mais lui gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il les retira vivement des épaules de son petit ami comme s'il venait de s'y brûler. Sa gorge s'assécha et tout d'un coup, il se sentit comme si sa voix s'était échappée, lui interdisant de prononcer le moindre mot.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas lui, pas lui aussi. Tomoe venait déjà de les abandonner. Lui ne pouvait pas laisser tomber aussi.

"Non," dit-il, sèchement et d'un ton assassin. "Non Iwa-chan ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! On veut tous les deux la même chose : rester ensemble. Et si on se rend, ce sera impossible !"

Il était révolté. Il se sentait trahi par la seule personne qu'il pensait ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Ils étaient tous les deux là-dedans ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hajime voulait abandonner. Qu'est-ce qui allait advenir d'eux si ils rentraient bien sagement ? Ils seraient de nouveau séparés, et après leur fugue, c'était certain que ses parents ne les laisseraient plus se revoir. S'ils se rendaient maintenant, ' _eux_ ' ne pourrait plus exister.

"Si on abandonne maintenant, qu'est-ce que ' _nous_ ' deviendra ?" demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix brisée.

Là seulement, Iwaizumi releva enfin les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui du brun était éteint, celui de Tooru était bouleversé et blessé.

"Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi. Réfléchis, si la police nous retrouvent-! ...mes parents pourraient te poursuivre en justice ! Et alors ça ne toucherait plus que nous. Pense à tes parents et-"

"Je m'en fiche !" trancha le châtain avec rage. A ce moment, il se fichait pas mal de tout ça. Ce n'était pas important, il n'avait que faire des conséquences. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

Iwa étira un sourire triste, "Tu as toujours été tellement égoïste..." murmura-t-il.

"Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on reste ensemble ! Je ne les laisserai plus nous séparer tu entends ?! Plus jamais !" continua Oikawa sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami.

"Mais pendant combien de temps est-ce que tu crois qu'on va fuir ? On n'a pas d'argent, on n'est pas majeurs. On n'a même pas terminé le lycée. C'est ridicule, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?"

Le raisonnement et la lucidité d'Hajime sur la situation frappèrent alors le capitaine comme une enclume. Il savait tout ça, il savait qu'il était un peu fou d'insister à vouloir s'enfuir. Peut-être était-il un peu trop _romantique_. Cela faisait très littérature tragique, deux amants interdits fuyant pour vivre leur amour en paix. Peut-être que le brun avait raison et qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste imbécile.

Il baissa piteusement la tête, et peut-être même qu'il rougit un peu. Il se sentait stupide tout d'un coup, mais pourtant il n'était toujours pas résigné à laisser tomber.

"Eh, Tooru," appela Iwaizumi avec une douceur rare. C'était un ton qu'il n'employait généralement que lorsqu'il le voyait sincèrement triste ou déprimé, et qu'il voulait le dorloter pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Oikawa sentit un main venir rencontrer la peau duveteuse de sa joue, et si en temps normal il s'y serait sans doute frotté comme un chat en mal de tendresse, il se contenta de rester statique. Iwaizumi recouvrit son autre joue de sa deuxième main et il le força à relever le regard. Dès qu'il eut accroché ses yeux aux siens, il approcha son visage et colla son front à celui de Tooru. Et il ferma les yeux.

De si proche, le capitaine ne le voyait qu'à peine -ou alors il devait loucher, ce qui lui donnerait sans doute l'air très bête- mais il sentait sa chaleur, la douceur de son front contre le sien, le contact légèrement rèche de ses mains sur ses pomettes, et son souffle lent et profond.

"Si je le pouvais, je t'emmènerais loin, si loin, au delà de l'horizon. Tellement loin que mes parents ne nous retrouveraient jamais," confia-t-il soudain d'une voix débordante d'affection et de rêves.

Le coeur de Tooru se gonfla d'émotion à cet aveu aussi soudain qu'innatendu, et il se sentit rougir. Hajime dû sentir ses joues chauffer aussi, puisqu'il souffla un léger rire et qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Ils se fixèrent sans dire mot. Tout se jouait sur leurs regards. Leurs deux paires d'yeux refletaient tout un monde d'illusions, de perfection, d'un bonheur qu'ils savaient n'atteignable qu'en songes.

Ils avaient dans les yeux des paysages lumineux, grandioses, où ils seraient seuls l'un avec l'autre, coupés de la réalité, ne serait-ce que pour une paire d'heures suplémentaires. Un endroit où plus rien ne comptait.

C'était le genre de choses que l'amour faisait se refletter dans un regard attendri.

"Je veux partir loin avec toi," murmura Oikawa, et il laissa ses bras s'enrouler dans le dos d'Iwa et agripper avec fermeté l'arrière de sa chemise. "S'il te plait, fuis avec moi."

"Est-ce que ce serait comme cette fois-là lorsqu'on était petits, quand tu avais voulu fuguer parce que ta soeur t'avais volé ton jouet ET ?" questionna Iwa avec un léger sourire moqueur.

A ce souvenir, son ami d'enfance laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire et il libéra son visage des mains du brun pour aller l'enterrer dans son épaule, se blotissant plus fermement contre lui.

"En quelques sortes," répondit-il, et son sourire nostalgique se ressentait dans le tymbre de sa voix.

"Dans ce cas..." Ce fut au tour d'Hajime de se délier de la prise de Tooru, et il se mit sur ses pieds. Le châtain leva la tête vers lui pour le regarder, et le sourire qui illuminait son visage lui donna chaud dans la poitrine. Une main se tendit vers lui. "On n'a pas de temps à perdre."

Il sourit à son tour et se releva avec l'aide que l'Ace lui proposait. Il ne lâcha pas sa main une seconde.

* * *

Le téléphone d'Oikawa n'avait pratiquement pas cessé de sonner depuis le premier appel de sa soeur, si bien qu'il avait fini par le mettre en silencieux. Après avoir quitté le temple, ils avaient marché jusqu'en ville. Ils voulaient prendre le train avec ce qu'il leur restait de l'argent que Tomoe leur avait donné mais pour ça, ils devaient prendre le risque de traverser les rues les plus fréquentées, même si cela impliquait s'exposer à être reconnu si la police était effectivement à leur recherche.

'On est comme des fugitifs', avait songé Tooru, et il avait prit conscience de l'empleur qu'avait prit cette situation. Ils ne s'en tireraient jamais indemnes maintenant, ils s'étaient bien trop enfoncés. Alors puisqu'il n'y avait aucune chance que tout revienne à la normale, autant aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire délirante.

Il avait serré les dents en chassant de son esprit l'idée de tous les problèmes qu'il était en train de causer à sa soeur et à ses toute façon, c'était bien trop tard.

"Si je me souviens bien, il y a un train qui part de la gare et qui va jusqu'à Yamagata qui passe à 18h30," lança Iwaizumi alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre-ville où était située la gare.

Oikawa sortit son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Dix-huite heures moins le quart. Ils étaient larges sur le temps et si ils arrivaient à la gare sans problème, ils pourraient prendre ce train.

"Je ne suis jamais allé à Yamagata," pensa tout haut le châtain.

"C'est plutôt joli," répondit Hajime, "J'ai une tante qui vit là-bas mais ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus allé chez elle."

"Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous héberger ?" demanda le capitaine d'une petite voix légèrement hésitante. Il n'oubliait pas qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement plus d'argent et qu'il était partit sans sa carte de crédit, et qu'il leur fallait déjà payer leurs billets de train.

Iwa fit mine de réfléchir, l'air tracassé. Lui aussi avait ce problème à l'esprit. "Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. Ma mère et elle ne se parlent plus, mais il y a quand même un risque qu'elle la contacte si on se présente chez elle."

"Hm, je vois"

Le brun se rendait bien compte de l'inquiétude de son petit ami. Lui aussi était inquiet, mais il savait que Tooru devait sûrement être encore plus agité. Il savait qu'il se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait, et donc responsable d'eux. Il s'inquiétait de savoir que _par sa faute_ , ils allaient sûrement n'avoir aucun endroit où dormir, ni de quoi se nourrir.

"Eh," l'interpela-t-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule, "Ça va aller, t'en fais pas."

Oikawa le regarda avec les sourcils froncés, feignant de ne pas voir de quoi il voulait parler. Iwa ne s'en formalisa pas et il continua avec détermination : "On a décidé de s'opposer à mes parents et on ira jusqu'au bout. S'ils ne peuvent pas accepter qui je suis, alors je n'accepterai pas de revenir avec eux."

Tooru hocha la tête. "Oui. Peu importe où tout ça nous conduit, on reste ensemble."

* * *

Ailleurs en ville, dans l'appartement de Tomoe, l'atmosphère était plus pesante que jamais. L'air était électrique et la nervosité qui flottait dans le salon était palpable. Les parents des deux fugueurs étaient là, chaque couple installé d'un coté de la pièce. Personne ne parlait, ni même n'échangeait un regard.

Lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué le matin, et qu'ils avaient découvert que les deux adolescents étaient déjà partis, les choses avaient manqué de très mal tourner. Le ton était monté très rapidement et Tomoe s'était faite incendier. Son mari était évidemment intervenu pour prendre sa défense, mais la jeune femme savait sa responsabilité. Elle l'avait assumée et avait demandé à Shougo d'emmener Takeru et de la laisser gérer ça.

Ils avaient passé une grosse partie de la matinée à fouiller le quartier, mais ils finirent par se rendre à l'évidence : les deux garçons n'étaient plus dans le coin. C'est alors que, à bout de nerfs, la mère d'Hajime avait contacté la police.

Deux agents étaient venus, et après avoir discuté un moment avec les parents d'Hajime, ils étaient repartis en demandant aux personnes présentes de rester ici et d'attendre.

Alors c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Au milieu de la salle, Tomoe faisait les cent pas en essayant encore et encore de joindre son frère. Elle se mordillait les ongles, ruinant son vernis vermeille, et son visage était froissé d'inquiétude et de culpabilité.

Elle se sentait terriblement mal, déchirée entre tous les sentiments qui lui pesaient sur le coeur. Le regret d'avoir laissé les garçons s'enfuir, l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir où ils étaient ou bien ce qu'ils faisaient, la tristesse, et une panique latente qui massérait au creux de son ventre, lui donnant la nausée.

Si seulement elle pouvait au moins réussir à les avoir au téléphone, juste quelques minutes.

Alors qu'elle tombait une énième fois sur la messagerie, elle fut prise d'une envie fulgurante d'envoyer son portable contre le mur, mais elle ravala sa frustration et se contenta de serrer la main autour de la coque en plastique.

" Tooru, c'est encore Tomoe," dit-elle en tentant de métriser sa voix alors qu'elle laissait un septième message -ou était-ce le neuvième?-, "S'il te plait, rappelle-moi. Les parents d'Hajime-kun sont en ébullition, les nôtres aussi d'ailleurs ! Et la police commence à se déployer pour vous retrouver !"

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en lâchant un soupire de détresse. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Elle se sentait tellement, tellement coupable. Si seulement elle avait pu mieux leur venir en aide, plutôt que les laisser fuir bêtement.

"S'il te plaît, ne soyez pas stupides !" s'écria-t-elle alors d'un ton sans doute plus emporté qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Et elle marqua une longue pose, son regard brillant perdu dans la fixation d'un point invisible. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait été si émotionnellement épuisée. Cela devait sûrement dater de l'époque où Takeru avait fait sa première poussée de dents. Elle avait envie de dormir. De serrer son frère dans ses bras et de s'endormir avec lui, en étant sûr qu'il était en sécurité avec elle.

"Au moins..." souffla-t-elle doucement, "Mettez-vous au moins à l'abri, il fait froid dehors..."

Elle raccrocha en laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, son téléphone fermement serré dans son poings. D'un coin de la pièce, ses parents la regardaient avec tristesse. Tomoe avait toujours eu en elle l'âme d'une mère, déjà avec son frère. Elle était très protectrice. Eux aussi étaient inquiets pour leur fils, mais ils semblaient le gérer bien mieux qu'elle.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis de la sorte Tomoe," lança la mère d'Hajime en relevant la tête avec condescendance, "C'est toi qui les a laissés s'enfuir."

"Elle ne pensait pas à mal !" intervint immédiatement l'autre mère qui ne permettait pas que l'on enfonce d'avantage sa fille.

"Oh, vous êtes plutôt mal placée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Si vous ne l'aviez pas prévenue, elle n'aurait pas permit aux garçons de partir."

"Peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas été une mère aussi horrible dès le départ, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de fuir !"

"S'il te plait, ça ne sert à rien de vous disputer," tenta le père de Tomoe et Tooru en pressant gentiment l'épaule de sa femme pour la calmer.

De l'autre coté de la pièce, la mère d'Hajime affichait une mine outrée, et ne semblait pas décidée à en rester là. La tension était si forte en cette situation de crise que la plus petite étincelle avait suffit à allumer le feu brûlant de la colère.

"Eh bien peut-être que si votre fils n'avait pas cherché à entraîner notre fils dans ses... _choses d'homo_ , nous n'en serions pas là non plus. Et dire qu'à une époque, je pensais que Tooru était un bon garçon."

Madame Oikawa se leva d'un bond, et son mari dû lui attraper fermement le bras pour la retenir d'attaquer. "C'est un bon garçon ! Et je vous interdit de vous montrer insultante envers lui !"

"Je t'en prie, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver !"

"Ça suffit !" rugit soudain la maîtresse de maison, faisant taire les deux partis. Les traits doux de son visage étaient déformés par une colère farouche. Elle leva un doigt et le pointa en direction des parents d'Hajime.

"Vous êtes des imbéciles," asséna-t-elle sans délicatesse, d'une voix forte et déchaînée. "Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de combien vous faîtes souffrir votre fils avec votre façon de penser dépassée. Et vous faites souffrir mon frère aussi, ce que je ne pardonne pas. Vous devriez être heureux qu'Hajime-kun ait trouvé le bonheur, même si c'est auprès d'un autre garçon."

Elle darda sur les deux couples des yeux noirs et remplis de fureur alors que plus personne n'osait parler dans la pièce.

"Il fait nuit et froid, et ils sont tous les deux dehors, Dieu sait où ! Il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose, juste parce qu'ils veulent qu'on leur laisse le droit de s'aimer et d'être heureux ! Vous ne voyez pas à quel point votre fils est déterminé à se battre pour que vous lui autorisiez le bonheur ?! Restez ici à vous disputer si vous voulez, moi, je vais les chercher !"

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce comme une tornade et avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver, la porte d'entrée avait déjà claquée dans un fracas assourdissant.

* * *

"Orange."

"Pourquoi orange ?"

"Je sais pas, c'est une couleur lumineuse."

"Ça me fait un peu trop penser au petit ami de Tobio-chan..."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est son petit ami ?"

"Oh j't'en pris Iwa-chan, tu les a bien regardés ? Tobio-chan est _tellement_ à fond sur lui. Sauf qu'il le gère mal. Aah, le pauvre, si seulement il pouvait bénéficier de mes précieux conseils."

"J'aurais pas dis ça comme ça..."

"Comment je suis censé le prendre !?"

Ils avaient presque atteint la gare. Durant leur trajet jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient croisé aucun agent de police, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient progressivement laissés aller, se permettant de discuter et même de se lancer dans des petits jeux. C'était histoire de se changer les idées, de détourner leur attention de tous leurs problèmes actuels.

Le concept était simple : donner une couleur, et l'autre devait dire quelle était la première chose à laquelle elle lui faisait penser. Ils avaient eu droit à tout, depuis le ciel pour bleu jusqu'à la paire de boxer 'porte-bonheur' d'Oikawa pour rose (un cadeau d'anniversaire que sa soeur avait trouvé **très** amusant de lui offrir, et qu'il s'était révélé vraiment apprécier). C'était agréable, mais il fallait bien que la réalité finisse par les rattraper à un moment ou à un autre.

Ils descendaient un boulevard encore assez fréquenté malgré l'heure, et ils se fondaient plutôt aisément dans la se sentaient plutôt bien. C'était presque comme si ils ne faisaient que se balader en ville avant de rentrer parce qu'ils avaient envie de passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. C'était presque comme une fin de journée normale.

Cependant, quand Tooru vit les deux policiers les fixer avec insistance, son sourire disparut et il tomba durement de son petit nuage.

"Iwa-chan," appela-t-il doucement. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, et quand il vit ses yeux illuminés de panique, il suivit son regard pour tomber à son tour sur les deux agents. Ils ne les fixeraient pas de la sorte s'ils ne savaient rien de leur situation. Cela devait être eux qui avaient été chargés de les retrouver.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda doucement Hajime sans quitter les deux hommes des yeux.

"J'espérais que tu aurais un plan," répliqua Tooru en ralentissant l'allure.

"Eh, je n'ai pas à toujours être le seul d'entre nous à réfléchir !"

"C'est méchant Iwa-chan ! Et puis c'est pas le moment !"

Ils échangèrent un regard de détresse appuyé.

"On change de trottoir," lança le châtain. "Ai l'air naturel."

"Ok..."

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ils marchaient tranquillement, cherchant à paraître le plus naturels possibles malgré que tous leurs muscles étaient tendus d'appréhension. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule de l'autre coté de la rue, s'enfouissant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient au milieu des gens qui passaient dans un espoir vain de disparaître.

Leurs cerveaux carburaient. S'ils se faisaient prendre par la police maintenant, c'était fini de leur escapade en amoureux. S'en serait fini de leurs espoirs. Ils étaient pourtant si près du but. La gare n'était qu'à deux ou trois minutes de là où ils étaient. C'était trop bête. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent à échapper aux agents.

Décidément, ils agissaient de plus en plus comme des criminels en fuite. C'était une idée plutôt révoltante. Quel était le crime dont ils étaient accusés ? Celui de s'aimer et de vouloir être ensemble. Que pouvait-il y avoir de criminel là-dedans ? C'était à ce demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ce monde de fous.

"Ils nous suivent," fit nerveusement remarquer Hajime. Il sentait son coeur battre follement dans sa poitrine et une sueur froide lui lancer des frissons dans tout le corps alors que dans ses veines, l'adrénaline coulait à foison.

Le châtain tourna les yeux pour voir que les agents, bien qu'ils étaient restés sur l'autre trottoir, marchaient au même rythme qu'eux, et ne les quittaient pas des yeux. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible : c'était eux qui avaient été chargés de les retrouver.

Les deux garçons cherchaient activement du regard une quelconque échappatoire, mais il n'y avait rien. Pas une ruelle qu'ils pourraient emprunter pour se dérober. Il n'y avait que l'avenue sur laquelle ils progressaient, et la pression du danger qui leur pesait dessus. C'était une situation paniquante qui les empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

C'est alors que les deux agents échangèrent un regard et des paroles qu'ils n'entendirent pas, avant de traverser la rue à un passage piéton. Ça y est, ils allaient les intercepter. L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion : ils devaient agir maintenant.

"Cours," ordonna Iwaizumi.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois ; leurs jambes se mirent instantanément en mouvement et ils se ruèrent en avant dans une course rapide. De toute leur vie, ils n'avaient jamais couru aussi vite. Ils fendaient l'air, bousculant plusieurs personnes sur le passage sans s'en formaliser. Ils s'en remettraient. Eux, par contre, ils devaient à tout prix s'enfuir. L'adrénaline leur donnait une énergie folle malgré leur fatigue, et ils forçaient sur leurs jambes comme des forcenés, sans un regard en arrière. Un instinct de survie leur disait de ne pas se retourner et de courir jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir.

Evidemment, les deux agents s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite. Ils leur hurlaient de s'arrêter, mais les volleyeurs ne les entendaient même pas. Les policiers étaient rapides. Ils avaient été entraînés pour pouvoir rattraper et appréhender des malfrats en fuite après tout. Mais les fuyards étaient des sportifs entraînés eux aussi, et ils parvenaient à laisser quelques mètres de distance entre eux et le danger.

Tooru avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des braises dans les poumons et le froid glissait sournoisement dans sa gorge à chaque inspiration saccadée qu'il prenait.

 _Cours, cours, cours... plus vite, plus vite..._

Ses yeux balayaient les alentours, recherchant toujours une issue de secours pour échapper à cette course-poursuite. Tout proche derrière lui il entendait le souffle haletant d'Oikawa. Il courrait un rien plus lentement, deux petites foulées derrière lui.

Combien de temps faudrait-il qu'ils courent pour s'enfuir ? Est-ce qu'ils y arriveraient seulement ? Finiraient-ils par tomber de fatigue ? Les agents abandonneraient-ils ? Est-ce que leur vie entière n'allait se résumer désormais qu'à fuir encore et encore ?

L'ébauche d'un sourire apparut sur son visage. Devant eux, un passage à niveau et de l'autre coté, l'avenue se divisait en plusieurs carrefours. C'était leur chance de semer leurs poursuivants. Ils poussa sur ses jambes, puisant dans ses derniers retranchements. Ils pouvaient le faire. Ils devaient y arriver. Un espoir était à portée d'eux, tout proche et bien réel.

Tout se passa très vite, il réalisa à peine ce qui arriva.

Ils eut à peine le temps de poser un pieds sur le goudron de la route quand il entendit un cri, une voix familière, et le choc. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il était projeté plusieurs mètres sur le coté. Sa tête heurta le sol violemment. Des freins braquèrent, des pneus crissèrent désagréablement sur l'asphalte.

Tooru avait arrêté de foncer. Tout c'était arrêté, il avait même cessé de respirer. Ses yeux noisettes, avec ses pupilles rétractées, étaient fixés sur le corps étalé au sol. La silhouette coiffée de pics bruns ne bougeait plus non plus. Comme le reste du monde à cet instant, il était immobile, et affreusement silencieux.

Il avait vu la voiture arriver, il avait juste eu le temps d'appeler avec horreur le nom du wing spiker quand la tole de la carrosserie était entrée en collision avec la hanche d'Iwaizumi. Il avait arrêté de courir, s'était paralysé au bord du passage piéton, le visage peint d'une expression horrifiée. Incapable de réagir, il restait là, le regard figé. Est-ce que cela venait vraiment d'arriver ?

Ce n'est que lorsque l'un des policiers lui attrapa le bras que son corps sembla l'autoriser à se mouvoir de nouveau, et la réalité s'abattit soudain sur lui comme un tas de briques. Le monde se remit en marche, mais le corps d'Hajime restait désespérément immobile. Cela venait vraiment d'arriver.

Les larmes lui montèrent soudain aux yeux, brouillant sa vue d'un coup.

" **Iwa-chaaaan** !"

Il hurla à s'en briser la voix.

Il se mit à se débattre mais l'agent le tenait fermement pendant que le second était près du corps inerte et venait d'appeler une ambulance. Une petite foule était réunie tout autour, et le chauffeur qui avait renversé le jeune garçon était blanc comme un linge.

"Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi le voir ! Iwa-chan ! Iwa-chan !"

Il avait beau appeler, Iwaizumi ne bougeait pas. Ses paupières étaient closes, sa bouche à peine entrouverte. Son jean était déchiré et il y avait du sang. Oikawa battait des bras et des jambes comme un enragé. Il voulait se libérer et courir jusqu'à son petit ami. Il devait s'assurer que le pire n'était pas arrivé. Il voulait savoir s'il respirait encore...

"Arrête de bouger !" ordonna le policier. "Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'approches. L'ambulance va arriver."

Il s'arrêta alors et laissa ses jambes se dérober sous lui. La prise de l'agent de police le retint de tomber. Il avait le souffle court et laissa son regard agar dévier sur le sol gelé. Plus une pensée cohérente ne traversait son esprit. Il n'y avait que du brouillard, beaucoup de brouillard. Un brouillard épais, lourd, qui occultait toute clarté.

 _Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan... j't'en prie..._

Il entendit une sirène résonner dans le lointain.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Je nous ai fait un Iwa très sappy dans ce chapitre, j'étais d'humeur tendre en écrivant. Après... OOC ? Pas OOC ? ça dépend de vos headcanons. Perso, je hc Iwa comme le plus lovey-dovey du couple quand ils s'y met, même si on peut penser que ce serait Oikawa.**

 **Dans le premier scénario de cette fic, elle se terminait au prochain chapitre. Mais grâce à une merveilleuse idée de ma très chère Emma, elle a encore quelques chapitres devant elle !**

 **Encore une fois pas de preview parce que j'ai pas encore commencé le prochain chapitre (du coup je sais pas quand il sortira non plus, désolée) En plus ma tante vient en vacances chez moi pendant deux semaines et ils vont me forcer à sortir et "apprécier le monde réel". Sérieux... Bon au moins je pourrai choper des pokémon sur Pokémon Go !**

 **Sur ce, regardez bien des deux cotés avant de traverser la route ~**

 **A bientôt !**


	12. CHAPITRE 11

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Eh, y'a eu que 17 jours depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, c'est un record ! (peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverai à être vraiment ponctuelle)**

 **Bref ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11** : " _"How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime ? How many good lies can make it seem alright ?"_ "

Tout était... calme. Étrangement silencieux. Tout était sombre aussi. Incroyablement froid et obscure. L'air était lourd, épais. C'était comme nager dans de la gelée. Il n'y avait rien. Ni douleur, ni frisson, ni même de respiration. C'était comme si ses poumons ne lui servaient plus à rien.

Cela semblait trop irréel pour être vrai.

Curieusement, il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, et il ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes dans cette gelée trop épaisse et trop collante dans laquelle il était plongé. Mais tout aussi curieux que ce fut, il s'y sentait apaisé. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait le blesser ici, et qu'il pouvait s'y reposer en paix.

Il se sentait très lourd et très fatigué.

Il ne se demandait pas où il était, ni pourquoi il y était. Il ne trouvait même pas singulière l'idée d'être coincé dans un bol de gelée. Il n'arrivait à se rappeler de rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était bien ici, et qu'il avait envie d'y rester pour toujours.

Il sentait qu'il n'était pas totalement en vie, mais cela ne l'affolait pas. Au contraire, il trouvait un certain soulagement dans cette pensée. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas totalement mort. Serait-il entre les deux ? Aux portes de _l'autre vie_ , mais un pied toujours dans la précédente.

Il y avait aussi cette lumière qui pressait contre ses paupières closes et lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Il la devinait vive, directe et aveuglante. Chaude et attirante, mais empreinte d'un danger qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Elle semblait vouloir le tirer vers elle. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle pourrait lui rendre ses souvenirs englués s'il s'en approchait, et qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Quelque chose au fond de lui, quelque chose qu'on pourrait identifier comme un instinct de protection, lui disait de rester en sécurité, très loin d'elle.

 _Pour l'instant_ , il arrivait à se tenir éloigné.

* * *

Tooru ouvrit les yeux, brusquement. Ses pupilles fatiguées étaient aveugles dans l'obscurité. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement et il sentait que son t-shirt était légèrement humide de sueur. Il serra les poings, enfermant sa couverture entre ses doigts tremblants.

Encore un cauchemar.

Il avait du mal à se souvenir de quand datait sa dernière vraie nuit de sommeil.

Il haïssait ce cauchemar. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de revoir l'accident encore et encore en songe. A chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Cela faisait deux jours. 48 heures et un peu plus depuis que leur fugue en amoureux avait conduit Iwaizumi à être hospitalisé. Aux dernière nouvelles, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Tooru ne savait pas vraiment comment est-ce qu'il allait ; il n'avait pas eu le droit de le voir depuis qu'il avait été admit à l'hôpital.

Après l'accident, tout c'était passé très vite. Il avait été si confus et bouleversé qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails. Il savait qu'Hajime avait été emmené à l'hôpital pendant que lui avait été reconduit chez Tomoe par le policier qui l'avait attrapé. Là-bas, il avait été accueilli par ses parents et sa soeur. Les parents d'Iwaizumi étaient déjà partis pour l'hôpital.

Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir été dans les bras de sa soeur un long, très long moment. Il se souvenait qu'on l'avait martelé de questions, que l'agent de police avait essayé de l'interroger sans rien tirer de lui.

Il avait à peine écouté les voix qui l'entouraient. Gravés dans son esprit retentissait encore les crissements de pneus et le bruit sec et sourd de l'impact. L'image d'Hajime dans une flaque de sang s'était tatouée à l'encre indélébile dans ses rétines.

Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arriver ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu laisser faire ça ? Il s'était promit de le protéger, de faire en sorte qu'il aille bien. Il s'était juré de faire même l'impossible pour le rendre heureux malgré ce qu'ils avaient à traverser. Il s'était dit que même si c'était difficile, que même s'ils galéraient en réussissant à fuir (un mal pour un bien comme on dit), il ferait tout pour qu'il ne manque de rien.

Et voilà où ils en étaient.

Ils étaient séparés de nouveau, et cette fois, ils allaient avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Ils avaient échoué à fuir, et leurs fantasmes de vies idéales s'étaient teintés de noir, recouverts de brouillard. Tout semblait plus flou que jamais.

Et leur avenir semblait bien incertain.

Il soupira longuement, levant une main pour frotter son oeil gauche, attrapant son portable de l'autre main pour vérifier l'heure. Deux heures moins le quart du matin. Il était resté chez Tomoe ; elle avait insisté pour le garder chez elle malgré la réticense de leurs parents. Au fond, c'était mieux. Il s'était toujours sentit bien ici.

Il reposa son téléphone et remua un peu pour s'étendre sur le dos. Ses yeux avaient commencé à s'habituer à la pénombre, et il distinguait le lustre accroché au plafond. Il dormait dans le bureau. Le second futon qu'avait occupé Hajime avait été rangé.

" _Quest-ce que je dois faire ?_ " La question résonna pour la énième fois au fin fond de sa tête et comme à chaque fois, une douleur sourde lui étreignit la poitrine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon ? Mais il savait ce qu'il _voulait_ faire. Il voulait aller à l'hôpital, pouvoir tenir la main d'Iwaizumi, être à ses cotés quand il se réveillerait, être le premier visage qu'il verrait en ouvrant les yeux, pouvoir s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Les parents d'Hajime l'avaient interdit. Ils avaient dit que s'ils venaient à croiser Tooru près de la chambre de leurs fils, l'adolescent aurait davantage de problèmes. Alors ses parents l'avaient suplié de se tenir éloigné de l'hopital.

Il roula sur le coté et replia les jambes, ferma les yeux. Que faire ? Il pourrait se rebéler contre les ordres. Il pourrait s'introduir discrètement dans la chambre lorsque les adultes ne seraient pas là. Ne serait-ce qu'une minute, le temps de le voir, de le toucher juste une fois et de repartir sans être remarqué. Ce serait malhonnête, mais au point où il en était, est-ce que cela avait encore une quelconque forme d'importance ?

Oui, il pourrait faire ça. Dès aujourd'hui. Il passerait la journée entière caché dans un couloir inseptisé de l'hôpital pour guetter le bon moment. Là, il entrerait, et il le verrait. Il serait allongé, les yeux fermés, dormant. Il serait relié à des machines donc les bips réguliers résonneraient dans sa tête comme un bourdonnement aliénant. Il prendrait sa main, l'embrasserait sur le front, lui dirait qu'il l'aime. Et il repartirait.

Comme un voleur.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? ' _Le risque en vaut-il la peine ?_ ' lui demandait sa conscience, mais il y avait plusieurs jours qu'il avait renoncé à suivre la voix de la raison. S'il se faisait prendre, ses parents auraient des ennuis à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas leur causer de tort.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif, alors il se leva et tatona jusqu'à la porte, le pas lent. Il avait du mal à manger et bien qu'il ne ressentait pas la faim, il sentait que ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter.

En sortant dans le couloir, il remarqua immédiatement que de la lumière s'échappait de sous la porte fermée de la cuisine. Il plissa les yeux. Qui d'autre était réveillé à cette heure-là ? Il avait une petite idée, mais...

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et tomba sur une silhouette de dos, assise sur un tabouret du bar. De longues mèches châtain remontées en chignon négligé, un pull à grosses mailles roses.

"Nee-san ?"

Tomoe tourna la tête et regarda son frère avec des yeux ronds pleins de surprises. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, sûrement perdue dans ses pensées.

"Ah, Tooru ?" Elle essaya un sourire qui sonnait faux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais levé à cette heure ?"

"J'avais soif," répondit-il sobrement. Il s'approcha et constata qu'elle avait un mug fumant devant elle.

"Il y a du thé si tu veux."

Il récupéra une tasse dans un placard et se servit. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir, faisant face à sa soeur qui lui souriait toujours de son air faussement tranquille.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?" demanda Tooru après avoir soufflé sur sa boisson.

"Je-" la jeune femme bloqua, ferma la bouche, se pinça la lèvre inférieure, et baissa la tête en rougissant. "Bah, rien de spécial..."

Son frère haussa un sourcil, "Me prend pas pour un idiot, Tomoe." Son ton était dur et sérieux.

Cela la fit relever la tête et ils se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant une paire de secondes. Chacun pouvait voir que l'autre était tourmenté à sa façon. Tomoe avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Elle avait les yeux un peu gonflés. Son mascara qu'elle avait mal démaquillé (ou bien fait baver en séchant des larmes) lui faisait une marque noire sous les yeux, semblables à des cernes épaisses qui lui donnaient un air fatigué.

"C'est rien d'important, t'inquiète pas," finit-elle par lâcher en souriant encore. C'était quelque chose qui avait tendance à insupporter son frère. Il se comportait exactement de la même façon lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas ; il mentait et souriait, mais lorsque c'était sa soeur ou une autre personne qui lui était chère, ça lui courait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

"Tomoe-"

"C'est juste-" l'interrompit-elle en soufflant un rire amer. Elle se tut une seconde avant de continuer, "-Je me suis un peu accrochée avec Shougo tout à l'heure..."

 _Encore_ , pensa immédiatement Tooru, et il se sentit coupable. Être impliqués dans ses problèmes semblait mettre leur couple à rude épreuve. Shougo reprochait à Tomoe de trop s'impliquer et Tomoe reprochait à Shougo d'être trop insensible. Il ne l'était pas vraiment, seulement plus détaché sur la situation, et y accordant une approche plus impartiale alors que sa femme se donnait des ulcères à vouloir protéger son frère et son petit ami.

Le fait qu'elle insiste pour que Tooru reste chez eux n'avait rien arrangé. L'adolescent l'avait sentit. Il sentait la légère électricité sans arrêt présente dans l'appartement. C'était sa faute si sa soeur devait supporter les reproches de son mari, et se disputer avec lui à tout bout de champ.

"Désolé," marmonna-t-il.

"T'excuse pas," répliqua sa soeur en glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux. "C'est pas ta faute. Et puis c'est normal de s'accrocher un peu de temps en temps quand on est marié depuis presque 10 ans"

"Hm, si tu le dis..."

Il ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage, mais sa culpabilité n'avait en rien diminuée. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, sirotant leur thé dans une atmosphère qui aurait presque pu être paisible et agréable. Mais ils avaient tous les deux trop de pensées noires pour apprécier.

Au bout d'un moment, Tomoe rompit le silence.

"Toi, ça va ?"

"J'sais pas trop," répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Il vit sa soeur faire la moue et froncer tristement les sourcils.

Tooru haussa les épaules, "Je suis un peu perdu... j'ai envie de voir Iwa-chan..."

"Pour être honnête," commença doucement l'aînée comme si elle s'y prenait avec des pincettes, "Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas encore allé le voir à l'hôpital..."

Sa remarque fit écarquiller les yeux à son frère, et lui arracha un sourire à elle. Il était sincèrement surpris qu'elle lui dise ça. Il savait qu'elle le soutenait, mais au point de l'encourager à désobéir et à risquer de causer des problèmes à leurs parents...

"T'es sérieuse ?"

Elle hocha la tête, "Je veux pas dire par là que tu devrais le faire," précisa-t-elle.

 _Ah_.

"C'est juste que je pensais que tu irais. J'étais préparée à t'en empêcher."

La conversation prenait un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas. En fait, Tomoe l'aurait empêché. Il pensa à son plan de s'introduire dans la chambre d'hôpital et l'idée lui sembla soudain moins bonne que prévu.

Il baissa la tête et son coeur se serra. Il afficha une mine défaite en se pinçant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Tu avais l'intention d'y aller, pas vrai ?"

Il hocha la tête. Sa gorge était nouée et il savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute aucune crédibilité s'il parlait maintenant.

"Je le savais"

"Je-"

"Tooru, je te jure que ça me fait mal de te dire ça, mais- n'y va pas."

Il releva la tête. Il sentait que la conversation prenait _vraiment_ un tournant auquel il ne s'attendait pas, et qu'il n'aimait pas _du tout_ la direction dans laquelle elle allait. Il avait un mauvais presentiment. Un très, très mauvais presentiment, tapit au creux de son ventre, menaçant.

"Cette histoire est déjà allé trop loin"

"J'te d'mande pardon !?" s'emporta l'adolescent. Sa soeur lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton et il fit mine de se calmer une seconde, bien que son regard restait noir. "Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ?"

"J'insinue rien du tout, je dis juste que tout ça est parti trop loin. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est grave. Les parents d'Hajime-kun peuvent porter plainte, t'attaquer en justice, et ils pourraient gagner. Tu sais ce que ça impliquerait ? Tu aurais un casier judiciaire. Va trouver une fac et un boulot avec ça !"

"J'm'en contre-fiche de ça. Comment tu peux dire que c'est allé trop loin ? C'est toute la connerie des parents d'Iwa-chan qui est allée trop loin !"

"Calme-toi, Tooru."

"Je te _déteste_. T'es comme eux en fait." Le regard du garçon était glacé, dur et accusateur. Il regardait sa soeur comme on regarde un traître ou un criminel.

La dureté de ce regard et la brutalité des mots qui l'accompagnaient envoyèrent un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'aînée, et elle sentit une grande douleur et une grande tristesse s'emparer d'elle comme un ras-de-marée.

Elle était si choquée qu'elle ne trouva pas les mots pour se défendre. Alors à la place, elle lâcha la bombe.

"C'est en partie ta faute si Iwaizumi est à l'hôpital."

Ça le laissa coi.

"Tooru-" commença-t-elle, hésitante et paniquante. "-c'est pas c'que je voulais dire..."

Son frère était paralysé sur place. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la surface de sa tasse et ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil. Il avait l'impression que son coeur avait arrêté de battre, et qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressentit de si vive douleur qu'à cet instant. Sa poitrine brûlait, il avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait un couteau dans son ventre et qu'on remuait ss entrailles avec. Sa tête était douloureuse, le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

La réalité le frappait plus durement que jamais.

C'était sa faute.

Il le savait déjà, il le savait. Il savait qu'il était coupable. Mais se l'entendre dire, par sa soeur qui plus est, c'était comme si on venait de le frapper au visage avec un parpaing. Il se rendait compte avec une clarté iréelle qu'il était celui qui avait faillit tuer l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

Il ne savait toujours pas où il était, la gelée était toujours collante et pâteuse et l'empêchait de bouger. Il ne se souvenait toujours de rien, c'était bizarre. Il se sentait toujours bien aussi, en paix. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il le ressentait et ça le gênait. C'était comme si quelque chose dans cet endroit, ou peu importe comment on l'appelait, était éphémère et trouble. C'était comme s'il n'était pas censé rester là.

Faire abstraction de la lumière derrière ses paupières était de plus en plus difficile. Il avait l'impression qu'avec chaque minute qui passait (s'il pouvait encore juger du temps qui passe) elle se faisait plus fort et plus attirante. Elle était comme une irrationnelle pulsion à laquelle on ne pouvait résister. On pouvait l'affronter pendant un temps, mais l'on finissait toujours par y céder.

En même temps, il était si curieux de cette lumière. Qu'était-elle ? Pourquoi lui semblait-elle de plus en plus douce et séduisante ? Pourquoi avait-il cette envie absurde d'y plonger malgré le danger qu'il y devinait ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose l'attendait derrière cette lumière ?

Un vague souvenir lui revint alors faiblement, celui d'une personne qui, sans doute lorsqu'il était plus jeune, lui avait parlé d'une lumière au bout d'un tunnel...

* * *

"Tooru, tu vas où ?"

L'adolescent releva la tête, finissant de nouer son lacet à l'aveugle, pour tomber sur le visage curieux de son neveux. Takeru s'était accroupit près de lui et le regardait avec attention. Il avait un petit paquet de cartes Pokémon dans la main.

"Je vais faire un tour," répondit Tooru en lui adressant un sourire.

Le petit garçon sourit à son tour, "Je peux venir ? On peut aller jouer au volley !"

Cela fit rire son oncle qui se releva et lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Peut-être un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je voudrais être seul."

Takeru sembla déçu, mais il n'insista pas. Pourtant, c'était le genre d'enfant têtu, mais sa mère lui avait bien expliqué que son oncle traversait une période très difficile et qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille s'il voulait être seul. Lui, du haut de sa petite dizaine d'années, il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais il avait saisit l'essentiel. Tooru et Iwaizumi avaient voulu s'enfuir pour être ensemble, et maintenant Hajime était à l'hôpital.

"Est-ce que tu vas voir Iwaizumi-niisan ?" demanda-t-il en rentrant légèrement la tête dans les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien fait de poser la question.

Tooru pinça les lèvres.

"Nan," dit-il simplement. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, "Dit à Tomoe que je serai rentré pour le dîner"

Il sortit et claqua doucement la porte derrière lui. Il souffla un grand coup avant de quitter l'immeuble, pour se donner du courage. C'était la fin d'après-midi, aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et il se rendait bel et bien à l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet en bus, il pensa longuement à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Hajime lorsqu'il arriverait. Quels sont les mots qu'il voudrait entendre ? Est-ce qu'il serait seulement réveillé lorsqu'il entrerait dans sa chambre ?

Pour cela, encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse y entrer.

Il était sûr qu'il avait choisit la bonne heure pour y aller.

En descendant du bus, il lui restait cinq minutes de marche. Chaque pas était douloureux à faire, et plus il s'approchait, plus il avait envie de faire demi-tour. Mais une force continuait à le pousser en avant. Ce que sa soeur lui avait dit au milieu de la nuit n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. _C'est en partie ta faute si Hajime-kun est à l'hôpital_. Il le savait. Oh, comme il le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il y allait maintenant. C'était la seule, l'unique raison.

Un hôtesse d'accueil lui donna le numéro de chambre d'Iwaizumi. Cela le surprit un peu, au fond il avait cru qu'on refuserait de lui indiquer. C'est d'un pas lourd qu'il s'y rendit. Les hôpitaux le rendaient nerveux. Il avait l'impression, quand il y était, d'être dans un autre monde. Les odeurs de médicaments et de désinfectant étaient si fortes qu'elles donnaient le tournis et le rendaient malade.

Ou était-ce l'angoisse qui lui donnait la nausée ?

Il trouva assez vite la chambre ; tout était bien indiqué. Il trouva la porte fermée, et il resta immobile devant pendant qui sait combien de temps. Il ne pouvait que fixer le panneau blanc, imaginant ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre coté. Son coeur était serré, il avait envie de s'enfuir, son estomac était noué, il avait mal à la tête et envie de vomir.

Derrière cette porte, il y avait la personne la plus importante dans tout l'univers. Peut-être qu'il le trouverait endormi, peut-être qu'il le trouverait en train de regarder la télévision, peut-être qu'il le trouverait aux portes de la mort, peut-être qu'il le trouverait en train de se remettre de ses blessures. Il ne savait pas, personne ne lui avait rien dit.

Il était terrifié.

Peut-être qu'il lui en voudrait.

Non. Il lui en voudrait forcément.

Mais...

Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée et il la tourna doucement pour ouvrir la porte. Immédiatement alertés par le bruit, deux regards se figèrent sur lui, et il lui fallut faire un effort furieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

Les parents d'Hajime étaient dans la pièce, et ils se levèrent de leurs sièges en voyant Tooru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" aboya la femme. "On t'avait interdit de venir !"

L'adolescent prit une seconde pour ordonner ses idées avant de parler d'une voix lente et maîtrisée, pour se retenir de monter dans des aigus ridicules à cause du nœud dans sa gorge.

"Je pensais vous trouver là à cette heure-ci," expliqua-t-il, et il ajouta très sérieusement, "S'il vous plaît, écoutez ce que j'ai à dire."

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard, semblèrent s'entretenir silencieusement pendant une seconde, avant d'accepter. Ils sortirent de la chambre et s'arrêtèrent dans un recoin calme du couloir, là où il y avait peu de passage.

Le silence commençait à s'étendre lorsque le père d'Hajime pressa Oikawa à parler. Le capitaine hésitait, remettant toute sa décision en question. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire ça ? Non. Est-ce qu'il le devait ? Peu importe comment il retournait la question, la réponse était oui. Il devait le faire. Peu importe si ça le détruisait, si ça le brisait et qu'on ne pouvait jamais recoller les morceaux, c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Il soupira, et son souffle était tremblant.

 _Ne pleurs pas, ne pleurs pas_ , se répétait-il encore et encore.

Il se pencha en avant, s'inclina au plus bas que sa souplesse le lui permettait en restant droit sur ses jambes. Il avait fermé les yeux et les gardaient obstinément et fermement clos.

"Je vous demande pardon," dit-il, et la sincérité était limpide dans sa voix enrouée. "Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais respecté votre volonté de nous empêcher de nous voir, Iwa-chan ne n'aurait pas eu cet accident. Tout est de ma faute, je vous demande pardon"

Il ravala un sanglot et retint un tressaillement d'épaules. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Chaque mot roulait sur sa langue comme une braise ardente. Ça faisait mal, effroyablement mal.

Les parents d'Hajime restaient silencieux, attendant qu'il ait fini. Tooru sentait leurs regards froids le transpercer.

"Je vous en prie," continua-t-il difficilement. "Laissez-moi le voir juste une dernière fois. Je vous donne ma parole de ne plus jamais essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui ensuite. Mais je vous demande juste de me laisser lui dire au revoir."

C'était sans doute la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tooru se redressa et il rouvrit les yeux, mais il préféra garder les yeux sur le carrelage. Il ne voulait pas affronter les regards accusateurs. Sa culpabilité allait déjà le poursuivre pour toujours, il ne voulait pas être accablé de plus.

"Tu fais serment de ne plus jamais chercher à le revoir ?" demanda soudain la femme.

"Je jure," répondit-il d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

"... On te laisse cinq minutes," indiqua l'homme.

"Merci"

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour retourner à la chambre. Il se sentait fébrile et ses jambes cotonneuses avaient du mal à le porter. Il entra, ferma la porte derrière lui, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers le lit.

La chambre était petite et sombre. La nuit avait presque fini de tomber, et seule une lampe à pied fournissait une lumière jaune diffuse. Il y avait une porte qui donnait sans doute sur une petite salle de bain, une fenêtre cachée par des rideaux, une petite commode, deux sièges, et le fameux lit médicalisé.

Hajime était étendu, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air paisible. Plusieurs perfusions sortaient de ses bras, mais il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien. En s'approchant précautionneusement, Tooru constata que son visage avait quelques égratignures qui devraient vite guérir en ne laissant pas de cicatrice -du moins il l'espérait.

Doucement, presque gêné de le faire, il s'assit au bord du siège tout près de la tête du lit. Il était tellement heureux de le revoir, mais il avait envie de fondre en larmes, parce qu'il savait que c'était la dernière fois.

Waouh, _la dernière fois_. Ça le frappait soudain. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait en vrai. La dernière fois qu'il pourrait le toucher, entendre son souffle. C'était la dernière fois, et il ne pouvait même pas entendre sa voix ou se perdre une dernière fois dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

C'était leurs adieux, et il était le seul à en être conscient.

Lorsqu'il se réveillerait et qu'il saurait, Iwaizumi lui en voudrait forcément. Il se mettrait sûrement en colère. Est-ce qu'il pleurerait ? Est-ce qu'il se sentirait tout aussi seul ? détruit ? Tout aussi désespéré ?

"Iwa-chan..." Il tendit le bras pour toucher sa main du bout des doigts, hésitant, avant de la serrer dans la sienne.

"Je suis désolé. Si seulement j'avais accepté de rompre avec toi dès le départ, on n'en serait pas là... tu serait resté avec moi, tu irais bien, et j'aurais pas à faire ça... Si je n'étais pas tombé amoureux de toi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé."

Les larmes se mirent à lui piquer les yeux. S'en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Il regrettait des choses dans sa vie, mais tomber amoureux d'Hajime avait été la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé, et passer toutes ces années à ses cotés avait été comme un long rêve.

Un long rêve dont il devait maintenant s'éveiller.

"J'ai fais une promesse à tes parents. J'ai promis de ne plus jamais chercher à te revoir. Tu vas m'trouver égoïste, mais j't'assure que c'est pour ton bien."

Il pinça les lèvres, renifla, serra plus fort la main dans la sienne. Il déglutit, il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler sans que sa voix ne tremble dangereusement.

"J'ai failli te tuer... C'est ma faute si tu as failli mourir. Je veux plus qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de mal, alors-"

Il marqua une pause. Il devait le dire. Il devait en venir à la conclusion de tout ça. Même si ça le tuait.

"-alors on doit rompre"

Il lâcha soudainement sa main et se leva en sursaut. Il avait mal au coeur, il avait la nausée, il avait des larmes sur les joues -il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mit à pleurer. Il suffoquait, il avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à le regarder. Il se sentait coupable, il se sentait horrible, il se sentait criminel.

Il fit volte-face et ouvrit la porte d'un vaste mouvement de bras. Un dernier sentiment le retint, et il tourna la tête une dernière fois. Derrière le rideau de larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, il captura une dernière fois le visage d'Hajime. Sa peau tannée, ses cils courts, sa bouche fine, ses cheveux désordonnés, la ligne de son cou qui disparaissait sous la blouse d'hôpital. Il lui sembla l'entendre le traiter d'idiot.

"Au revoir Iwa-chan"

Finalement, c'était ça la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait eu à dire.

* * *

La lumière était maintenant tellement forte qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter contre elle. Elle était comme un aimant, elle l'attirait vers elle avec une force incroyable. Quelque chose continuait à lui dire qu'elle était dangereuse et que s'il se laissait avaler par elle, il perdrait l'ignorante tranquillité dans laquelle il était plongé maintenant.

En même temps, il se sentait de plus en plus troublé par l'absence de ses souvenirs. La lumière les lui rendraient peut-être. Mais était-il prêt à plonger dans cette dangereuse luminosité ? Il n'en était pas certain. Mais de toute façon, il ne lui résisterait plus très longtemps.

Un, deux... trois.

Il lâcha tout, même s'il ne se tenait à rien. Il se laissa engloutir dans l'intense halo lumineux. Il ne se passa rien au début. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans la gelée, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, ne ressentait toujours rien.

Et puis doucement, il lui sembla entendre un bruit. Comme un bourdonnement qui résonnait au fond de sa tête. Il écouta attentivement, et le bourdonnement se changea en voix. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix. Que disait-elle ?

Il fit encore plus attention, et va voix se changea en mots décousus.

 _égoïste... mourir... rompre..._

Il sentit un picotement dans sa main droite, et quelque chose le gêner dans la poitrine. C'était... douloureux. Au début, c'était juste un léger tiraillement, mais plus il entendait les mots, plus cela devenait désagréable. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que la lumière lui avait semblé si dangereuse ?

 _Au revoir Iwa-chan..._

Soudain, il se sentit tomber. Il n'arriva pas à crier, ni à battre des bras ou des jambes. Il tomba juste. La chute fut courte et il ne se sentit pas atterri. Il arrêta juste de tomber. Et là, il put enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vue était trouble au début, mais doucement, il parvint à voir des choses. Un mur blanc, une chaise. Il y avait quelqu'un sur cette chaise, qui le regardait. Cette personne bougeait les lèvres, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'entendre. Il y avait comme un sifflement strident qui lui bouchait les oreilles. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger autre chose que la tête.

 _Iwa-chan_... C'était lui, Iwa-chan. Mais... qui est-ce qui l'appelait comme ça déjà ? Sa mémoire était encore confuse, mais il savait que c'était une personne à laquelle il tenait.

Aah, c'était quoi son nom, déjà ?

Une image lui apparut. Celle d'un garçon dans un rayon de lumière. Il avait des cheveux châtain coiffés bizarrement, il portait un maillot de volley bleu et blanc. Il avait un sourire rayonnant, le plus large, le plus brillant et le plus beau des sourires.

"Oikawa," souffla-t-il.

Le sifflement s'estompa doucement, et il parvint à entendre la voix de sa mère penchée près de lui, lui demander encore et encore comment est-ce qu'il se sentait. Un médecin était là aussi, occupé à prendre sa tension.

"Où est Oikawa ?" demanda-t-il faiblement.

"Il n'est plus là," répondit son père.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?"

"Il est partit pour toujours," précisa sa mère.

 _Partit pour toujours_...

* * *

 **Eh voilà !**

 **Alors, vos avis ? C'était prévisible ? (les gros clichés sont facilement prévisibles, haha... ha) J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! La fin est proche !**

 **Je devrais plus pouvoir écrire cette semaine alors j'espère sortir le chapitre 12 rapidement. Je commence aussi à travailler très, très sérieusement sur une nouvelle fic bokuaka que je devrais bientôt commencer à poster.**

 **Bref, à bientôt !**


	13. CHAPITRE 12

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Regardez ça, je suis en avance pour le nouveau chapitre ! Trop de fierté en moi ! 8D Je comptais attendre dimanche pour le poster, mais Rin m'a demandé de poster maintenant, alors voilà x)**

 **Alors aujourd'hui : chapitre court, chapitre calme, chapitre transitoire qui amorce la fin, chapitre qui aurait pu être plus long mais il aurait été vraiment trop long alors voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **ps : en mémoire du poulet qui danse (cherchez pas à comprendre)**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12** : " _I know that we will meet again, It's written in the stars and within my heart_ "

"-et donc, à vous qui allez entrer dans une toute nouvelle vie, que vous continuiez vos études où non, je vous souhaite de réussir."

Un concert d'applaudissements respectueux résonna dans le gymnase alors qu'une grande bouffée d'émotion envahissait l'endroit à la fin du discours du principal. Tous les élèves de troisième année du lycée Aoba Johsai étaient réunis ici pour la remise des diplômes. On était en mars, les examens étaient passés, et l'année scolaire se terminait.

C'était un moment important. La fin marquante d'un pan de la vie de ces jeunes. Ils allaient sortir du système scolaire qu'ils avaient toujours connu pour être jetés dans un monde plus vaste, plus inquiétant aussi, parce qu'il leur était totalement étranger.

C'était un moment marquant, et Oikawa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir comme une envie de pleurer coincée au fond de la gorge. Le moment le plus difficile avait été de dire au revoir à l'équipe de volley. C'était Yahaba qui avait été fait capitaine, et Tooru savait qu'il s'en sortirait très bien dans son rôle. Cependant, ça ne pouvait que lui peser sur le coeur. Il avait passé tellement de temps dans le gymnase, tellement d'heures à s'entraîner, à rire, _à vivre_. Il avait tissé des liens tellement forts avec ces personnes.

Ça allait lui manquer de jouer avec eux. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait leur speech d'au revoir, des larmes avaient été versées par tout le monde, avec plus ou moins de discretion pudique. C'était toujours difficile de dire au revoir à ce qu'on avait adoré. Mais toutes les belles choses ont une fin dans ce monde.

 _Il l'avait apprit à ses dépends..._

Il avait promit qu'il viendrait les voir jouer aussi souvent que possible. Il avait réussit l'examen d'entrée d'une université de Tokyo et devait emménager dans deux semaines dans un appartement que ses parents lui louaient jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fait à sa vie là-bas et qu'il trouve un travail.

"Eh bah, ces trois années sont vraiment passées super vite !" s'exclama Matsukawa en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il marchait avec Hanamaki et Oikawa en direction du portail du lycée.

Ils avaient leurs diplômes en mains. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient ce chemin ensemble.

"Ouais, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que c'est déjà fini," répliqua Tooru en souriant.

"Moi je m'en rends parfaitement compte, ma mère me harcèle tellement avec la fac que j'ai compris que les années tranquilles sont terminées !" ajouta Makki en grimaçant. Sa mère avait toujours été une femme assez stressée en ce qui concerne les études de son fils, elle voulait être au courant de tout, et que tout soit parfait pour éviter les mauvaises surprises.

"Son petit garçon part loin d'elle, normal qu'elle flippe," ricana Issei en passant son bras autour du cou de son ami.

"Est-ce que tu flippes aussi alors ?" demanda Takahiro.

"Pourquoi je flipperais ?"

"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que que _daddy_ fera quand son _baby boy_ sera loin de lui ?~"

Makki battit des cils en mimant une moue qui se voulait mignonne et séductrice. Mattsun entra dans son jeu sans peine en lui prenant le menton entre deux doigts pour rapprocher leurs visages.

" _Daddy_ viendra rendre visite à son _baby boy_ pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises~"

"Ooh ?~ Et si je suis un bon garçon, j'aurai droit à des choux à la crème?~"

"Seulement si tu laisses _daddy_ s'amuser un peu avant~"

"Vous êtes dégueu les gars, sérieux arrêtez," gloussa Tooru en les dépassant pour éviter d'assister à leurs stupides démonstrations d'affections qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à dévoiler à la vue de tous. Ces gars étaient stupides. Ils allaient lui manquer avec leur humour bien à eux, leur manie de flirter parce que c'est drôle, et de l'embêter à la moindre occasion.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire et d'accélérer pour rattraper leur ami.

Ça faisait un pincement au coeur de Tooru de savoir qu'il allait les quitter eux aussi. Ils avaient joué dans la même équipe pendant trois ans, partagé des moments forts ensemble, grandit en apprenant à se vouer une confiance mutuelle aveugle. Ils avaient célébré des victoires, encaissé des défaites. Il se souvenait des soirées films, des sorties à la salle d'arcade, des paris stupides avec des ramen à la clé, des blagues ringardes, des taquineries.

Tous les trois, avec Iwa-chan, ils avaient grandit ensemble et partagé trois des plus importantes de leurs années ensemble.

 _Enfin, un peu moins pour Iwaizumi..._

Hanamaki partait à Nagoya et Matsukawa avait été prit dans une fac de Sendai. C'était le seul d'entre eux qui restait faire ses études à Miyagi. Au moins ils pourraient le revoir quand ils rentreraient chez leurs parents pour les vacances.

En discutant comme s'ils ne devaient jamais se quitter, ils firent la route ensemble jusqu'à la gare. Makki prenait son train ici pour rentrer chez lui, il vivait en dehors de la ville. Oikawa rentrait à pieds, et le bus de Mattsun n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, et l'ambiance devint bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'on était censé dire à une personne avec qui on avait passé trois années, et qu'on n'allait plus revoir aussi souvent à présent ? Tooru était mal à l'aise, et il savait que ses amis l'étaient aussi.

"Bon... on va pas faire de manières, hein," commença Takahiro en tendant son poing fermé vers Oikawa. Ils échangèrent un regard, et Makki sourit largement. "Prend soin de toi, _captain_."

Tooru souffla un léger rire pour cacher le fait qu'il avait envie de s'accrocher à eux pour ne jamais être séparé d'eux aussi. Il frappa dans son poing.

"Toi aussi. Ne montre pas tout de suite aux gens de la fac que tu es bizarre ou tu ne te feras aucun ami."

"Eh !"

"Il a pas tord," appuya Matsukawa en hochant sérieusement la tête comme s'il avançait un fait très important.

"Le conseil vaut aussi pour toi Mattsun~"

Il fléchit et fronça les sourcils, bien qu'un léger rictus amusé flottait sur ses lèvres, "Eh X-files-kun c'est toi le plus bizarre de nous trois j'te signale. Un conseil : évite de mettre ton t-shirt 'aliens are real and they are coming for me' dès le premier jour, tu ferais mauvaise impression."

S'envoyer des vacheries, se taquiner les uns les autres, ça allait leur manquer. Tout allait être tellement différent maintenant. Leurs vies allaient prendre un tournant tellement différent, tellement inquiétant.

"On se revoit aux prochaines vacances."

"Y'a plutôt intérêt."

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, et ils se séparèrent pour emprunter chacun leur chemin. Ils le firent à contre-coeur.

Maintenant, les deux semaines restantes avant le déménagement allaient passer à une vitesse affolante, Tooru en était persuadé. Et en un rien de temps, il se retrouverait dans une nouvelle ville, dans une nouvelle vie. Il rencontrerait de nouvelles personnes, il en retrouverait peut-être. Après tout, au fil des années et des tournois, il avait eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec des joueurs d'autres préfectures, et même de Tokyo.

Il était plutôt excité à l'idée d'enlacer cette nouvelle vie, tout autant qu'il avait peur de faire ce pas de géant dans l'inconnu. De faire ce pas seul.

Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Iwaizumi au début de leur année de terminale.

"Tu as déjà commencé à réfléchir à la fac que tu vas choisir ?" lui avait un jour demandé Hajime au détour d'une conversation banale.

"Un peu. Je pense que je vais aller à Todai."

"Todai ? Tu veux quitter Miyagi ?"

"Ouais. Tokyo est immense, je veux voir ce qu'elle aura à m'offrir."

"Tu pourrais viser plus prestigieux que Todai avec tes résultats..."

"C'est pas important. De toute façon, je compte continuer le volley et passer pro. J'irai à la fac que pour avoir une solution de repli et rassurer mes parents."

"Hm, je vois."

"Et toi, Iwa-chan ?"

"Je sais pas encore, mais je pensais rester à proximité."

"Eeeh ? Alors on ne pourra plus se voir aussi souvent !"

"Idiot, tu sais bien que peu importe la distance qui nous sépare, on sera toujours ensemble."

"Tu es étrangement romantique aujourd'hui Iwa-chan, tu es malade ?"

"Kh- ! La ferme, crétin !"

Au final, Tooru avait reçu une recommendation sportive de Keiō, une université privée de Tokyo, et il avait été admit, encouragé par ses parents et son professeur principal. Il espérait que cela ferait décoller sa carrière de volleyeur. L'école était plutôt renommée.

Les plans d'Iwaizumi aussi avaient dû être chamboulés. Oikawa se demandait sincèrement s'il allait quand même revenir sur Miyagi pour ses études, ou s'il avait finit par choisir une fac de Kyoto. Il se demandait s'il allait bien, s'il était enfin heureux loin de lui et de tous les problèmes qu'il lui avait amenés.

Près de quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident, depuis que Tooru avait fait sa promesse. Iwaizumi, lui, avait tenté de rétablir le contact avec lui. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages, Hanamaki et Matsukawa lui en avaient transmit plusieurs aussi. Hajime lui demandait de ne pas être si stupide, de ne pas se plier à la volonté égoïste de ses parents. Il lui demandait de ne pas l'abandonner, il lui disait qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait ignoré chaque message. Au début, ça lui avait fait du mal. Au début, il avait pleuré des rivières de larmes. Et petit à petit, les messages s'étaient faits plus rares, ses larmes aussi. Il avait fini par se dire qu'Iwa-chan avait renoncé à lui, et qu'au final, c'était mieux comme ça. Il ne risquait plus de lui causer d'ennuis, ne risquait plus de l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Oikawa souhaitait du fond du coeur qu'Hajime trouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas toxic. Une fille, de préférence, pour ne pas ennuyer ses parents. Nan, Iwa-chan était gay. Alors au moins...

Il ne savait pas. Dans tous les cas, il espérait juste qu'il soit heureux.

* * *

"Hajime, tes affaires sont prêtes ?"

"Presque, il me reste juste quelques vêtements à ranger."

"Dépêche-toi, ton père sera bientôt là avec le camion."

Iwaizumi jeta une pile de t-shirts dans un carton dont il replia les battants avant de le fermer au scotch marron. Il se redressa avec un souffle de satisfaction, et balaya sa chambre des yeux pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. La pièce était pratiquement vide désormais, à l'exception d'un bois de lit sans literie et d'une énorme étagère bien trop encombrante pour un studio d'étudiant.

Finalement, il ne serait pas resté là bien longtemps, alors ce n'est pas comme si ce lieu allait lui manquer. Et puis, il avait détesté -haït- le temps qu'il avait passé là.

Il avait l'intention de ne jamais revenir.

Bien sûr, ses parents ne savaient pas. Ils pensaient que leur garçon reviendrait passer les vacances avec eux et qu'il leur rendrait visite. Les plans d'Hajime prévoyaient de prétendre avoir des choses importantes à réviser pendant les vacances -sans oublier la contrainte de son job- et ce jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Là, il serait majeur, et il pourrait leur dire un _bye-bye_ définitif.

Comme s'il allait passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec les personnes qui, parallèlement à lui avoir donné la vie, la lui avaient aussi détruite.

Il partait à Tokyo. L'université de Todai. Il espérait qu'il y retrouverait Tooru, et qu'il n'aurait pas changé ses plans d'université. Il avait demandé des informations à Mattsun et Makki, mais apparemment, Oikawa ne leur avait pas dit où est-ce qu'il avait finit par être prit. Tout ce qu'il leur avait dit, c'est qu'il allait à Tokyo. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils vendent la mèche, pour qu'Hajime ne puisse pas le retrouver.

Cet idiot, quand il lui remettrait la main dessus, il lui ferait regretter amèrement sa bêtise pour avoir plié aux exigences de ses parents.

Il posa une main sur sa hanche. Elle lui faisait un peu mal. Son médecin lui avait expliqué que c'était une douleur résiduelle due au traumatisme de l'accident, et que ça ne s'en irait probablement jamais.

Cet accident de voitures avait toujours des répercutions sur sa vie maintenant, même s'il n'avait plus de rééducation. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir avec très peu de blessures. La plupart du temps, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, même si ça avait quelques inconvénients.

Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait été stupide de vouloir traverser sans faire attention. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait perdu le sens de la réalité et il en avait payé le prix. C'était sa faute, il avait été inconscient.

Mais il était sûr, certain même, qu'Oikawa s'en voulait. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait accepté de ne plus essayer de le revoir. Quand il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il était venu les voir. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il l'avait manqué de peu.

Ça avait été la chose la plus difficile et la plus douloureuse à encaisser qui soit. Il en avait été malade, il en avait arrêté de manger pendant plusieurs jours. Et le fait qu'Oikawa ne réponde pas à ses messages le rendaient fou.

Il avait été fou de rage, rempli d'une colère comme jamais il n'en avait connues. Et il avait été triste, désespéré. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait la douleur d'une rupture. Après tout, il n'avait toujours aimé qu'Oikawa, et il avait aussi toujours pensé qu'ils ne se sépareraient jamais. Il ne s'était jamais préparé à supporter cette douleur.

Mais maintenant, ça non plus ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il retrouverait Oikawa à Tokyo. Et si ce n'était pas à Todai, tant pis. Il fouillerait chaque université de la zone s'il le fallait. Il le trouverait, il lui collerait son poing dans la figure et ensuite il l'embrasserait, et il lui ferait promettre de ne plus jamais essayer de le larguer comme il l'avait fait.

"Hajime ! Ton père est là !"

"J'arrive !"

Il attrapa le carton et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait devant la porte de l'appartement avec d'autres affaires. Ils firent trois voyages pour tout descendre au petit camion que son père avait loué pour le déménagement. Ses parents lui avaient acheté quelques meubles et ils passeraient une journée avec lui à Tokyo pour l'aider à emménager.

Courage, ce n'était plus que l'histoire de deux jours, en comptant la route jusqu'à Tokyo, à devoir les supporter. Ensuite, s'en serait fini.

Si à une époque on lui avait dit qu'il en viendrait un jour à haïr ses parents de la sorte, il n'y aurait pas cru.

* * *

"Yo !"

"En retard, Iwaizumi."

"Désolé coach, j'étais à la bibliothèque et j'ai pas vu le temps passer."

"Peu importe. Vas te changer et rejoins l'entraînement."

"Oui !"

Cela faisait deux mois depuis le début des cours. La vie universitaire était vraiment différente de la vie lycéenne, et Hajime commençait à peine à s'y faire. C'était tellement nouveau, et Tokyo était une ville tellement grande qu'il avait parfois l'impression de s'y noyer. L'université aussi était grande, c'était comme une ville mignature. Il devait avouer s'être déjà perdu plusieurs fois en cherchant ses salles de cours.

Heureusement, il avait toujours le volley comme point de repaire. L'équipe de la fac était plutôt agréable. Les joueurs étaient chaleureux, et il s'entendait globalement assez bien avec eux. C'était différent de quand il avait rejoint l'équipe de son lycée à Kyoto. A ce moment là, tout était encore trop récent, et il avait été enlevé de force à son équipe. Là, c'était juste logique qu'il rencontre et joue avec de nouveaux volleyeurs.

Alors il arrivait un peu mieux à s'y faire.

La première fois qu'il était allé au club, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'Oikawa n'était pas avez les nouveaux, il avait immédiatement comprit qu'il ne devait pas avoir intégré cette fac. C'était évident, il l'aurait vu à l'entraînement sinon. Ça avait été une petite défaite, mais pas moyen qu'il baisse les bras.

Il le retrouverait coûte que coûte.

Après s'être changé aux vestiaire, il rejoignit le terrain. Le gymnase de la fac était beaucoup plus grand que celui du lycée, et il y avait plus de joueurs aussi. C'était plus difficile d'obtenir une place de titulaire, et le coach leur avait expliqué que généralement, les première année étaient juste remplaçants, à moins d'avoir vraiment un talent indispensable. Lorsqu'il les avaient testés pour voir ce qu'ils valaient, il avait dit à Hajime qu'il aurait des chances de jouer en match. Ça lui avait fait plaisir et en quelques sorte, ça l'avait soulagé.

Quelque chose comme une demi-heure après l'arrivée d'Iwaizumi, le coach leur demanda de se rassembler. Apparemment, il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. C'était un homme très grand et très large d'épaules, ce qui le rendait à la fois imposant et intimidant. C'était le genre de personne qui inspirait le respect et l'humilité. Il était assez sérieux aussi, mais il donnait de bons conseils, et il était à l'écoute de son équipe.

Il se tenait face aux joueurs légèrement essoufflés, les bras croisés sur le torse, les fixant de son regard sérieux habituel. On ne savait jamais à l'avance, lorsqu'il annonçait quelque chose, si ça allait être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. La manager de leur équipe était à coté de lui. C'était sa fille, elle avait une trentaine d'années. Elle était gentille, un peu plus souriante que son père, mais tout aussi intimidante lorsqu'elle était dans ses mauvais jours.

"On a programmé un match d'entraînement la semaine prochaine," annonça le coach. "L'université de Keiō nous accueillera. L'équipe de Sodai sera également présente."

"Keiō ?" répéta un des équipiers d'Iwaizumi qui se tenait près de lui. "De ce que j'ai entendu dire, leur équipe est vraiment forte."

"J'ai un pote qui est là-bas," répliqua un autre garçon. "Il m'a dit qu'ils ont pas mal de joueurs qui ont intégré leur fac sur recommandation sportive."

"Ils doivent être balèze..."

"Le match aura lieu samedi prochain. Si certains d'entre vous ont des cours de rattrapage programmés à ce moment-là, venez me voir à la fin de l'entraînement. Sur ce, vous pouvez y retourner."

Ce serait le premier match d'entraînement d'Iwaizumi en tant qu'étudiant. Il se demanda si c'était très différent des matchs amicaux au lycée, et il se dit que ça ne devait pas vraiment l'être tant que ça. Il était plutôt impatient d'y être, ça lui manquait un peu pour être honnête. La tension amicale lorsqu'on affronte une autre école sans réelle conséquences. C'était différent d'un match de tournois, mais c'était tout aussi stimulant.

* * *

Le jour de la rencontre amicale était arrivé plutôt rapidement. Il fallait dire aussi que Tooru était tellement occupé qu'il voyait à peine le temps passer depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tokyo. Il s'était plutôt bien intégré dans sa fac. Après tout, il était souriant, beau garçon et amical, il avait toutes les qualités requises pour bien s'intégrer.

Tout se passait bien coté volley aussi. Au club, il avait retrouvé une vieille connaissance du lycée. Enfin, c'était un gars qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'affronter une ou deux fois à des tournois. Il ne l'avait pas croisé tant que ça, mais il avait retenu sa coupe de cheveux absolument scandaleuse et son air un peu agaçant.

Au final, maintenant qu'ils jouaient dans la même équipe, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Ils se vannaient de temps en temps, mais rien de bien méchant, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose.

"Alors Kuroo-chan, c'était bien hier avec Kaori-chan ?~"

Kuroo qui était en train d'enfiler son maillot, tourna la tête vers Oikawa. Le châtain était déjà prêt et s'était adossé au mur près de lui pour le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

"J'vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais."

"Oh allez, fais pas le gars mystérieux !"

"Mais je _suis_ mystérieux~" répliqua Kuroo en prenant un air un peu émo.

Tooru roula des yeux, "A d'autres."

Tetsurou gloussa. Il referma son sac de sport et s'assit sur le banc pour enfiler ses chaussures.

"On est allé au cinéma et puis on a marché dans le parc," finit par expliquer Kuroo en faisant ses lacets.

"Comme c'est romantique !"

Kuroo fit claquer sa langue contre son palet et il releva la tête pour regarder son équipier avec un air mauvais. Cela sembla amuser Tooru plus qu'autre chose.

"Et donc ? Vous sortez ensemble maintenant ?"

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien sortir avec moi. Mais j'ai refusé."

"T'es sérieux là ?" demanda Oikawa, l'air béat. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Kaori-chan est, genre, une des plus jolies filles que je connaisse et elle est à fond sur toi, et toi tu lui mets un rateau !?"

"Elle m'intéresse pas."

"Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi tes standards alors ? Monsieur la-fille-la-plus-canon-du-campus-me-plait-pas"

Kuroo se leva du banc, et sans accorder un regard à Oikawa, il sortit du vestiaire.

"Eh ! Répond-moi !" Tooru le suivit, agacé de s'être fait ignorer comme ça. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le gymnase. La fac avait d'excellentes installations, et plusieurs filets de volley avaient été tendus pour que l'équipe s'échauffe en attendant leurs invités. Sodai était déjà arrivé, il ne manquait plus que les joueurs de Todai.

"On se fait quelques passes ?" proposa Tetsurou en échauffant ses poignets.

"Ouais. Mais tu n'échapperas pas à mes questions éternellement !"

Ils eurent le temps d'échanger quelques balles et de faire quelques services avant qu'un sifflement ne retentisse dans le gymnase. Tooru arrêta la balle qu'il faisait rebondir, et il tourna la tête. Leur coach venait de siffler pour annoncer l'arrivée de l'équipe manquante. Les joueurs de Todai étaient alignés à l'entrée du gymnase, et ils saluèrent poliment.

Oikawa les regarda vaguement pour voir un peu à quoi ils allaient avoir à faire. Les joueurs étaient tous plutôt grands. Il passa sur chaque visage sérieux, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'arrête, et que son coeur s'arrête de battre.

"Iwa-chan..."

Il était là, portant le numéro 23. Il se tenait bien droit, fièrement, l'air sûr de lui. Il avait cet air un peu dur sur le visage, celui qu'il abordait souvent lorsqu'il rencontrait une autre équipe pour la première fois.

C'était contre lui qu'il allait jouer aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Erm. Makki avec un _daddy kink_ les gars? nan? personne? y'a que moi? bon bah ok...**

 **Désolée mais il fallait que je mette Kuroo, j'veux dire, c'est un crime qu'on ai jamais eu de rencontre entre lui et Oikawa dans le manga ! Je veux les voir ensemble !**

 **On se demande bien quels sont les standards de Kuroo, hein ?~ ( _petit, blond, accro aux jeux vidéos, ami d'enfance... ;)_ )**

 **Je suis désolée qu'il se passe pas grand chose, mais comme je l'ai dis au début c'est un chapitre transitoire qui amorce la fin de la fic, et si j'étais obligée de couper là. Mais promis, je serai dans les temps pour le prochain chapitre aussi, alors vous aurez pas trop à attendre pour les choses sérieuses ! :3**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !**

 **Sinon, comme j'ai promis à Rin-BlackRabbit, je vais poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction Bokuaka dimanche ou lundi. Ce sera un peintre!au sur une jeunesse révoltée qui abordera tout plein de thèmes qui me tiennent à coeur et ça s'appellera 'Paint the city with the color of our hearts'.**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	14. CHAPITRE 13

**hey hey heeey !**

 **voilà le nouveau chapitre que j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à écrire, j'espère que ça s'en ressent pas trop !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13** — " _I see you writing down the ending of our story, but stop and leave this part unsaid for now._ "

Oikawa n'en revenait pas. Alors Iwaizumi était venu étudier à Tokyo lui aussi. Il avait choisit Todai, sûrement en pensant l'y trouver. Cet idiot, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse ça ? Il arrivait presque à ne plus avoir envie de vomir, dégoûté de lui-même, quand il repensait à sa lâcheté, et voilà qu'il se remontrait devant lui, pour lui rappeler qu'il l'avait blessé, puis qu'il l'avait abandonné. C'était carrément trop injuste.

"Oikawa," commença Kuroo à coté de lui, "leur numéro 23, il jouait pas avec toi à Aoba Johsai ?"

C'était mauvais. Il n'allait pas y arriver. Il n'arriverait pas à jouer contre Iwaizumi. Il ne pouvait pas. Rien que le regardait lui ramenait en mémoire tous les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Toute l'horreur de leur histoire à la fin, _l'horreur de leur amour_.

Il se sentait soudain nauséeux et il avait l'impression qu'on frappait contre sa tête. Son cœur battait fort. Il était tiraillé entre le bonheur de revoir ce visage qu'il pensait ne jamais à nouveau caresser des yeux, et la terreur, les remords et l'interdit.

Il avait promit de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il l'avait juré. C'était mieux comme ça.

"Oikawa ?"

Au moment où Kuroo l'interpellait, Iwaizumi tournait le regard vers lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise.

"Je dois sortir un instant," lâcha Tooru avant de retourner dans les vestiaires en courant. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus pour que personne n'entre.

C'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Trop de sentiments revenaient soudain affluer en lui, il ne pouvait pas tout encaisser. Il avait l'impression d'être en pleine crise d'hormones, comme un pré-ado. Il avait passé cette période, bordel !

Il avait les jambes cotonneuses, les mains tremblantes et la bouche sèche. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de disparaître. Peut-être que s'il passait par la fenêtre, il pourrait s'éclipser. Ou alors il pourrait rester là, et demander à Kuroo de prévenir le coach qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Peu importe, il ne voulait juste pas avoir à affronter son passé maintenant. Un passé dont il aurait tant aimé faire son présent aussi.

"Oikawa ?" La voix de Tetsurou résonna à travers la porte close. "On va commencer à jouer, le coach te veut sur le terrain."

"Dis-lui que je me sens pas bien," répondit-il en se laissant glisser par terre. Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

"Écoute, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ancien équipier, mais tu sais que tu peux pas laisser des histoires de sentiments affecter ton jeu."

"Laisse-moi tranquille."

"Si tu refuse de jouer aujourd'hui, le coach te fera pas jouer au prochain tournois, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que d'éventuels sponsors ne pourront pas te voir te démarquer et lancer ta carrière."

"J't'ai dis d'me laisser tranquille !" répéta le châtain, un peu plus fort, avec colère.

"Et moi je te réponds que t'as pas à me donner d'ordres !"

D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Oikawa se retrouva éjecté un mètre plus loin. Il couina de douleur en se cognant contre le carrelage, et il leva des yeux furieux sur le garçon qui se tenait debout devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Non mais t'es malade !?"

"Et toi tu es ridicule."

"J'aurais pu me faire mal !"

"Heureusement c'est pas le cas. Alors maintenant, sur le terrain !"

"T'es pas ma mère !"

"Heureusement que je le suis pas, j'aurais pas le courage de te supporter à la maison aussi !"

"Tu m'énerve !"

"Toi aussi tu m'énerve !"

Ils se turent tous les deux, se fusillant du regard pendant une poignée de secondes. Et puis Tooru baissa la tête et ramena ses jambes contre son torse, assit au milieu de la pièce.

"J'ai peur."

Il s'attendait totalement à recevoir une moquerie en retour.

"Et bien affronte ta peur."

Il tressaillit légèrement. Facile à dire. Beaucoup plus qu'à faire. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins à quel point c'était terrifiant de se retrouver face à ses responsabilités, face à ses regrets, face à ses tourments ? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il lui demandait l'impossible là ?

Il avait gardé le regard baissé, mais il devina que Kuroo venait s'asseoir à coté de lui.

"Quand tu t'es enfuis, le numéro 23..." commença-t-il doucement. "Il a eu l'air de vraiment pas apprécier. Il a voulu te suivre, mais son coach l'a retenu."

Bizarrement, l'idée donna à Tooru l'envie de sourire, et une bouffée de nostalgie s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Le souvenir d'une époque où Iwa pouvait s'énerver sur lui lorsqu'il faisait des choses stupides comme fuir ses problèmes plutôt que les affronter la tête haute. Une époque tellement plus simple où les problèmes qu'ils avaient à affronter étaient ceux d'adolescents, et pas ceux qui les avaient plongés dans un enfer de problèmes qui les dépassaient.

"Il sera sur le terrain ?"

"Je crois," répondit Kuroo. "Raison de plus pour sortir de là."

"Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?" grimaça Oikawa, "Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est pas drôle."

L'autre pouffa. "Je me moque pas de toi, même si je pourrais."

Il marqua une pause d'une poignée de seconde pendant laquelle la petite pièce resta silencieuse. C'était bizarre de se dire que juste à coté, dans le gymnase, à quelques mètres à peine, Iwaizumi était là. Tooru se surprit à se demander comment est-ce qu'il se sentait. Est-ce qu'il était en colère ? Était-il déçu et triste plus qu'énervé ?

Et de fil en aiguille, il en vint à se demander s'il s'entendait bien avec sa nouvelle équipe. Particulièrement avec leur passeur. Est-ce qu'ils étaient amis ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient tissé une relation de binôme particulièrement efficace ? Est-ce qu'en les voyant jouer, les gens se disaient qu'ils étaient faits pour faire équipe ?

Cette pensée là, elle lui tordit l'estomac et lui donna l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Le passeur d'Iwa, ça avait toujours été lui. Ils avaient toujours été un bon duo, et c'était toujours à Hajime qu'Oikawa donnait une passe dans un moment critique ; parce qu'il avait confiance en lui, et qu'il savait qu'il frapperait sa balle quoi qu'il arrive.

Se dire qu'Iwaizumi pouvait former un duo avec quelqu'un d'autre le rendait malade. Ça le rendait triste. Il avait envie de sortir de là, de l'attraper par le bras et de le tirer loin de son équipe. De l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Un privilège auquel il avait renoncé.

"Je peux pas jouer contre lui," insista Tooru, honteusement.

"Poule mouillée."

"Q-quoi !?" s'offusqua le passeur en relevant soudainement les yeux pour fusiller son camarade du regard.

Kuroo affichait un air satisfait qu'Oikawa détestait le voir afficher. Ça lui donnait envie de le frapper au visage pour effacer ce petit sourire suffisant qui avait tout d'insupportable. L'ancien capitaine de Nekoma se releva et se plaça face à Tooru, mains sur les hanches, pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur.

"Je te croyais pas si trouillard. Je vais peut-être revoir mon opinion de toi."

"Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton opinion de moi ?"

"En fait, "continuait Kuroo sans s'occuper de lui, "Tu es vachement orgueilleux pour quelqu'un de si froussard. T'es comme un petit chien derrière un portail : tu aboie plus que tu ne mords."

"Va t'faire foutre."

Les paroles volontairement provocatrices de son équipier commençaient à sérieusement faire couler le feu de la colère dans ses veines, et il était à deux doigts de se lever et de lui en coller une. Il savait que Kuroo pouvait être un peu lourd, mais il apparaissait toujours, au final, comme un mec bien qui avait juste sa manière à lui d'aider ses amis à coups de boutades et de provocation. Et puis il regrettait quand il dépassait la limite sans le vouloir.

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre d'une réplique bien salée, Oikawa se retrouva coupé.

"Allez, montre-moi que t'en a dans le ventre."

Kuroo venait de lui tendre la main et lui offrait un sourire. Légèrement moqueur, un peu encourageant, mais surtout plein de bonnes intentions. Il voulait vraiment l'aider, et semblait persuadé qu'aller sur le terrain affronter Iwaizumi était la meilleure chose à faire.

Eh bien soit, il allait le faire.

Le cœur fébrile, il leva une main tremblante pour saisir celle qui lui était tendue, et alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit dans un raffut monstrueux. C'était comme si on venait de faire sortir le panneau de ses gonds.

"OIKAWA !" hurla le coach depuis le huis-clos. "Sur le terrain et que ça saute !"

"Oui coach !"

Comme si la colère de l'homme lui avait remit les pieds sur terre et fait oublier ses crainte, il trottina hors de la petite pièce pour pénétrer dans le gymnase et se placer de leur coté du terrain.

Il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Hajime qu'il sentait brûler sur lui. Même s'il avait finit par sortir de sa cachette, il n'était pas prêt à affronter son regard. Il serait sûrement blessé, froid, coléreux, trahi. Il n'était pas prêt à voir ça.

Un coup de sifflet annonça le début du premier set. C'était l'équipe d'Oikawa qui avait le service. Un de ses sempais de deuxième année s'en chargeait. Les premières balles s'échangèrent normalement. L'équipe contre laquelle ils jouaient était plutôt bonne, et les premiers points étaient pris au coude à coude.

Quand arriva le troisième service de l'équipe rivale, Oikawa serra la mâchoire. C'était au tour d'Iwaizumi, et il n'avait plus vraiment d'autre choix que le regarder. Il fallait bien qu'il sache où allait partir la balle. Mais Hajime ne le regarda pas. Pas un coup d'œil. Ça lui fit bizarre. C'était comme s'il l'ignorait.

Il servit dans un coin mais la balle fut réceptionnée et renvoyée. Point pour l'équipe de Keiō. Les balles désenchaînèrent ainsi pendant tout un set remporté par Todai. Le second set avança normalement aussi.

Au bout d'un moment finit par arriver la balle de match. 24-22 pour Todai qui avait la possession. Tout se passa très vite. Le passeur fit monter la balle, appelant un nom.

"Iwaizumi !"

L'ailier sauta, et avec toute la puissance qui le caractérisait sur le terrain, il envoya un véritable boulet de canon rencontrer le sol.

Oikawa resta abasourdit une seconde. A une époque, c'était lui qui appelait ce nom, c'était lui qui lui envoyait des balles. A une époque, c'était ensemble qu'ils marquaient les points décisifs.

Le match s'acheva là sur un coup de sifflet final. Victoire pour l'équipe de Todai. Les joueurs de l'équipe vainqueur échangèrent des tapes dans le dos et des sourires satisfaits. Il y avait un peu de déception dans les rangs de Keiō, mais heureusement ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement. C'était fait pour faire des erreurs et en tirer des leçons, pour s'améliorer avant la pression d'un match officiel.

De son coté du terrain, Oikawa regardait en reprenant son souffle, Iwaizumi sourire. C'était ce même sourire que ceux qu'ils échangeaient lorsqu'ils gagnaient ensemble au lycée. C'était un sourire sincère, lumineux et rare. Le sourire de la fierté d'un accomplissement personnel et collectif. Le sourire pour les personnes en lesquelles il avait confiance en jeu et dans la vie.

C'était un des sourires qui lui manquaient le plus.

"Oikawa, tu viens ?" l'appela Kuroo en montrant du doigt le coté du terrain où leur coach les attendaient pour quelques commentaires à chaud sur leur match.

"Ouais," répondit le passeur sans vraiment y penser, et il détacha à contrecœur les yeux de ce sourire pour suivre son équipier. Ils récupérèrent des serviettes et de l'eau et rejoignirent les autres joueurs de leur équipe.

"C'était un bon match," déclara leur coach. "Mais Oikawa, tu es trop distrait. Tu dois te concentrer davantage sur le jeu."

"Désolé." Il savait qu'il avait bien piètrement joué, trop distrait par la présence d'Hajime. C'était trop bête, il n'avait pas réussit à parfaitement se concentrer.

"Bandou, tes réceptions sont trop fragiles, tu vas me travailler ça dès demain. Quand à toi Kishima..."

Il continua de débriefer ses joueurs un par un sur les lacunes ou les progrès qu'il avait notés en les regardant jouer. Il leur donna ensuite l'autorisation de s'asseoir pour observer le match qui allait commencer. Les joueurs de Sodai contre d'autres joueurs de Todai. Après tout, le club de l'université de Tokyo comptait assez de membres pour former plusieurs équipes. Cette fois, Iwaizumi ne jouait pas.

Kuroo et Oikawa s'assirent avec d'autres première année pour regarder. Observer d'autres joueurs en action était aussi important pour leur amélioration personnelle qu'une séance d'entraînement. Et le match était plutôt intéressant. Les joueurs étaient bons, les balles restaient longtemps en l'air avant qu'un point ne soit marqué.

"Oikawa."

Il leva les yeux et tous ses muscles se tendirent lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Iwa qui se tenait debout près d'eux, la mine grave. Il le fixa sans rien dire, incapable ni de parler, ni même de baisser les yeux. Et pourtant, il en avait envie, de détourner le regard pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

"Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? En privé," continua Hajime sans rien perdre de son impassibilité. A ce moment précis, il était impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait, ni ce qu'il ressentait. S'il était en colère ou parfaitement calme, s'il était nerveux ou totalement serein.

"Je—"

Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Juste quelque chose à dire pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver seul avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit, et puis il ne pouvait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il ne s'était pas préparé. Il espérait ne jamais le revoir. Enfin, il ne l'espérait pas vraiment, mais ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour lui, pour oublier et tirer un trait sur leur histoire qui lui était pourtant si chère. Il se sentait assez coupable, assez horrible sans avoir à donner des justifications à la personne qu'il avait trahie.

Mais pourquoi cet idiot ne pouvait pas simplement comprendre qu'il avait fait ça pour lui ? Pour son bien, et pour rien d'autre. C'était parce qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux qu'il lui avait fait ses adieux. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne prenait pas la chance qu'il lui avait donnée de passer à autre chose ?

"Le coach nous a demandé de regarder le match..." dit-il doucement. Il se sentait trop bête de sortir une excuse aussi bidon.

"Ce sera pas long," insista calmement Iwaizumi, et Oikawa se demanda s'il n'était pas encore plus effrayant lorsqu'il gardait ce calme à toute épreuve dans un moment pareil que quand il s'énervait.

"Vas-y Oikawa," lança alors Kuroo. "Je te couvre auprès du coach."

Tooru lui lança un regard enragé qui signifiait qu'il le tuerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Le sale traître ! Il savait pourtant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire face à ça ! Il ne pouvait pas l'aider plutôt que le jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ah ça, il lui ferait payer.

Le passeur analysa la situation à toute vitesse. Il semblait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant...

"Ok..." Il se leva et sentit que ses jambes tremblaient dangereusement. Il aurait de la chance si elle ne lâchaient pas sous son poids au premier pas qu'il ferait. Il lança un dernier regard de détresse à Kuroo qui lui sourit. Pas un sourire moqueur ou malicieux, mais un sourire vrai, encourageant, qui signifiait qu'il le soutenait à 100%.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce gars soit aussi gentil et adorable quand il pouvait aussi être l'être le plus agaçant qui soit ?!

Prenant une inspiration, Oikawa entraîna Iwaizumi dans le vestiaire. Ils y seraient seuls et tranquilles pour... régler leurs comptes. Le passeur priait pour que son coach le voit s'éloigner et le rappelle, mais rien, personne ne le retint.

Ils ferma la porte derrière eux. Ici, les concerts de voix venant du gymnase étaient étouffés, et c'était comme s'ils étaient dans une autre dimension, à coté de celle de leurs équipes. C'était comme s'il n'y avait vraiment plus qu'eux deux. Eux et le silence lourd et étouffant.

Tooru se sentait malade. Il avait l'estomac noué et le cœur qui battait fort, très fort entre ses poumons. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un petit garçon que sa mère confrontait à une terrible bêtise qu'il aurait faite. C'était vraiment désagréable.

Iwaizumi ne parla d'abord pas. Il s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés sur le torse, et il ferma les yeux, comme s'il pensait, ou qu'il se concentrait. Oikawa le regardait avec appréhension. Il n'osait rien dire.

"Beau match," finit par lâcher l'ailier sans le regarder.

"Eh ?" Le compliment prit Oikawa de court. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça pour être honnête, et il ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ? Ou bien ne rien dire ? C'était un peu bizarre.

"Ton équipe est plutôt bonne," continua Hajime. Cette fois, il rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur son ami d'enfance.

Cette fois encore, ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait tout ça. Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Ou bien une façon de commencer la conversation avant d'en arriver aux sujets fâcheux ? Si c'était le cas, c'était inutile. Autant en venir aux faits tout de suite, qu'ils en finissent. La situation était déjà suffisamment désagréable.

"Vous avez un bon jeu, je trouve que—"

"S'il te plaît, arrête." le coupa Tooru en fronçant tristement les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies voulu me voir en privé uniquement pour féliciter mon équipe sur son jeu. Surtout qu'on a perdu."

Le regard d'Hajime s'assombrit un instant et un tic nerveux agita sa lèvre inférieure. Il sembla soudain très contrarié. Finalement, il tombait le masque et quittait son impassibilité feinte. Encore une fois, ils restèrent silencieux pendant ce qui sembla être plusieurs heures.

C'était tellement bizarre. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis au moins 6 mois, ne s'étaient pas parlé non plus. C'était comme ces moments gênant lorsqu'on croisait au détour d'une rue quelqu'un qu'on avait connu au collège et avec qui on avait perdu contact depuis des années.

Penser à ça donna un vertige à Oikawa. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir à moitié un parfait étranger devant lui. Pendant les six mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il avait dû se passer bien des choses. Des choses dont il ne savait rien. Il avait dû rencontrer de nouveaux amis, vivre de nouvelles expériences. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait de belles rencontres à la fac, ni même quel cursus il suivait. Il ne savait pas comment allaient les choses avec ses parents, ni s'il s'était bien remit de l'accident.

Il ne savait plus rien de lui. Et c'était terrifiant.

"Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?"

La question le ramena sur terre, et il croisa la froideur blessée du regard braqué droit sur lui. Il frissonna. Ils y étaient.

"Je l'ai fais pour—"

"Si tu oses dire que tu l'as fait pour mon bien-," le coupa Iwaizumi. "-Je jure que je te frappe."

Oikawa eut envie de sourire ; un sourire amer. Il n'avait pas tant changé apparemment. Il était toujours aussi violent. Il lui avait déjà dit bien des fois que cela finirait par le perdre.

"Je suis désolé, mais j'ai fais ce que je pensais être le mieux pour toi."

"Te fiche pas de moi, Oikawa !" gronda Hajime. Ses poings serrés et ses épaules tremblaient de colère. "Ce qui était le mieux pour moi ? Tu sais bien que c'était pas ça le mieux pour moi ! Te perdre, c'était pas le mieux pour moi !"

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse ça ? Pourquoi devait-il lui dire ces choses-là ?

"Mais tes parents—"

"On s'en fiche de mes parents !" s'écria Hajime avec rage, et il frappa du poing contre le mur, faisant sursauter son interlocuteur. "Tu avais dis qu'on resterait ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ?"

"J'ai pas eu le choix !"

"Comment ça t'as pas eu le choix ?"

"Tu as failli mourir par ma faute !"

Un silence. Tooru avait parlé dans un cri désespéré, et il en était resté tout étourdi. Il l'avait dit à voix haute, ce qui le hantait depuis tout ce temps. Il tremblait de tout son corps et avait la gorge nouée. Il avait baissé les yeux. La culpabilité était devenue trop forte pour qu'il soutienne son regard plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait alors pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux de son ancien petit ami. C'était un regard plein de peine et de pitié. Mais pas une pitié mal placée. C'était une pitié douce. Le genre de pitié qui voulait dire 'tu es stupide de penser ça, s'il te plaît ne te blâme pas'.

"Tu sais que ce n'était pas ta faute."

"Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui ai été trop téméraire. Je croyais qu'on pourrait fuir et échapper aux interdits, mais la vérité c'est qu'on n'est pas dans un film."

"Arrête de raconter des conneries. C'est moi qui ai voulu traverser sans faire attention. Si j'ai été renversé, c'est ma faute."

Il quitta sa position contre le mur pour s'approcher d'Oikawa qui était resté près de la porte. Instinctivement, ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, et ce réflexe de s'éloigner de lui fit stopper son avancée à Iwaizumi. Il le dévisagea.

"Tu sais," reprit-il avec beaucoup moins de colère dans la voix, et une certaine douceur dans le regard. "Je t'aurais suivit jusqu'au bout du monde. Je connaissais les risques en décidant de m'enfuir avec toi. Alors accepte de reconnaître que je suis au moins autant à blâmer que toi."

Ça semblait honnête. Tooru pensa qu'après tout, lui aussi aurait été prêt à le suivre aveuglément n'importe où. Du moment qu'ils auraient été ensemble, il aurait été heureux même dans le pire endroit de la Terre. Du moment qu'il l'aurait eu à ses cotés, tout lui aurait convenu.

"Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que ça m'a fait lorsque je me suis réveillé et qu'on m'a dit que tu avais décidé de ne plus jamais me revoir ?"

Le coeur d'Oikawa se serra. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait été dévasté. Alors il imaginait ce qu'il avait dû ressentir...

"Et toutes les fois où j'ai essayé de te joindre mais où tu n'as pas répondu ? Tu as même refusé de dire à Matsukawa et Hanamaki dans quelle université tu allais parce que tu ne voulais pas que je te retrouve !"

"Tu comprends pas !?" s'écria le passeur, "J'ai pas eu le choix ! J'ai fais une promesse à tes parents ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, rompre avec toi, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire."

Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit soudain un main puissante saisir le col de son maillot pour le plaquer violemment contre la porte du vestiaire. Iwaizumi le maintenant avec force pour l'empêcher de bouger. Son regard était noir de rage, son visage était froissé de colère, et son bras qui le maintenait tremblait.

"Est-ce que tu t'entends parler crétin d'Oikawa !?"

"Lâche-moi !"

"Non." Et il le serra encore plu fort contre la porte pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de s'échapper de sa prise. "Je sais que tu penses pas ce que tu dis, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu insiste ?"

"Je ne t'aime _plus_ , Iwaizumi !"

Tout s'arrêta soudain. Les mots étaient sortis d'un coup et avaient eu le mérite de stopper les tentatives de se libérer d'Oikawa. Ils avaient aussi stoppés le désire d'Hajime de le maintenir immobile. Très doucement, comme au ralenti, comme dans un rêve, il lâcha le vêtement et laissa ses bras retomber contre son corps. C'était comme s'il avait lâché prise sur tout ce qu'il essayait désespérément de reconstruire. Son visage n'affichait plus la colère. Il n'affichait pas non plus le choc, pas complètement. C'était un mélange de déception, de tristesse et de douleur.

Oikawa avait baissé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieur tellement fort qu'il en saignerait presque.

"... Je vois."

Iwa fit un pas en arrière, et Tooru se déplaça sur le coté pour laisser le passage libre. Ils ne dirent plus un mot. C'était presque irréel lorsque l'ailier ouvrit la porte et quitta le vestiaire. C'était comme vivre un cauchemar quand les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux alors qu'il retournait auprès de son équipe.

Il fallait avouer que la pilule avait plutôt du mal à passer. Il se disait qu ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Non, en fait, il était pratiquement certain qu'il n'avait dit ça que pour qu'il le lâche. Mais pourtant, une voix mauvaise au fond de lui lui disait que c'était peut-être vrai au fond.

Après tout, ils avaient été séparés pendant six longs mois. Bien des choses avaient pu arriver durant ce laps de temps. Oikawa avait très bien pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux pour lui. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait soulagé de sa peine et de son sentiment de culpabilité. Quelqu'un qui aurait été là pour lui quand lui, il n'avait pas pu l'être.

Non, non c'était impossible. Et pourtant il avait ce poids sur le coeur qui ne voulait pas partir. Le sentiment de se briser de l'intérieur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis s'enfermer dans le vestiaire pour parler, Kuroo n'avait eu de cesse de lancer des petits coups d'œils discrets à la porte au fond du gymnase. Pour être honnête, il s'inquiétait un peu.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à jouer dans la même équipe cette année, Oikawa avait toujours été très secret sur ses relations passées, même pendant la soirée d'intégration où plusieurs sempais avaient essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ses ex. Il avait aussi toujours eu cette petite étincelle de tristesse paresseuse au fond du regard, comme si quelque chose lui broyait le coeur depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait apprit à vivre avec.

Cela avait toujours attisé la curiosité de l'ancien capitaine des chats, mais il n'avait jamais posé la question parce qu'il considérait que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait bien comprit que cela avait à voir avec ce garçon qui était dans son équipe au lycée.

Quand il avait vu Iwaizumi ressortir seul du vestiaire avec cette tête de dix pieds de longs, il avait immédiatement comprit que quelque chose s'était mal passé. Il s'était levé et avait rejoint la pièce adjacente.

Il avait trouvé son ami recroquevillé par terre, la tête dans les genoux et les bras entourant ses jambes. Il était silencieux. Pas un sanglot ne venait perturber le silence.

"Eh," souffla doucement Kuroo, et il s'accroupit devant lui. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ?" répondit une voix étouffée, sans que Tooru ne daigne relever la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler."

"T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as vraiment pas l'air bien..."

Oikawa finit par se redresser pour laisser voir ses yeux rougis et humides, et ses joues pleines de larmes.

"Non, je vais pas bien !" confirma-t-il avec agacement. "Mais... mais j'ai quand même pas envie d'en parler."

Kuroo l'étudia du regard avec tristesse. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de le laisser pleurer comme ça tout seul sans au moins essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui. Visiblement, les choses ne s'étaient vraiment pas bien passées, et il avait l'air au bord du gouffre.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser comme ça.

"Je vais dire au coach que tu ne te sens pas bien, ok ?" proposa-t-il doucement.

"Tss, c'est maintenant que tu acceptes mon idée de départ !"

Tetsurou s'autorisa un sourire amusé, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un peu long à la détente parfois"

"C'est ça, ouais..."

"Allez viens, on va te sortir de là !"

Il se releva, et il lui tendit la main. Encore une fois. Tout cela risquait de lui coûtait cher en ' _tu me dois bien ça_ ' plus tard lorsque son ami aurait besoin d'un service de sa part. Mais bon, pour l'instant, il était simplement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui voulait encore lui tendre la main alors qu'il ne faisait que merder.

Alors qu'il venait de commettre sa plus grosse erreur : _mentir sur ses sentiments_ , purement et simplement. Et perdre Iwaizumi pour toujours une seconde fois.

* * *

 **Kuroo et Oikawa, best buddies haha! j'les adore. Ce chapitre était plus angst que prévu sur la fin lol**

 **Eh voilà ! Alors, à la base la fic devait finir dans le prochain chapitre mais disons que pendant que j'écrivais ce chap, les personnages ont dit yolo, ils m'ont fait un doigt d'honneur et ils en ont décidé autrement !**

 **Du coup, comme le scénario a encore dévié de l'initial, bah on devrait en avoir encore pour bien deux-trois chapitres. Enfin j'sais pas en fait. Depuis deux chapitres, j'écris à l'aveugle donc je sais pas trop ce que réserve l'avenir.**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :3**

 **A bientôt !**


	15. CHAPITRE 14

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Bon, j'ai (je crois) deux jours de retard pour ce chapitre? Désolé, cette dernière semaine j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! Je crois que inconsciemment j'ai pas envie que cette fic se termine alors je fais tout durer haha ! x)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Koala sauvage** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D ça me fait plaisir de savoir que la fic te plaît ! Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, j'offre ma tournée de mouchoirs ! x) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, et nous verrons bien si Iwa et Oikawa connaîtront un happy end ou non~

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14** — " _You gotta know for you I'll fight_ "

"Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"

Un secouement de tête négatif en guise de réponse.

"T'as faim ?"

Nouvelle négation.

Kuroo soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille. Il commençait à être sérieusement à court d'idées.

On était en fin de soirée, et il était chez Oikawa. Il avait un appartement pas très loin de leur université. Enfin, un studio serait plus correct. Une salle de bain et une cuisine minuscules, des toilettes et un petit salon qui faisait aussi office de chambre. Ce n'était pas vraiment exceptionnel de voir un étudiant vivre dans moins de 20m² après tout, et puis c'était largement suffisant pour quelqu'un qui vivait seul et n'avait jamais beaucoup d'invités.

Les matchs amicaux de l'après-midi s'étaient terminés sur les coups de dix-sept heures. Oikawa avait été excusé et avait pu rentrer chez lui plus tôt, et Kuroo l'avait rejoint dès que le reste des joueurs avaient été libérés.

Il n'aimait pas trop la perceptive de le laisser seul.

Pas qu'il avait peur qu'il fasse une _bêtise_ ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il connaissait le passeur comme quelqu'un d'enjoué qui appréciait la compagnie d'une personne dont il était proche.

Alors il n'allait pas le laisser seul dans un mauvais comment comme celui-là.

Seulement, depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint, Tooru n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire. Il semblait obstiné à ne pas prononcer un mot.

Et jouer aux devinettes n'avait jamais été le fort de Tetsurou.

Enfin, il avait l'habitude avec Kenma qui était quelqu'un de calme et silencieux qui ne gaspillait pas sa salive, mais Kenma et un Oikawa déprimé n'avaient pas les mêmes réactions.

Alors là, il était un peu perdu.

"Tu veux toujours pas en parler ?" tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Cela devait bien être la cinquième fois qu'il lui posait la question depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Oikawa secoua la tête.

Il était allongé sur le canapé, sur le ventre, les bras passés sous le coussin dans lequel il avait le visage à moité enfoui. Il fixait résolument le mur en face de lui, sans bouger.

Il n'avait pas l'air de réfléchir ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait juste l'air de ruminer. Il avait l'air vraiment triste.

C'était terriblement frustrant pour son ami. Ok, il comprenait que cela ne le regardait définitivement pas, mais il était quand même curieux et avait envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le vestiaire pour mettre le souriant Oikawa dans cet état.

Ce qu'il s'était passé dans le vestiaire, et ce qu'il s'était passé avant aussi. Ce qui avait fait naître cet air triste constant qu'il cachait derrière une fausse bonne humeur.

"Bon, ça suffit," finit par déclarer l'ancien joueur de Nekoma. Il se leva de la chaise du bureau et s'approcha du canapé. Tooru eut à peine le temps de vaguement relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait, qu'il avait attrapé ses jambes pour les virer et s'asseoir là où elles étaient étendues auparavant.

Oikawa glapit de surprise, et sa nouvelle position étant plutôt inconfortable, il se retrouva à s'asseoir aussi.

Kuroo l'attrapa par les épaules et lia leurs deux regards.

"Tu peux pas continuer comme ça !" déclara-t-il fermement. "Regarde-toi, à ce rythme là tu vas finir par fusionner avec le canapé ! Faut que tu te ressaisisse. Je sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, ni avant, mais peut-être que c'est pas si grave que ça, et-"

"C'est grave."

Oh ? Il avait enfin réussit à lui extirper des mots. C'était un bon début. Seulement, il n'avait peut-être pas choisit le meilleur moyen, au vu du regard noir que lui lançait le passeur.

"C'est grave," dit-t-il encore. "J'ai _merdé_."

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ?" insista Kuroo. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin réussir à lui tirer des aveux.

Il baissa la tête, coula un regard sur le parquet, puis le long du mur, nerveusement, avant de revenir sur le visage de son équipier qui le fixait toujours avec sérieux.

"Je..."

Il souffla. Cette fois, il semblait en plein conflit intérieur. Parler ou ne pas parler, telle était la question. Une part de lui avait envie de vider son sac, en avait désespérément besoin. Cette part de lui était perdue, se sentait horrible, et avait besoin qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien. Mais une autre part de lui lui hurlait qu'il l'avait bien cherché, que c'était sa faute et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on le soutienne. Qu'il devait faire face à ses erreurs tout seul.

"Oikawa," commença Kuroo d'un ton calme et rassurant. "On se connaît peut-être pas depuis hyper longtemps, mais faudrait être aveugle pour pas voir que t'as besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Alors _accouche_."

Ils se défièrent du regard. C'était un peu tout le temps comme ça entre eux. Des défis, beaucoup de taquineries. Mais aussi du sérieux lorsque la situation le nécessitait.

Tooru pinça les lèvres.

"Iwa-ch— Iwaizumi, le numéro 23... on se connaît depuis avant même d'entrer à l'école primaire. On a toujours joué au volley ensemble. Et puis..."

Il marqua une pause. Une longue pause. Kuroo ne le pressa pas. Il arrivait enfin à lui délier la langue, alors il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente agressé et change finalement d'avis. Il attendit le temps qu'il fallut. Cela dura peut-être une demi-minute. Les yeux de Tooru étaient légèrement vitreux et ils semblait fixer un point invisible. C'était un peu comme si la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux était différente de ce qu'il devrait voir.

"... on... on sortait ensemble," finit-il par lâcher.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Kuroo ne disait rien, pas parce qu'il était si surpris qu'il avait la bouche-bée, mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. En vérité, ça ne l'étonnait même pas vraiment ; il avait saisit les regards que tous les deux échangeaient déjà à l'époque du lycée, lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de s'affronter, et puis aujourd'hui.

A l'époque, c'était des regards passionnés ; aujourd'hui, c'était les regards d'amoureux qu'on a séparé pendant trop longtemps.

"Tu peux me trouver répugnant toi aussi, ça m'est égal. Au point où j'en suis..." s'exclama Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait dû prendre son silence pour l'instant d'assimilation choquée d'une personne qui n'approuve pas certaines relations amoureuses.

En même temps, ses mots, l'intonation de sa voix, l'utilisation du " _toi aussi_ "... Kuroo comprit qu'il avait dû y avoir un problème d'homophobie quelque part dans l'histoire, et ça le peina un peu. Il savait que ce n'était pas simple ; il savait qu'une partie du monde n'acceptait pas encore les relations non-hétéro, et il savait que c'était particulièrement vrai au Japon.

"Je te trouve pas répugnant," assura-t-il de la façon la plus sérieuse et sincère possible. Et c'était la vérité. Lui, il était amoureux de Kenma après tout, même si on essayait de le caser avec toutes les filles mignonnes de la fac, alors il comprenait.

Oikawa ne tourna même pas les yeux pour le regarder, s'assurer qu'il était vraiment sincère. Il se contenta de soupirer. Mais au fond, il le croyait. Il avait envie de le croire, que Kuroo reste son allier, parce qu'ici, à Tokyo, il était le seul qu'il avait.

"Il y a quelques mois, on a eu certains problèmes..." continua-t-il doucement.

Et il lui raconta toute l'histoire, du début à la fin. Il n'entra pas dans les détails, il n'avait pas envie de se remémorer toutes les choses qui les avaient blessés. Il parla de comment la mère d'Iwa les avaient surpris en train de s'embrasser, comment elle avait voulu qu'ils rompent et comment ils avaient refusé ; comment Hajime avait arrêté de venir au lycée puis avait déménagé mais avait fugué pour revenir. Il parla de leur tentative de fuir et de l'accident de voiture, puis il raconta comment il avait finalement accepté de renoncer à leur amour pour assurer le bien et la sécurité d'Iwaizumi.

Il termina son récit presque à bout de souffle et avec un voile de larmes dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait tout ça comme ça. Même Mattsun et Makki n'avaient pas fini par être mis au courant de cette façon.

Il se sentait soulagé de pouvoir partager son fardeau avec quelqu'un.

"Tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais fais ça, pourquoi je l'avais abandonné... J'ai répondu que je ne l'aimais plus..."

"Mais tu l'aime encore."

"Bien sûr que je l'aime encore !" s'exclama Tooru comme si c'était évident. "Sauf que j'ai pas le droit de l'aimer..."

"Pourquoi ?"

Le passeur lança un regard fatigué à son ami.

"T'as écouté c'que je viens de raconter ?"

Kuroo soupira en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"J'ai écouté. Mais je comprends pas."

Il le regarda du coin des yeux.

"J'veux dire, tu l'aime et il t'aime. Il a fait tout ça pour pouvoir rester avec toi. Vous êtes loin de ses parents alors qu'est-ce que ça fait que tu ne respecte pas une promesse idiote que tu leur a faite ? Ils n'en sauront rien."

"Je ne veux pas rompre une promesse," marmonna Oikawa en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

"Pourtant, tu as rompu celle faite à Iwaizumi."

Il tressaillit et pinça les lèvres. Kuroo avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours toucher juste là où ça faisait mal.

Il avait raison. Il avait promit à Hajime qu'ils resteraient ensemble, qu'ils ne céderaient pas, qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais après avoir mit sa vie en danger, il avait renié cette promesse au profit d'une autre qui les avaient blessés tous les deux plus que tout.

"Mais c'était pour lui..." souffla-t-il doucement.

"T'es sûr ? Ou bien c'est juste ce dont t'essaye de te persuader parce que tu veux pas assumer que t'as prit la mauvaise décision ?"

"Oh, la ferme !" s'emporta soudain Tooru sans préavis. Il lança un regard noir et courroucé à Tetsurou, prit d'une violente et soudaine colère. "De quel droit tu te permets de critiquer mes décisions ? T'étais pas là, tu sais rien d'Iwa-chan ni de ses parents, ni de cette... cette histoire de dingues ! Alors arrête de te prendre pour ma bonne conscience et ferme la !"

Kuroo cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air plus affecté que sa par la remontrance de son équipier, ou il n'en montrait rien tout du moins. Si ça pouvait lui faire du bien de s'énerver, et bien qu'il crie.

De toute façon, il était persuadé que s'il s'était emporté cette fois, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il avait vu juste mais qu'il refusait de l'admettre. Il en aurait mit sa main à couper.

Il soupira et se leva du canapé.

"Ok. Je vais y aller alors."

Il fit mine de sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta près de la porte et se tourna vers Oikawa.

"A moins que tu aies encore des choses à me dire ?"

Tooru le regardait, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Il avait encore l'air en colère. Ils se regardèrent une poignée de secondes, et comme rien ne venait, Tetsurou haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce.

"On se voit lundi à l'entraînement alors," lança-t-il depuis le couloir.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il soupira encore, et il sortit de l'appartement.

Quand il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, et le silence envahir le studio dès la présence rassurante de Kuroo disparue, Oikawa laissa échapper un gémissement de fatigue en se laissant retomber allongé sur le canapé. Il enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Il était fatigué, éreinté, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais surtout mentalement en fait. Il avait eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui. Retomber sur Iwaizumi, ça avait été quelque chose. Dire qu'il pensait ne jamais le revoir...

Finalement, peut-être que ça l'avait un peu rassuré. Il pensait ne jamais le revoir, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Alors le rencontrer de nouveau, ça lui avait enlevé un poids de la poitrine.

Ça en avait aussi rajouté un autre à la place.

Ça lui avait rappelé comme il l'aimait. Au fil du temps, pendant six mois, il avait presque oublié ce qu'était vraiment aimer. Voir la personne qu'on aime, entendre sa voix et en être si proche qu'on peut la toucher, entendre son coeur battre et sentir son odeur. Il avait fini par s'engourdir dans sa tristesse et avait oublié que l'amour n'était pas que souffrance.

En le voyant, il avait été terrifié, mais aussi fou de joie.

Pendant six mois, il avait oublié comme le coeur battait vite lorsqu'on posait les yeux sur la personne qui représentait tout notre univers.

Maintenant, il lui semblait se souvenir...

La sensation des mains légèrement rugueuses sur sa peau, le velour des lèvres humides sur sa bouche, la paresse d'un souffle endormi contre son cou, au milieu d'une étreinte ensommeillée, la lumière d'un sourire sincèrement heureux.

Il se souvenait comme il avait été comblé avec Hajime. Comme il avait mille fois prié les étoiles pour qu'on ne leur enlève jamais ce bonheur, comment les astres n'avaient pas écouté ses demandes et les avaient brisés.

Ce n'était pas la faute des Cieux, c'était la sienne. Il avait mit fin à leur histoire de son propre chef, et puis quand il avait eu une chance de réparer cette erreur, il avait paniqué et s'était enfoncé d'avantage.

Il se sentait si idiot.

Le visage blessé d'Iwaizumi apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Ce regard plein de tristesse qu'il lui avait adressé quand il lui avait dit ne plus l'aimer... Est-ce qu'il l'avait cru ? Est-ce qu'en ce moment même, il avait accepté que leur histoire était terminée, et passait à autre chose ? Est-ce qu'il en avait finalement eu assez d'être blessé ?

« _c'est juste ce dont t'essaye de te persuader parce que tu veux pas assumer que t'as prit la mauvaise décision ?_ »

Ouais, il y avait sans doute un peu de ça. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en voulant renoncer à Iwaizumi, mais il ne pensait ça que par pur égoïsme. Parce qu'au fond, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à faire une chose si douloureuse, et que la simple pensée qu'Hajime puisse refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, au fond, lui donnait envie de mourir.

L'imaginer main dans la main avec quelqu'un d'autre, embrassant quelqu'un d'autre, murmurant des « _je t'aime_ » à quelqu'un d'autre... il avait l'estomac qui se retournait à ces simples pensées.

Comme s'il pouvait accepter une chose pareille !

Mais... comme si il était en position de s'y opposer...

Il fallait qu'il assume ses actes et ses paroles maintenant. Il avait dit à Iwaizumi qu'il ne l'aimait plus. C'était comme ça, c'était trop tard maintenant. Il allait devoir vivre avec, maintenant.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur le verre de la table basse.

Il hésita à regarder, trop fatigué et trop tracassé, et puis finalement, il tendit le bras pour lire le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

C'était Kuroo.

Le message contenait un numéro de téléphone, et deux mots simples.

« _Appelle-le._ »

Il se redressa d'un coup et rapprocha son téléphone de son visage comme pour vérifier que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours et qu'il avait bien lu.

Il ne connaissait pas le numéro qui était indiqué. Mais il se doutait que ça devait être celui d'Hajime. Kuroo le lui aurait demandé tout à l'heure ?

Oikawa se demanda s'il devait rire ou s'énerver.

Il se contenta d'un demi-sourire. Vraiment trop avenant ce type.

Il lui offrait une chance. La chance de se rattraper. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment la saisir. Est-ce qu'il en avait le droit ? Est-ce que c'était juste, après ce qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce qu'Iwa s'attendait à ce qu'il appelle, ou espérait-il qu'il ne le fasse pas ?

Son téléphone vibra une seconde fois. Il regarda. C'était encore Kuroo.

« _Arrête d'hésiter et fait-le._ »

Il avait installé une caméra dans son salon pour le surveiller ou quoi !?

Il ne pu réprimer un léger rire.

Ok.

Il cliqua sur le numéro et plusieurs rubriques s'affichèrent. Il garda le doigt en l'air au dessus de l'écran pendant une seconde, au dessus de l'icon ' _appeler_ '.

S'il le faisait, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? Est-ce qu'il devait s'excuser ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui demander qu'ils se rencontrent ? Est-ce qu'il devait commencer par un " _ça va ?_ " qui serait plutôt mal venu vu la situation ? Est-ce qu'il devait être parfaitement honnête au risque de sembler égoïste ou ridicule ?

« _Fais-le._ », vint le troisième message auquel Oikawa répondit par un très raffiné « _ta gueule._ »

Il souffla un grand coup, et il pressa la touche. L'écran d'appel en cours s'afficha.

Fébrilement, il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

Une tonalité. Puis une seconde.

Chaque _bip_ était comme une décharge d'électricité qui traversait le corps du passeur. L'attente était insupportable, mais d'un autre coté, il avait tellement peur qu'Hajime décroche.

Une troisième tonalité.

Et là.

"Allô ?"

Tooru se figea. Sa gorge s'assécha d'un coup et il ne parvint même pas à déglutir.

Le ton d'Hajime était neutre, sans émotions. Oikawa se demanda s'il savait que s'était lui qui l'appelait. S'il l'avait deviné. Il avait changé de numéro de téléphone, et à moins que Makki ou Mattsun n'ai transmit le nouveau, Iwa ne pouvait pas le connaître.

"Allô ?" appela encore la voix, sur un ton plus curieux cette fois.

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'il parle, qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à dire. Qu'il demande pardon, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait mentit, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il était encore fou de lui, qu'il voulait le voir et l'embrasser, qu'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le quitter.

"Y'a quelqu'un ?"

Il devait dire quelque chose.

"Oikawa ?"

... _hein_ ?

C'était son nom qu'il venait de prononcer, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il savait que c'était lui qui l'appelait. Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère ? Pourquoi parlait-il avec tant de calme et de retenue ? Pourquoi aucune haine ne s'échappait de ses mots ? Il devait lui en vouloir... Il _devait_ lui en vouloir.

" ... Iwa...' souffla-t-il doucement. Sa voix était rauque, éraillée, à peine audible.

"Quoi ?" Il ne l'avait pas bien entendu.

" ... S'il te plaît... j'ai besoin de te voir..."

"Oikawa, est-ce que ça va ?"

Il secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il secoua la tête quand même.

" S'il te plaît, viens..."

"Ton adresse."

Il la lui donna.

"Je serai là dans une demi-heure."

Il raccrocha.

Oikawa laissa son téléphone glisser de sa main et tomber sur le tapis.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ? Ça avait été rapide. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de demander à Iwaizumi de venir ?

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment débarquer chez lui dans la demi-heure ?

Il avait été incapable de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire au téléphone. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'arriver à lui dire en face non plus cela dit. Quand il avait entendu sa voix, quand il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom, il avait été submergé par ce flot d'émotion ingérable qui l'avait empêché de s'exprimer comme il l'aurait voulu.

L'envie de le voir avait été trop forte. L'envie de céder à l'interdit. Il était humain après tout. Il était aussi faible que n'importe qui d'autre.

« _je l'ai fais_ , » écrivit-il à Kuroo. « _Il va venir chez moi_. »

« _ne te défile pas quand il arrivera_. », répondit sobrement son ami.

Il avala sa salive, ferma les yeux et souffla. Il avait un nœud dans le ventre, un autre au fond de la gorge.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se défile. Non, il fallait qu'il soit enfin honnête. Il ne savait juste pas lui-même le fond de sa pensée.

Une demi-heure d'attente sembla deux heures. Le temps était tellement long lorsqu'on attendait, lorsqu'on angoissait, lorsqu'on appréhendait une situation à laquelle on ne savait pas si l'on pourrait faire face.

Une demi-heure et neuf minutes après l'appel, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

Oikawa se tendit comme la corde d'un arc. Le moment était là. C'était maintenant qu'il ne devait pas se dégonfler.

Il se rappela de la conversation dans le vestiaire plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Cela ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme cela aurait dû se passer. Rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'avait prévu apparemment.

Il fallait qu'il reste calme cette fois-ci. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commette encore une erreur stupide, que ses mots dépassent sa pensée.

Il allait l'asseoir sur le canapé et lui parler à coeur ouvert, posément, comme un adulte réfléchi et responsable qui fait des choses raisonnées et pondérées.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte au ralenti. Il posa la main sur la poignée. Finalement, il avait plutôt envie d'aller se terrer au fond de son lit et de faire le mort.

 _Allez Tooru, du nerf !_

Il ouvrit la porte.

Iwaizumi était là. Il portait un jean brut, t-shirt bordeaux et un bombers noir. Il avait l'air un peu essoufflé. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se fixèrent en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait par quoi commencer. C'était un peu bizarre après tout.

Oikawa déglutit. A deux pas de lui, Hajime était magnifique. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas un peu grandit ? De quelques millimètres peut-être ? Ou bien était-ce juste parce que ses cheveux coiffés en piques étaient un peu plus longs ? Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi profonds, semblant renfermer mille mystères. Son torse musclé se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration encore doucement haletante.

Combien de kilomètres avait-il parcouru pour venir jusqu'ici ? Avait-il couru tout du long ou prit le métro ? Si ça se trouve, il habitait carrément à l'autre bout de Tokyo.

Il avait couru jusqu'à lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Après qu'il l'ait laissé tomber, il avait quand même accouru au milieu de la nuit quand il avait demandé à le voir. Et il était là, devant sa porte, encore tout essoufflé et avec ce petit air inquiet dans le regard.

Tout ça pour lui.

Rien que pour lui.

"Oika—"

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler, Tooru prit son visage entre ses mains et il se jeta sur ses lèvres en se collant contre son corps si brusquement qu'ils seraient presque tombés à la renverse. Il l'embrassa avec rage, et il se mit à pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir quand toute son âme vibrait d'une envie folle de céder à ses sentiments, quand tout ce qu'il désirait c'était le réconfort des bras de l'amour de sa vie.

Il sentit les mains d'Iwaizumi venir se perdre dans son dos et le serrer contre lui. Ils s'abattirent contre le mur du couloir et d'une façon ou d'une autre, la porte d'entrée fut claquée. Au fond, ce n'était qu'un détail. Dans le flot d'émotions qui les dévoraient tous les deux, ça n'importait pas.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés ? Depuis combien de temps retenaient-ils tout ce qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux ? Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des siècles.

C'était comme laisser exploser une colère retenue depuis trop longtemps. C'était brusque, décousu. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs mains rencontraient chaque morceau de peau disponible dans des mouvements saccadés, leurs souffles se mêlaient dans la perdition la plus totale.

Iwaizumi sentait la sueur après sa course, mêlé à un léger parfum sucré de fleur d'oranger. Une barbe timide avait commencé à rendre la peau de sa mâchoire un peu moins douce au toucher, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Tooru laissa ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux, et il songea qu'il adorait toujours autant leur toucher un peu sec. Quand ils étaient encore au lycée, il grondait souvent Hajime en lui disant qu'il devrait utiliser de l'après-shampoing, mais au fond il aimait bien la texture de ses cheveux.

C'était comme le redécouvrir. Chaque sensation au bout de ses doigts, chaque odeur, chaque son (celui de son souffle, celui de ses vêtements qui se froissent avec certains de ses mouvements), chaque caresse qu'il recevait, et la douceur des lèvres fiévreusement collées aux siennes.

Ça rendait Oikawa euphorique.

Il ne se souciait plus de rien. Ni de la promesse qu'il avait faite aux parents d'Hajime, ni de celles qu'il lui avaient faites à lui et qu'il avait brisées, ni de la culpabilité, ni des remords. Il ne se préoccupait plus de rien, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il sentit la main d'Hajime venir sécher ses joues et il se serra plus fort contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, forçant contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser plus fort encore.

Ils finirent quand même par manquer d'air. Ils rompirent leur baiser et échangèrent un regard. Leurs yeux étaient brillants, pleins d'envies, pleins d'amour.

Il y avait des choses dont il devaient parler.

Mais pas maintenant.

Tooru prit la main d'Hajime, et sans le quitter des yeux, il l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé.

Tant pis.

Tant pis si c'était une mauvaise idée de faire ça. Tant pis s'il le regrettait lorsqu'il arriverait de nouveau à penser avec son cerveau et pas avec une mélasse de sentiments furieux. Tant pis si c'était bizarre quand ils retrouveraient leurs esprits. Tout ça, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Pour l'instant, ils ne voulaient pas se comporter comme des adultes responsables.

Pour l'instant, ils seraient des héros tragiques qui cèdent à leurs pulsions.

Tant pis si c'était pour le pire. Tant pis si ça ne leur apportait rien de bon.

Juste, tant pis. Ils y penseraient le moment venu.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

Ils songèrent qu'ils auraient aimé que la nuit brumeuse et passionnée ne cède jamais sa place au jour clair et lucide.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Finalement, le baiser que tout le monde voulait voir dans le précédent chapitre ! 8D C'est Oikawa qui l'a initié du coup ! Va-t-il le regretter ? Les ennuis sont-ils enfin finis ? Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! :D**

 **Je vais avoir de la famille à la maison alors je sais pas si j'aurai beaucoup le temps d'écrire, mais je vais essayer de pas prendre trop de retard quand même !**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, c'est ce qui fait vivre les auteurs ! ^^**

 **A bientôt !**


	16. CHAPITRE 15

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Pour commencer, je tiens à tous vous remercier du fond de mon kokoro parce que THOOL a passé la barre des 3k vues et c'est juste énorme pour moi ! Alors merci, merci infiniment !**

 **Merci également pour vos reviews ! J'en ai reçu beaucoup sur le précédent chapitre et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Vous êtes tous les meilleurs et j'espère que la fic continuera à vous plaire jusqu'au bout ! :D**

 **Ce chapitre est assez court parce qu'il est transitoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! (désolé du retard!)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 15** — " _All that still matters is love ever after_ "

Un désagréable tiraillement dans le creux du ventre tira Oikawa du sommeil avec le petit matin. En ouvrant les yeux, dessinant une grimace par la même occasion, il avait eu le loisir de constater que le salon était baigné de la lumière terne des premières lueurs du soleil. Il s'assit sur le canapé qui avait été déplié, mais les draps n'avaient pas été sortis. Il était en caleçon, ses vêtements jetés en boule au pied du divan.

Il faisait déjà chaud malgré l'heure matinale.

Quelle heure est-ce qu'il était d'ailleurs ? Il chercha son téléphone des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Il avait dû tomber quelque part pendant la nuit.

Sans doute quand il avait trébuché maladroitement jusqu'au canapé, perdu dans la fougue d'un baiser, avec Iwaizumi.

 _Iwaizumi_.

Il se rappela ce qui était arrivé la nuit même. Comment Kuroo lui avait dit d'appeler Hajime, comment il était venu jusqu'à chez lui sans même réfléchir, comment il s'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, comment ils avaient fini l'un sur l'autre dans le salon, à se toucher comme deux amants qui se seraient perdus depuis dix ans et qui se retrouvaient enfin pour une unique nuit passionnée.

Cela avait été intense. Un peu brutal. Un peu irréel aussi. Ils n'avaient rien dit, n'avaient fait que s'embrasser et gémir. Il n'y avait pas eu de ' _je t'aime_ ', pas de ' _tu m'as manqué_ ' ni de ' _ne me quitte plus_ '. Il n'y avait rien eu de tout ça et c'était légitime.

Oikawa savait déjà que ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là n'était pas une forme de réconciliation, une façon de se dire que maintenant ils resteraient ensemble. Cela n'avait rien été de tout ça. Est-ce qu'Hajime l'avait vécu comme ça ? Ou avait-il lui aussi considéré ça comme un moment d'égarement ? C'était triste à dire, mais c'était comme ça.

Un simple moment d'égarement.

Oikawa remonta les jambes contre son torse et il laissa son front rentrer en contact avec ses genoux en poussant un lourd soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il regrettait.

Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il cède bêtement à cette pulsion qui l'avait assailli ? Il n'avait plus quinze ans bordel, il pouvait se maîtriser !

Mais pas là. Là, il s'était retenu trop longtemps, en avait trop souffert. Il avait eu besoin de tout laisser sortir, d'embrasser encore les lèvres d'Hajime, de s'endormir encore contre lui en priant pour que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre au matin.

Une douce utopie que ce souhait.

Il avait été comme un ancien alcoolique un brin instable qui retombe dans les bouteilles en se disant que juste une fois, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Il avait cédé juste une fois.

Enfin, avait-il seulement déjà été sevré ?

Il fallait dire les choses comme elles étaient : il avait merdé. Et bien comme il faut en plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça. Il balaya la salle du regard. Il n'y avait personne, et il se demanda si Iwaizumi était déjà reparti dans le secret de l'aube, sans un mot d'au revoir.

Il voulut se lever pour chercher son téléphone, voir si peut-être il avait reçu un message. Un mot, quelque chose d'Iwaizumi par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et il eut tout juste le temps de relever la tête quand Hajime entra dans son champ de vision.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée du salon, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il était habillé, seules ses chaussures traînaient dans l'entrée. Ils ne dirent rien avec des mots, rien avec leurs yeux non plus. Et c'était la première fois qu'aucun échange ne s'effectuait à travers leurs regards, comme si un lien puissant avait été rompu.

Ils se regardaient et leurs yeux brillaient, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient de deux mondes différents.

Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda mentalement Oikawa, sans que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres. Sa voix restait au fond de sa gorge, tenant compagnie à son coeur qu'il avait presque au bord des lèvres tant il se sentait mal. Il avait faim (il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir) et la soudaine lourdeur de l'atmosphère lui donnait une nausée déplaisante, lui laissant un goût âpre dans la bouche.

Il était malgré tout évident qu'Iwaizumi partageait son malaise, et ne savait pas plus que lui comment entamer la conversation. Cependant, Oikawa songea à toutes les fois où ils n'avaient pas su quoi se dire, et où Hajime avait toujours été le premier à trouver les mots, même si c'était difficile. Alors pour toutes ces fois, il se dit qu'il devait faire un effort. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait amorcé leur baiser, et la nuit qu'ils avaient passée. C'était sa faute, alors c'était à lui de dire ce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'entendre.

"Hm," commença-t-il, et il sentit que sa voix était hésitante et enraillée. "Salut..."

"Salut," répondit froidement Iwa. Il ne bougeait pas, restait droit sur ses jambes à bloquer la sortie du salon. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir, Tooru avait le désagréable sentiment d'être acculé et ça avait tendance à le rendre un peu claustrophobe.

Il sentit ses mains commencer à devenir moites, et sa bouche commencer à s'assécher. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il se leva et récupéra son t-shirt pour se rhabiller. Il n'avait pas sincèrement envie d'avoir une conversation importante en était à moitié nu. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable.

Pendant qu'il remettait ses vêtements, il pouvait sentir un regard lourd lui brûler la peau et cela lui tira un frisson désagréable. Une fois plus présentable, il se tourna vers Iwaizumi en se plantant au milieu du salon, bien face à lui, laissant quelque chose comme deux mètres les séparer. Ils devaient avoir l'air fins fixés comme ça l'un en face de l'autre, comme deux cowboys au bord de disputer un de ces défis que l'on voyait dans les westerns.

Oikawa se mit à imaginer Iwaizumi affublé d'un chapeau de cowboys et d'un veston en peau de bête agrémenté d'une étoile de shérif. Il se dit que ça lui allait plutôt bien, et quand il se rendit compte qu'il divaguait, il cligna des yeux pour se redresser les idées. Comme si c'était le moment d'imaginer Hajime en cosplay de cowboy !

"Oikawa," reprit alors la voix grave d'Hajime. "Par rapport à cette nuit..."

Oikawa avala sa salive avec difficulté, parce que son coeur poussait contre sa trachée pour sortir. Il se sentait vraiment nauséeux. Le genre de nausée que connaissent souvent bien les personnes qui souffrent de crises de panique. La sensation que l'on va rendre son petit déjeuner dans la seconde sans que rien ne sorte. Les sueurs froides, la poitrine qui se comprime et qui devient douloureuse. Il avait envie de se laisser tomber et de rester mollement affalé sur le sol le temps de se sentir mieux, ou pour toujours.

Iwaizumi semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans exactement réussir à trouver les mots justes. Au bout d'un moment, il eut l'air de se raviser et de changer d'approche pour quelque chose de plus direct. Son regard se durcit un peu.

"... Qu'est-ce qu'on est, Oikawa ?", demanda-t-il avec un sérieux presque morbide.

Le coeur d'Oikawa s'arrêta de battre.

"Quoi ?" fit-il parce que rien d'autre ne voulait sortir. Sa voix était bloquée.

Iwaizumi se passa une main dans les cheveux comme dans un réflexe nerveux, et il laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa nuque, tout en balayant son regard sur le sol pour ne pas avoir à relever les yeux. Il avait l'air embarrassé et tracassé. Déçu.

 **Triste**.

"Cette nuit... j'veux dire... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Tooru resta muet parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse correcte à donner et qu'il ne le savait que trop bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. C'était un peu facile de tout mettre sur le compte d'une pulsion. Au fond, la vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait depuis tout ce temps. Il n'en avait plus la moindre idée.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il faisait des erreurs. Beaucoup trop d'erreurs.

"Je comprends pas c'que tu veux," continua Iwaizumi, amer. "Tu me balances à la gueule que tu m'aimes plus, et puis tu me fais venir pour me sauter dessus. Je sais plus ce que j'suis censé faire !"

"Ouais..." souffla Oikawa pour toute réponse.

"Te contente pas d'acquiescer !" rugit Iwaizumi avec une colère presque palpable. "Explique-moi c'qui se passe dans ta tête !"

"J'en sais rien !" rétorqua Tooru d'une voix forte, dans une tentative de se défendre.

"J'suis pas ta marionnette. Tu peux pas me prendre et me jeter quand ça t'arrange."

Ils se regardèrent, aussi blessé l'un que l'autre, pour des raisons presque similaires. Le passeur n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hajime avait pu dire quelque chose comme ça. Il ne l'avait jamais utilisé, ne l'avait jamais vu comme quelque chose dont il pouvait disposer à son aise. Il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

"C'est pas ça," reprit-il.

"C'est quoi alors ?"

 _Tu me manquais et j'avais envie de te voir. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit hier, je veux qu'on redevienne comme avant._

"Je sais pas. Je regrette."

"Ouais, j'me disais aussi. Évidemment. Tu regrettes."

Oikawa pinça les lèvres. Iwaizumi laissa son épaule rencontrer l'huis-clos de la porte en soupirant. Il avait l'air fatigué et c'était plutôt légitime.

Oikawa s'en voulait de devoir dire qu'il regrettait ce qui était arrivé. Mais autant qu'il désirait Iwaizumi, sa conscience lui rappelait qu'ils ne seraient sans doute plus jamais heureux ensemble. Trop de choses étaient arrivées, trop de choses avaient changées. Et il avait fait cette promesse.

En réalité, au delà de ce serment stupide, il y avait la réalisation douloureuse qu'un monde les séparaient désormais. Il suffisait de voir comme leurs yeux ne se rencontraient plus de la même façon, comme la communication était rompue entre eux alors qu'à une époque, ils pouvaient parler de tout sans gêne et sans retenue.

"Dis moi la vérité, tu le pensais quand tu as dis que tu ne m'aimais plus ?" demanda Iwaizumi.

Oh, alors ils y étaient. Le moment fatidique où il fallait mettre ses sentiments sur la table sans mentir. Tooru sentait que s'il répondait mal, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour se rattraper. Mais peu importe sa réponse, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? S'il répondait par l'affirmative, alors ce serait sans doute leur fin. S'il niait au contraire, et bien qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être de nouveau ensemble ?

Est-ce que c'était seulement possible après toutes les choses qui avaient balayées leurs espoirs de bonheur ?

L'estomac tout retourné et le coeur toujours au bord des lèvres, Oikawa répondit ce qui lui semblait être juste.

"Je n'ai pas le droit."

"Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !" s'emporta Iwaizumi. Sans prévenir, il s'approcha soudain, leva son poing et l'envoya rencontrer la joue de Tooru avec une force non contrôlée.

Le passeur tomba sous la force du coup, et il se cogna le coude contre la table basse avant de toucher le sol. Il avait instinctivement porté une main à son visage et grimaçait de douleur. Il leva le regard pour découvrir qu'Hajime tremblait de tout son corps et qu'il avait des larmes plein les yeux.

" Arrête de dire que t'as pas le droit ! Comme si tu étais du genre à obéir bêtement. T'es plus intelligent que ça."

Il fit un autre pas en avant pour se retrouver bien en face d'Oikawa, le surplombant de toute son intimidante hauteur.

"Je comprends pas ce qui te retient. Mes parents ne seront plus jamais une barrière entre nous deux, tu entends ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de — de..."

Il s'interrompit lui-même parce qu'il s'empêtrait dans sa colère et n'arrivait plus à parler sans que sa langue ne fourche. Il eut l'air frustré de ne pas réussir à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et il jura en serrant la mâchoire.

Le silence s'installa encore, et frappa Oikawa de plein fouet. C'était fou comme ils étaient si souvent silencieux maintenant. Comme ces silences étaient bien différents des agréables moments de calme et de quiétude qu'ils partageaient avant.

"J'ai l'impression de plus te connaître," cracha Iwaizumi après un moment, avec une déception poignante.

Oikawa n'avait pas envie que cela se passe comme ça, au fond de lui. Mais il savait qu'il l'avait bien cherché. C'était lui qui lui avait balancé au visage qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Lui qui l'avait fait tant souffrir pendant trop longtemps. Il avait été égoïste, et injuste. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et quand il avait essayé de changer ça, quand il avait voulu penser à Iwa en premier, il s'était retrouvé à promettre de ne plus jamais l'approcher.

 _Bravo Tooru, bien joué_.

Il ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il avait semé.

Il se doutait qu'il devait être un peu méconnaissable. Pas comme d'habitude. Pas souriant, pas l'air enjoué, même si cela ne devait être qu'une façade. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait juste ne serait-ce que feindre l'allégresse dans un moment pareil ? Alors même qu'Hajime le regardait avec ces yeux-là.

Avec cet air profondément déçu, avec cette colère.

Alors même qu'il avait perdu la flamme tendre qui avait un jour brûlé dans ses yeux quand ils se regardaient.

"Je t'aime Tooru," dit-il fermement. "Mais peut-être que j'ai été un peu trop idéaliste en pensant qu'on pourrait recommencer."

Oikawa cligna énergétiquement des yeux parce que des larmes commençaient à venir les piquer et qu'il voulait les dissimuler. Il pinça vainement les lèvres dans l'espoir de cacher le fait qu'elles tremblaient, et la douleur sur son visage.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser la conversation se terminer là-dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'écouter sans broncher, sans rien dire. Il devait s'excuser. C'était le moment. Il fallait qu'il se relève, qu'il l'attrape par le bras, qu'il lui demande de rester, qu'il lui demande pardon, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait plus être séparé de lui.

"Je suis désolé," continua Hajime. La seconde suivante, il avait quitté l'appartement.

 _Ne t'excuse pas_ , pensa Tooru. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me déteste pas tout simplement ? Ce serait tellement plus simple que tu me détestes..._

* * *

"Allô ?"

"Salut nee-san..."

"Hey Tooru ! Alors, comment va la vie à Tokyo ? Tu t'y es fait ou bien ça te fait toujours bizarre de vivre seul ?"

Tomoe avait aidé son frère à déménager lorsqu'il était parti à Tokyo, et elle était restée plusieurs jours avec lui après ça pour qu'il n'ait pas à se familiariser avec la capitale tout seul. Elle lui avait été d'un grand soutien après sa décision de ne plus revoir Iwaizumi, elle l'avait aidé à penser à autre chose. Elle l'avait emmené dans des magasins d'ameublement et lui avait fait choisir tout un tas de petites bricoles pour rendre son appartement d'étudiant plus chaleureux. Avec sa bonne humeur et son énergie, elle lui avait occupé l'esprit.

Elle prenait souvent de ses nouvelles et lui posait les mêmes questions à chaque fois. "Tu n'as pas trop peur tout seul ? Est-ce que tu manges correctement ? Tu ne te couches pas trop tard j'espère ? Ne travaille pas trop dur ou tu ne tiendras jamais" ce genre de choses. Le genre de choses que lui aurait aussi dites Iwaizumi si les choses avaient été différentes.

"Ça va. Kuroo passe souvent, alors je ne suis pas tout seul."

"Oh oui, ce garçon qui joue dans ton équipe ! Il faudra vraiment que tu me le présentes quand je viendrai te rendre visite avec Takeru pendant les vacances !"

"Hm, ouais."

"Alors, est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ton appel ou est-ce que tu avais juste envie de parler à ta grande soeur chérie ?"

"J'ai vu Iwaizumi," annonça-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Il y eut un instant de silence si profond qu'Oikawa se demanda même si sa soeur n'avait pas raccroché le téléphone. Il vérifia pour découvrir que l'appel était toujours en cours. Il s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand elle parla de nouveau.

"C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler par son nom complet," dit-elle. Elle avait soudain perdu tout son enjouement. "Quand est-ce que tu l'a vu ?"

"On a joué un match d'entraînement contre son équipe. Et puis... il est venu chez moi."

"Ça s'est mal passé ?"

"Je l'ai embrassé."

"Oowh, Tooru... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

"Je sais que j'ai merdé, pas la peine de me le rappeler," cracha froidement le volleyeur.

Il était assis sur le canapé qu'il avait refait en vitesse. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était levé et qu'Hajime était reparti. Il était resté longtemps assis à contempler ses choix déplorables avant de se décider à appeler sa soeur. Il avait un peu hésité à appeler Kuroo au début, mais il s'était dit qu'à cet instant, il préférait parler à quelqu'un qui serait parfaitement honnête avec lui (comme Kuroo l'aurait été, remarque.) mais qui en plus le connaîtrait suffisamment, et connaîtrait suffisamment son histoire, aussi dingue soit-elle.

"Désolé," répondit sa soeur. Il haussa les épaules, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Il est reparti en disant qu'il avait été eu tord de penser qu'on pourrait recommencer," expliqua vaguement Tooru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il en vienne à te sortir ça ?"

"Je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus."

Tomoe dut probablement tirer une grimace bien prononcée.

"Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça, crétin !"

"Je sais pas, j'ai paniqué ! Il me demandait des explications, je — je pouvais pas lui en donner..."

"Pourquoi ?"

Tooru soupira lourdement en laissant sa tête reposer contre le dossier rembourré du canapé. Il en avait marre.

"Parce que j'en n'ai pas," soupira-t-il. "Je crois. J'ai dit que je devais respecter la promesse que j'ai faite à ses parents, mais... je crois que la vérité, c'est que je me cache seulement derrière cette excuse."

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

"Quelle importance ?" grinça Tooru, soudain piqué d'agacement. "On ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant maintenant de toute façon !"

"Eh, commence par te calmer, ok ?" le reprit sa soeur avec la même touche de contrariété dans la voix. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement lorsque son frère passait ses nerfs sur elle, et elle n'hésitait pas à le lui faire savoir. "Je n'y suis pour rien moi, alors change de ton."

"Ouais," marmonna le passeur en roulant des yeux. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et calla son menton sur ses genoux. "Je suis frustré, désolé."

Tomoe soupira.

"Tu devrais pas dire des choses comme ça. Bien sûr que les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Vous avez trop souffert pour ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas recommencer."

"C'est _précisément_ ce que ça veut dire. Iwa-cha— Iwaizumi me l'a dit clairement !"

"C'est de ta faute s'il pense ça Tooru, tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais plus !"

"Mais je l'aime encore !"

Un autre silence. Pas spécialement lourd, mais tendu. Long aussi, ou qui le semblait, tout du moins. Tomoe reprit calmement, d'une voix douce et conciliante. Un peu triste aussi ; pleine d'empathie.

"C'est à lui que tu dois dire ça."

"... J'peux pas."

"Pou—"

"J'peux pas parce que si on se remettait ensemble, on— j'ai peur qu'on..."

Il émit un son d'agacement, quelque part entre le soupir désespéré et le grognement de frustration.

"C'est normal que ça te fasse peur, Tooru. Seulement, maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Est-ce que tu veux laisser la peur te voler ton grand amour, ou est-ce que tu es prêt à te battre pour lui comme tu l'avais promis ?"

"Je..."

"Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois prendre à la légère. Ce que vous avez vécu, je ne le souhaite à personne. Je peux imaginer comme ça a dû vous blesser et comme ça vous a sûrement laissé des marques. Ce n'est pas la seule fois où vous rencontrerez des murs et où l'on voudra vous briser parce que vous vous aimez. Alors s'il te plaît, prends le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que tu veux maintenant, et à ce que tu es prêt à affronter."

"...ok."

Il hocha la tête, pour lui-même parce que sa soeur ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait la trachée un peu nouée et la bouche un peu sèche. Le sang battait fort à ses tempes et les sueurs froides étaient revenues, avec la sensation d'avoir l'estomac qui se tord et le coeur dans la gorge.

"Je dois retourner travailler. Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

"Ouais. Merci Tomoe."

"C'es rien. Hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as encore besoin de parler."

Hm. Il l'appellerait. Sûrement. Peut-être. Ou bien non. S'il suivait son conseil, il allait avoir à passer un certain temps à réfléchir. Il réalisa que Kuroo lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages lui demandant des rapports de la situation.

"Je dois réfléchir", répondit-il simplement, sans donner de plus large explication.

Il y passa un long moment. Plusieurs heures, sûrement, allongé sur le canapé à fixer le plafond et contempler sa vie jusqu'à présent. Depuis que tout avait commencé, il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'y penser calmement. Il y avait plusieurs fois pensé, mais il y avait toujours eu des points qu'il ne voulait pas soulever parce qu'il avait peur de les reconnaître.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait foiré, et ce n'était la faute de personne d'autre que la sienne si les derniers vestiges des liens qu'il avait un jour eus avec Iwaizumi menaçaient de se briser. Alors il n'était plus question d'occulter quoi que ce soit ou de se cacher derrière la première excuse venue. Il devait faire le point sérieusement, et prendre une décision.

Est-ce qu'il était prêt à se battre encore pour eux ?

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour se poser sérieusement la question.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier (normalement, j'en suis sûre à... 90%).**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous ne vous en êtes pas lassés!**

 **Bref, j'espère que le chap vous a plu? même s'il est court? Ça m'a fait plaisir de réintroduire un peu Tomoe !**

 **A bientôt !**


	17. CHAPITRE 16

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Bon, j'ai pas d'excuse pour ma lenteur à publier ce chapitre si ce n'est une horrible panne de motivation très, très difficile à surpasser. Et puis j'avais promis de sortir le chapitre ce week-end mais j'ai pas pu (évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple) et ensuite j'ai repris les cours, bref.**

 **Désolé du fond du coeur en tout cas! Du coup c'est pas le dernier chapitre, je l'ai coupé parce que j'ai suffisamment tardé je voulais pas attendre encore plus longtemps pour poster donc du coup, la vraie fin sera... bientôt? j'espère.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16** — _If I could do it again, would it be alright? Or am I living a sin just being by your side?_

Dans la vie, on avait tendance à faire beaucoup de promesses. Parfois même sans s'en rendre compte, par simple habitude de langage. Un "j'te jure" alors que l'on raconte une chose amusante ou cocasse qui nous est arrivée. Cela sort tout seul, on ne le remarque même pas.

 _C'était un jour baigné dans la lumière dorée d'un soleil de plomb._

On avait tendance à faire des promesses à tout-va parce que c'était convenant ou parce qu'on désirait réellement quelque chose. Les enfants étaient des experts en la matière. "Si tu m'achètes ce jouet, je demanderai plus rien jusqu'à Noël, promis !" C'étaient des petites choses qu'on disait sans réaliser. Des petites promesses que personne ne nous blâmerait jamais vraiment de ne pas tenir.

Des promesses sans importance.

 _C'était un jour très lumineux, comme si la boule de feu dans le ciel brillait encore plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée._

L'Homme promettait comme il mentait. Facilement, comme il respirait.

Comme pour les mensonges, il y avait certaines promesses qu'il regrettait, et d'autres qu'il portait presque plein d'une fierté orgueilleuse. Il y avait des promesses qu'il désespérait de pouvoir tenir, sans pour autant y parvenir.

"Iwa-chan, nous deux c'est à la vie à la mort, pas vrai ?"

Quelque part dans le passé, ils se faisaient la promesse de rester toujours ensemble, les doigts entrelacés et les regards liés, pleins d'affection. Quelque part dans un passé où ils étaient encore persuadés que tout irait bien, ils étaient heureux. Quelque part dans leur mémoire existait encore ce passé lumineux où ils rêvaient à un avenir encore plus rayonnant.

Mais quelque part, ce passé avait été réduit en cendres par la lourde et terrible réalisation qu'ils ne seraient sans doute jamais parfaitement heureux dans ce monde où on les reniaient.

"Ce n'est pas la seule fois où vous rencontrerez des murs et où l'on voudra vous briser parce que vous vous aimez" Vraiment, c'était à se demander quand le monde était devenu fou ; quand est-ce que l'amour était devenu à ce point problématique.

Cela avait gâché des vies, ruiné des bonheurs.

Aujourd'hui, c'était leur vie à eux qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil à cause de cette intolérance de l'Humanité.

 _L'air chaud passait agréablement ses joues comme une légère caresse._

"Prends le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à ce que tu veux maintenant, et à ce que tu es prêt à affronter."

Cela faisait quatre jours depuis qu'il avait revu Iwaizumi. Il avait réfléchi. Beaucoup. Et il avait décidé.

C'est nerveusement qu'il avait pris aujourd'hui le chemin de Todai. Il devait trouver Iwaizumi, lui parler en face. Lui dire ce qu'il avait décidé. Il aurait pu lui envoyer un message, mais il s'était dit que venir le trouver serait plus correct. Autant faire les choses dans les formes.

Il marchait presque à reculons sous le soleil encore chaud malgré l'heure avancée. L'université était grande, mais il se doutait un peu de l'endroit où il le trouverait. Lui avait séché son entraînement de volley pour venir, alors l'équipe de Todai serait sûrement en plein entraînement, comme lui aurait dû l'être. Il suffisait qu'il trouve le gymnase.

Les quatre derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Longs. On lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer qu'il semblait perdu, ailleurs. Aux entraînements, quand le coach commençait à s'irriter de le voir si peu concentré, Kuroo venait toujours à son secours en lui trouvant des excuses ou en faisant diversion.

Tout ça allait finir par _**vraiment** _ lui coûter cher en "tu me dois bien ça"...

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi.

Il avait pensé à ses promesses, à celles qu'il n'avait pas tenues, à celles qu'il avait voulu respecter sans y parvenir.

Il avait promis à Iwaizumi qu'il serait toujours avec lui, il l'avait abandonné. Il s'était juré de faire en sorte qu'Iwaizumi ne soit jamais blessé, il l'avait laissé se faire renverser par une voiture et lui avait sûrement brisé le coeur plusieurs fois. Il s'était dit qu'il ne fuirait jamais, et pourtant combien de fois avait-il ployé sous le poids de la peur et de la tristesse.

Au fond, il avait même failli à la promesse qu'il avait faite aux parents d'Iwaizumi, puisqu'il l'avait revu. Il l'avait revu, et il l'avait embrassé, et il avait passé la nuit avec lui.

Cette promesse derrière laquelle il s'était caché avait elle aussi été brisée. Et quand il n'avait plus rien eu à quoi se rattraper pour se donner des excuses, il n'avait plus eu d'autre choix que d'affronter ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur.

Juste y repenser lui donnait des crampes d'estomac, et il se força à souffler longuement pour se calmer. Il vit un tableau d'affichage indiquant l'emplacement du gymnase, et partit dans cette direction. Todai, tout comme Keio, était comme une petite ville, mais une petite ville différente. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre d'être là, et de passer si inaperçu. Les uniformes n'étaient plus de rigueur à l'université après tout, alors il ne faisait pas tache avec ses vêtements de ville.

Pendant les quatre derniers jours, il avait repensé à toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Ne pas être suffisamment prudent, ne pas avoir su correctement protéger ce qui lui était cher, ne pas avoir été capable de gérer lucidement la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tombés.

Peut-être que si dès le départ, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de réfléchir, les choses n'auraient pas tourné ainsi. Si dès le départ, il avait dit aux parents d'Iwaizumi qu'il arrêterait de sortir avec leur fils, ils n'auraient jamais déménagé, Iwa n'aurait pas eu à fuguer, il n'y aurait pas eu l'accident. Tout aurait été plus simple.

Seulement, que se serait-il passé ensuite ? Ils auraient dû rompre, ou bien se cacher encore mieux, encore plus. Alors est-ce que cela aurait réellement été mieux, au final ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient été plus heureux ? Non, rien n'était moins sûr.

Alors est-ce que cela aurait réellement été pour le mieux ? Sans doute que oui, ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, ils auraient sûrement toujours à se cacher. Même si cela avait été différent, ils auraient sans doute quand même été malheureux à un moment ou un autre. On aurait fini par percer la bulle de leur bonheur à un moment ou un autre.

"On voudra vous briser parce que vous vous aimez" Dans tous les cas, d'une façon ou d'une autre, on les auraient blessés.

C'était lorsqu'Oikawa avait réellement pris conscience de cela qu'il avait commencé à avoir peur. Vraiment peur.

Avant, il y avait pensé, mais pas vraiment. Cela lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais comme il ne voulait pas y penser, il avait toujours balayé cette idée en vitesse. Et lorsqu'on l'avait mis en face de la dure réalité, il se l'était prise de plein fouet, avec tellement de violence qu'il avait cru basculer dans le néant. Cela avait été un choc terrible.

Il avait fait beaucoup de promesses, comme les Hommes en font tous. Certaines qu'il avait prononcées sans n'avoir jamais eu vraiment l'intention de les tenir, des promesses sans importance, d'autres auxquelles il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces, d'autres encore qui lui étaient si chères qu'il souhaitait de tout son coeur pouvoir les tenir.

Celle d'être toujours auprès d'Iwaizumi avait été une de ces promesses plus précieuses que toutes les autres réunies.

Toute sa vie aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait été avec lui. C'était devenu quelque chose de si normal. Sa présence était si rassurante pour lui, si agréable. Il avait toujours souhaité de tout son coeur de ne jamais avoir à se retrouver loin de lui. Il l'avait aussi toujours aimé, et avait toujours souhaité vieillir avec lui, continuer à l'aimer même après leur mort.

Voir ces rêves compromis l'avait terrifié bien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Et pourtant. Cette peur-là s'était heurtée à la peur de souffrir et de voir Iwaizumi souffrir s'ils restaient ensemble, après avoir découvert ce que l'on pouvait leur faire juste parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

Après avoir entendu les paroles blessantes, après avoir subi les regards répugnés, après avoir été rejeté, s'être senti comme un paria, la peur de vivre leur amour était devenue si grande qu'il n'avait plus pu la contenir.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait fait cette promesse aux parents d'Iwaizumi. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était caché derrière elle pour excuser son comportement déplorable dicté par la terreur.

Le gymnase était en vue, et il sentit son coeur lui remonter dans la gorge. Il serra les poings. Il y était presque. Il allait devoir affronter ses choix et faire part de sa dernière décision à Iwaizumi. Il l'avait suffisamment fait attendre, l'avait suffisamment fait tourner en rond.

Pendant les quatre derniers jours, il s'était posé certaines questions.

Était-il prêt à combattre sa peur et à ne plus flancher devant les nouveaux murs qu'ils pourraient rencontrer ? Était-il prêt à se frotter aux jugements d'autres personnes ? Était-il prêt à recevoir encore plus de critiques, plus de regards dégoûtés ou pleins d'une curiosité mal placée ? Était-il prêt à se tenir droit, plus fort que les jugements, pour défendre ce qui lui était cher ?

Il ne s'agissait pas que de lui cependant. Iwaizumi aussi entrait dans la balance. Lui aussi souffrirait. Jusqu'à présent, d'eux deux, c'était sûrement déjà lui qui avait été le plus blessé parce que c'était ses propres parents qui s'étaient dressés contre eux.

Alors était-il prêt à l'entraîner dans les difficultés qu'impliqueraient leur amour ? Ils étaient presque adultes maintenant, et ils ne pouvaient plus se cacher derrière des idéaux. Il fallait qu'ils réalisent que dans ce Nouveau Monde où ils entreraient bientôt, à fortiori au Japon, ils seraient toujours jugés sur tout. Sur leur apparence, leur parcours scolaire, même la façon dont ils se tiennent debout.

S'ils venaient à être embauchés quelque part et que leurs employeurs apprenaient qu'ils fréquentaient un homme, cela aurait peut-être des répercussions. Ils seraient peut-être renvoyés, ou bien traités différemment dans le meilleur des cas.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient prêts à vivre en faisant face à tout cela ?

Sa conversation téléphonique avec Tomoe quatre jours plus tôt avait conduit Oikawa à se poser toutes ces questions qu'il ne s'étaient jamais posées avant. Il s'était toujours seulement concentré sur le volley, ses études, le fait qu'il était fou amoureux d'Iwaizumi et qu'il ne voulait jamais le quitter. C'est tout. Et lorsqu'il s'était projeté dans le futur, il l'avait toujours vu brillant et plein de bonheur parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Mais ce n'était pas la réalité.

La réalité serait difficile, parce que le monde était dur et que la société nous dévorait en nous dénigrant dès que l'on sortait un peu des rangs de ce qu'elle considérait comme 'normal'.

Il s'arrêta près de l'entrée du gymnase. La porte était ouverte, sûrement dans une tentative de faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur à l'intérieur — sûrement sans grand succès, car il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent.

Il entendait des voix, un concert de cris parce que tout le monde essayait de parler plus fort que les autres pour se faire entendre, les rebonds de plusieurs balles, des crissements de chaussures sur le parquet ciré. L'entraînement était, comme il l'espérait, effectivement en cours.

Alors Iwaizumi devait être à l'intérieur.

Soudain, la réalisation frappa Oikawa plus fort et il eut l'impression de perdre pied de la réalité et de tomber en avant dans un trou sans fond. Ce qu'il allait lui dire allait changer leurs vies de toute façon, alors c'était effrayant. Il sentait son coeur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Pas vite, mais fort, comme si l'on tapait de toutes ses forces sur un tambour. Il pouvait l'entendre frapper entre ses côtes.

C'était maintenant le grand moment. Maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Il avait pris sa décision. Après des mois et des mois à ne pas savoir, il avait choisi. Il savait désormais.

Il avait peur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et força ses jambes à bouger. Elles étaient lourdes comme si l'on y avait accroché des chaînes, et il avait plus l'impression de les traîner qu'autre chose. C'était difficile.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et il attendit. Qu'on le remarque ? Qu'on lui demande ce qu'il faisait ici ? Qu'un météore d'écrase sur le gymnase ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il balaya la vaste pièce du regard. Todai avait beaucoup de joueurs. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher Iwaizumi.

"Je peux t'aider ?" demanda une voix près de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur une femme probablement dans la trentaine. Elle portait un jogging de sport et tenait un calepin.

"Euh," répondit-il, eu peu pris de court. "Je cherche quelqu'un."

"Un joueur ?"

Il hocha la tête, "Il s'appelle... Iwaizumi. Hajime."

"Il n'est pas là pour l'instant. Les première années sont sortis courir. Est-ce que c'est important ?"

"Oui. Un peu..."

"Dans ce cas, tu peux l'attendre à l'extérieur si tu veux. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir."

"D'accord. Merci."

La femme hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour pour s'éloigner. Oikawa ressortit du gymnase et il s'assit sur la marche à l'extérieur. Il ne put retenir un soupir. Dans le fond, il était un peu soulagé qu'Iwaizumi n'ait pas été là ; ça lui laissait quelques minutes supplémentaires pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, à comment il allait le lui dire.

Il avait répété son monologue des dizaines de fois déjà, et à chaque fois il le modifiait un peu, en sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, lorsqu'il serait vraiment face à Hajime, rien ne se passerait comme il l'aurait prévu.

Il était vraiment stressé. Il se demandait comment Iwaizumi réagirait à l'annonce de sa décision. Il se demandait s'il accepterait seulement de lui parler, ou s'il se contenterait de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Iwaizumi n'était pas comme ça, il le laissait s'expliquer généralement, mais enfin, qui sait.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver un peu. Il se remémora un souvenir de collège, la première fois où il avait eu vraiment peur de perdre Iwaizumi. C'était un peu après le dernier tournoi auquel ils avaient participé en tant que collégiens, quand ils avaient dû choisir un lycée à rejoindre.

Oikawa avait toujours su qu'il irait à Aoba Johsai. C'était le lycée qu'il visait sérieusement. Bien sûr, pendant un temps, il avait pensé à Shiratorizawa qui était bien connu pour avoir une équipe très puissante, mais Seijoh l'attirait plus (et au final, il était bien content de ne pas avoir atterri dans l'équipe d'Ushijima).

Et il y avait eu cette fois où, alors qu'ils rentraient du collège ensemble, Iwaizumi avait évoqué une conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses parents qui souhaitaient qu'il rejoigne un lycée d'élite de la préfecture. Ses parents avaient toujours été élitistes.

Ils avaient tous les deux eu très peur. Ils auraient été séparés pour la première fois, alors qu'ils avaient toujours parlé de continuer à jouer au volley ensemble au lycée aussi.

Quand Iwaizumi avait passé l'examen d'entrée à ce lycée, les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées avant les résultats avaient été très longues. Attendre avait été une réelle torture. Ils avaient beaucoup appréhendé. Et puis la lettre était arrivée, et ils avaient été soulagés de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas été admis.

Il avait avoué plus tard à Oikawa qu'il avait volontairement échoué l'examen, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans un lycée d'élite (qui n'avait pas d'équipe de volley qui plus est). Il n'avait jamais dit la vérité à ses parents, ils l'auraient tué.

Après ça, jusqu'à il y a encore quelques mois, il n'avait plus jamais été question pour eux d'être séparés. Et ce encore plus lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à sortir ensemble. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé ensuite, l'idée d'être séparés était devenue une réalité, et celle de l'être pour toujours s'était imposée dans l'esprit d'Oikawa comme un mal qui le rongerait de l'intérieur, s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de son esprit.

Et il avait dû y penser sérieusement. Et il avait décidé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi. Il fixait le sol, un peu plus loin devant lui, avait un regard vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des foulées se rapprocher qu'il revint à la réalité, papillonnant des paupières une seconde. Il releva la tête pour voir un groupe d'étudiants en habits de sport revenir vers le gymnase en trottinant.

Il se leva et les regarda. Il avait l'impression qu'une main s'était enroulée autour de son coeur et le serrait tellement fort qu'il pourrait facilement exploser. Les joueurs passèrent devant lui en le regardant à peine pour rentrer dans le gymnase. Il ne voyait pas Iwaizumi. Il ne regardait pas au bon endroit.

"Oikawa ?"

Il se tendit d'un coup, et tourna la tête. Iwaizumi était là, le souffle légèrement rapide, des cheveux collant à ses tempes à cause de la transpiration. Il le regardait avec intensité, et avec un peu de méfiance aussi.

"Salut," lança Oikawa. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se forcer à sourire. Iwaizumi lui répondit d'un simple hochement de la tête. Il avait l'air un peu en colère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda-t-il sèchement.

C'était plutôt normal qu'il soit énervé contre lui, même si c'était loin d'être agréable.

"Je... voulais te parler."

"J'ai pas le temps, je suis en plein entraînement."

"La jeune femme en jogging m'a dit que je pouvais t'emprunter un instant si c'était important."

"Ça l'est ?" demanda Iwaizumi en levant un sourcil désabusé. "Si tu viens encore pour te foutre de ma gueule, c'est pas la peine."

Il était blessé, ça se voyait, c'était évident. Et il utilisait la colère pour le dissimuler. Mais même si un Monde les séparaient désormais, Oikawa arrivait encore à voir lorsqu'il essayait de cacher ses émotions.

"Je ne viens pas pour me moquer de toi. S'il te plaît, accepte de m'écouter."

Iwaizumi le toisa un instant du regard. Oikawa fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air parfaitement déterminé, même si intérieurement, il avait envie de hurler tant il était nerveux.

"Ok. 5 minutes."

Oikawa déglutit, et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. 5 minutes, c'était largement suffisant pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire. C'était le moment. Il avait répété son texte des dizaines de fois, il fallait maintenant qu'il réussisse à le ressortir.

"L'autre jour, après que tu sois parti, j'ai appelé Tomoe et je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé," commença-t-il d'une voix maîtrisée. "Elle m'a dit que je devais réfléchir à ce que je serais capable d'affronter pour pouvoir être avec toi."

Le regard d'Iwaizumi s'alluma, et il pencha très légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux. Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

"J'y ai sérieusement réfléchi, et... je suis arrivé à une conclusion."

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour rassembler ses émotions, et après une inspiration, il reprit.

"Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai... j'ai vraiment très peur. On a beaucoup souffert. Tu as beaucoup souffert. Et j'ai peur qu'en restant ensemble, on continue de souffrir pour toujours. C'est pour ça que j'ai promis de ne plus te revoir à tes parents. C'était... une sorte d'excuse pour dissimuler ma peur."

"Est-ce que tu as encore peur ?"

Oikawa s'attendait à ce qu'il le traite d'idiot, à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il détourna les yeux une seconde avant de regarder de nouveau Iwaizumi.

"Oui," répondit-il gravement.

"Alors tu es venu me dire que c'est fini, c'est ça ?"

"Je..."

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Son coeur tambourinait comme un forcené dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait s'en échapper. Il avait la gorge nouée.

"J'ai peur," répéta-t-il. "Si on devait rester ensemble, les gens continueraient à nous vouloir du mal. On continuerait à souffrir. Toi, tu continuerais à souffrir et je ne veux pas que ça arrive."

"Arrête de dire des conneries," souffla Iwaizumi d'un ton qui sonnait comme une menace. Il semblait bouillonner de colère.

"Mais !" reprit Oikawa, plus fort. "Même si j'ai peur, et même si je dois souffrir, j'ai compris une chose... c'est que ce ne sera jamais une souffrance plus horrible que celle d'être séparé de toi."

Iwaizumi sembla surpris, ou plutôt même choqué. Ses sourcils se défroncèrent, ses yeux s'élargirent, sa bouche d'entrouvrit très légèrement. Il ne dit rien. Il avait l'air d'avoir perdu ses mots. Oikawa souffla un grand coup. Il avait rougi un peu, et avait les yeux un peu humides.

"Rester avec toi, ça impliquera des moments difficiles plus tard. On ne pourra pas se marier, on ne pourra pas avoir d'enfants non plus. On sera toujours regardés et jugés. Mais malgré tout, j'ai toujours pensé que je passerais ma vie entière avec toi."

Sa voix se mit à trembler un peu. Il se fit violence pour retenir un sanglot et continuer à parler. Il était fatigué, et dire maintenant tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, tout relâcher d'un coup de la sorte lui donnait inévitablement envie de craquer.

"Si seulement on pouvait quitter la terre, on pourrait traverser les étoiles pour trouver un endroit où on pourrait vivre ensemble sans qu'on nous juge. Sur une planète rien qu'à nous," dit-il, un peu rêveur.

Lui qui avait toujours été passionné par l'espace, il avait souvent pensé que quelque part, il devait y avoir une autre planète sur laquelle des êtes humains pourraient vivre. Un endroit qui n'aurait pas été pollué et détruit par les Hommes. Un endroit qui serait plus libre, on l'on serait plus heureux.

"J'ai promis à tes parents de ne plus te revoir, je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais plus, parce que j'avais peur que si on restait ensemble, tu souffres encore. Mais je me rends compte que sans toi, c'est moi qui souffre. Pardon, je suis égoïste... Je veux juste rester avec toi. Même si c'est dur, même si on souffre, je veux rester avec toi. Je t'aime. J'ai été stupide, je suis tellement désolé, Iwa-chan..."

Une larme roula. Sur la joue d'Iwaizumi. Il s'empressa de la sécher d'un revers de poignet, mais immédiatement deux autres s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il jura en étouffant un sanglot. Le sérieux Iwaizumi, celui qu'on admirait pour sa force tant physique que mentale, pleurait. Quelques larmes à peine, mais il les versaient vraiment. Il pleurait sincèrement.

La vérité, c'est que tout le monde pleurait, parce que c'était humain. Même les plus fortes et les plus insensibles des personnes pouvaient craquer à un moment ou à un autre.

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Iwaizumi craquait. Pas en versant des larmes de tristesse, mais en pleurant de soulagement. En laissant retomber tout le stress, toute la pression, toute la colère, toute la peur accumulée depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois.

Et ça faisait du bien.

"Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça," dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Iwaizumi renifla, semblant calmer ses sanglots.

"Alors... qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je veux essayer encore. Je ne le mérite sûrement pas, mais je voudrais qu'on recommence."

"Même si on se dresse encore sur notre chemin ?"

"Même si on se dresse encore sur notre chemin."

Pendant les quatre jours précédents, Oikawa avait beaucoup réfléchi, et il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il pourrait parvenir à tout surmonter tant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il en était arrivé à penser que tant qu'il aurait Iwaizumi à ses côtés, tant qu'ils pourraient appréhender les situations ensemble, ils pourraient aussi les affronter et venir à bout de toutes les mauvaises choses qui pourraient leur arriver.

"Iwaizumi, le coach t'appelle !" Lança soudain une voix depuis l'entrée du gymnase.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

"Je dois y aller," dit Iwaizumi, l'air déçu. Il y avait encore un tas de choses qu'il voulait dire. Comme il était soulagé, comme il voulait tout faire pour qu'ils puissent recommencer, comme il n'oublierait jamais comme il avait été blessé, autant par ses parents que par Oikawa, mais comme il lui pardonnait à lui, et comment il se servirait des autres blessures pour être plus fort.

Oikawa hocha la tête.

"Vas-y."

"Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ?"

"Oui. Je crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses dont on doit discuter."

"Hm. Je t'appelle en sortant de l'entraînement."

"Ok."

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et Iwaizumi fit demi-tour pour retourner dans le gymnase. Oikawa poussa alors un profond soupire. Il avait les jambes en coton. Mais il ne put retenir un sourire de légèrement se former sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait libéré, l'air qu'il inspira lui sembla plus frais, plus léger.

Il avait l'impression que finalement, les choses allaient commencer à s'arranger. Il espérait qu'elles s'arrangent. De tout son coeur.

À dix-neuf heures, il entendit frapper à la porte de son studio, et cela lui fit lever les yeux de son ordinateur sur lequel il était occupé à recopier ses cours de la journée comme le ferait tout étudiant sérieux et appliqué.

La vérité, c'est que ça lui avait gardé l'esprit occupé en attendant Iwaizumi. Il lui avait envoyé un message en sortant de l'entraînement aux alentours de dix-huit heures quinze pour demander s'il pouvait passer. Oikawa avait bien entendu accepté, et depuis, il l'attendait.

Il était toujours un peu nerveux, et c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'il ouvrit la porte. Son regard croisa celui d'Hajime. Ils ne se sourirent pas. Iwaizumi leva un sac plastique à hauteur d'yeux.

"T'as pas mangé j'espère," dit-il simplement. Oikawa secoua la tête.

"Entre." Il se décala pour le laisser passer. Iwaizumi se déchaussa avant de se diriger directement vers le salon. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il venait, mais l'appartement était si petit qu'il ne risquait pas de se tromper. Oikawa le suivit en silence.

Il appréhendait. Il avait dit des choses graves tout à l'heure. Des choses qu'il pensaient, certes, mais qui auraient un grand impact sur leur futur. Parce qu'il avait énoncé son désir toujours bien présent d'avoir un futur ensemble. Hajime avait semblé plutôt bien le prendre, il avait semblé heureux. Mais peut-être qu'il avait eu le temps d'y penser encore...

"Je vais pas tourner autour du pot," fit Iwaizumi en déposant le sac plastique sur la table basse. Le studio était très silencieux, baigné dans les rayons du soir. Au loin, on entendait juste le bruit étouffé du trafic. Il se tourna vers Tooru qui lui adressa un petit sourire un peu triste.

"Hm, ça vaut mieux."

"T'as été plutôt cruel," lâcha-t-il alors à brûle-pourpoint. C'était juste ; Oikawa acceptait. Il s'était préparé à accepter tous les reproches qu'Iwaizumi pourrait lui faire.

"Je sais."

"Tu m'as abandonné."

"Je sais."

"Ça me donne envie de te frapper."

C'était légitime. Iwaizumi était comme ça ; la violence était un peu sa réponse à toutes les situations difficiles lorsque ça concernait Oikawa. Il ne le frappait pas pour un oui ou pour un non cependant, uniquement lorsque la situation s'y prêtait vraiment. Une fois lorsqu'il avait failli se rendre fou après une défaite contre Shiratorizawa et où il avait failli passer ses nerfs sur Kageyama, quatre jours auparavant aussi, lorsqu'il se cachait encore derrière des excuses.

Iwaizumi devait avoir beaucoup de colère refoulée à l'intérieur de lui, et c'était légitime. C'était normal qu'il ait envie de le frapper.

"Vas-y," souffla Oikawa. "Fais-le si ça peut te soulager."

Iwaizumi le toisa comme s'il semblait réfléchir très sérieusement à la proposition. Il avait les traits du visage crispés dans une sorte d'expression de colère et de frustration furieuse. Et là, il serra le poing et le leva comme s'il s'apprêtait à envoyer un coup. Oikawa ferma les yeux et il se crispa dans l'anticipation d'un choc... qui ne vint jamais. Il s'attendait à recevoir un violent uppercut dans la mâchoire ou dans le nez, mais au lieu de ça, un léger coup, comme une tape amicale, frappa doucement contre son torse.

Il rouvrit les yeux, précautionneusement.

Le poing d'Hajime était toujours collé contre son torse. Il avait baissé la tête et fixait le sol. Son visage s'était décrispé, et était maintenant tiré par la tristesse. Cette vision serra violemment le coeur d'Oikawa. C'était plutôt douloureux à voir.

"J'ai cru que tu étais parti pour toujours," murmura Iwaizumi en faisant référence à la façon dont avaient tourné les choses après l'accident de voiture.

Très honnêtement, Oikawa avait cru également, pendant un moment, qu'ils ne se reverraient plus.

Hajime laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps dans un léger froissement de tissus qui seul troubla le silence de la pièce.

"Sans mentir, à un moment, j'en suis venu à me demander si ce ne serait pas mieux," continua-t-il.

Oikawa ne dit rien. Il avait comme l'impression qu'Iwaizumi avait besoin de vider son sac ; d'être simplement écouté parce qu'il avait pas mal de choses sur le coeur.

"Alors j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ce serait de vivre sans toi. C'était... étrange. C'était vraiment comme si quelque chose manquait dans ma vie. J'veux dire, c'est déjà ce que je ressens depuis plusieurs mois, mais là c'était même en pire. Ta voix, tes remarques idiotes, ton sourire... Y'a une époque où j'aurais jamais pensé que ça me manquerait un jour, parce que j'avais jamais envisagé qu'on puisse être séparés comme ça. Pendant tellement de temps, dans ces circonstances. Je suppose que j'aurais sans doute fini par m'y habituer, à ton absence. Même si ça aurait pris du temps. Vraiment beaucoup de temps. Mais la vérité c'est que j'en ai pas envie. Je veux pas avoir à m'habituer à ton absence."

Il marqua une pause, leva les yeux vers Oikawa et fixa son regard jusqu'alors un peu fuyant dans le sien avec une sorte d'expression de dureté bienveillante.

"Je suppose que certaines choses auront changé si on se remet ensemble, continua-t-il sérieusement. "Ce délire de tragédie romantique, ça laisse des traces. Et moi aussi ça me fait peur. Mais j'ai aussi envie de croire qu'on est plus forts que ça."

Il ferma les yeux, souffla un grand coup, et quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, il dit d'un ton solennel, sincère et plein de promesses :

"Même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux toujours d'un avenir avec toi."

Le coeur d'Oikawa se serra d'émotion dans sa poitrine.

"Même si on peut pas se marier, et même si on n'a jamais d'enfants," continua-t-il en reprenant les mots d'Oikawa. "On peut être heureux comme on est, comme on l'a toujours été. Je veux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux toujours m'en souvenir et que ça nous rende plus forts. Qu'on oublie jamais comme on a souffert, et comme on a réussi à dépasser ça."

Il sourit, comme s'il était parfaitement confiant par rapport à cet avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble, même sans se marier, même sans jamais fonder de famille. Il y a encore quelques jours, le lien qui les reliaient encore était au bord de la rupture, et maintenant il semblait qu'il y avait de nouveau de l'espoir dans leur vie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" demanda-t-il alors.

Oikawa pinça les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Il était heureux. Il l'était sincèrement.

"Oui," dit-il. "Mais ce ne sera pas facile."

"On aura tout le temps qu'il faudra pour réussir à faire face, même si c'est difficile. Parce que j'te laisserai plus jamais t'enfuir loin de moi comme ça."

Le sourire et l'expression d'Hajime firent sourire Tooru. Un petit sourire un peu timide, un peu gêné, et il pouffa doucement de rire. C'était tellement bizarre de rire comme ça maintenant, mais il était heureux, et il se sentait si rassuré. C'était un sentiment agréable qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis tellement longtemps que ça lui faisait tout drôle. C'était une chaleur douce qui se répandait dans sa poitrine.

Iwaizumi tendit la main, "Alors, on continue ?"

"Oui," répondit Oikawa en prenant sa main.

Iwaizumi fit un pas en avant pour l'attirer dans ses bras, et Oikawa s'y laissa tomber, le serra de toutes ses forces. Il pleura un peu. Il ne servait plus à rien de continuer à se retenir.

Ils y arriveraient, ensemble. Ils arriveraient à tout dépasser pour pouvoir vivre leur amour qualifié d'horrible, étrange et anormal qui dérangeait tellement certaines personnes. Faire abstraction des critiques et des insultes s'avérerait sûrement difficile, mais tant qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre, ils se persuadaient que ça irait.

Car pour eux c'était ça s'aimer : toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, et se battre côte à côte.

Oikawa desserra légèrement leur étreinte, juste assez pour que son visage se retrouve presque contre celui d'Iwaizumi. Il le regarda un instant avec des yeux brillants, et il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Et c'était leur premier vrai baiser depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés il y a quatre jours, ça ne comptait pas. Ce n'était rien. Mais maintenant, c'était un vrai baiser. Tendre, amoureux, un peu amer, mais doux à la fois.

Leurs mains se lièrent. C'était leur promesse.

"En général quand on invite quelqu'un chez soi, on prévoit un dîner romantique avant de l'embrasser," fit remarquer Iwaizumi avec un sourire.

"Tu sais bien qu'on n'a jamais suivi les normes toi et moi," répondit Oikawa. "Par ailleurs, je crois savoir que tu as apporté de quoi manger, alors il y a toujours moyen pour le dîner romantique..."

"Parfait, je meurs de faim !"

Sans lâcher la main d'Oikawa, Iwaizumi se dirigea vers le canapé à grandes enjambées et il s'y laissa tomber, entraînant son ami d'enfance avec lui. Tooru s'installa contre lui, toujours sans pouvoir récupérer sa main. Avec habileté et à une main, Iwaizumi attrapa le sac plastique et en sortit les deux pots en carton plastifié d'un restaurant indien. Il en tendit un à Oikawa avec une fourchette en plastique et garda le second.

"Iwa-chan, manger avec une seule main ne va pas être facile," fit remarquer Oikawa en essayant de caller son plat entre ses cuisses pour réussir à l'ouvrir.

"J'ai dit que je ne te laisserais plus t'enfuir alors je ne te lâche plus."

"Oh mon dieu Iwa-chan, c'est tellement ringard," gloussa Tooru avec un air de fausse pitié amusée.

"Je t'emmerde."

L'ancien capitaine sourit.

"Je te jure de ne plus jamais partir." Et il voulait tenir cette promesse plus que toutes les autres, et même plus que toutes celles qu'il avait un jour faites réunies. Parce qu'il voulait rester avec lui plus que tout au monde. Encore plus maintenant qu'avant, car il avait l'expérience de ce qu'était une vie dans laquelle ils ne seraient pas ensemble.

"Ok. Je te fais confiance," fit Iwaizumi. Et il lâcha sa main et se blottit un peu mieux contre lui, son épaule contre la sienne et ses jambes repliées retombant un peu sur les siennes. Il ouvrit son plat et immédiatement, une forte odeur de curry envahit la pièce. "On a quand même déjà vu mieux pour un dîner romantique que des plats à emporter."

"Mais tant qu'on est ensemble, tout peut être romantique," répondit Oikawa.

"Pfft, et c'est moi qui suis ringard."

"Tu dois déteindre sur moi."

Ils se regardèrent, et ils rirent. Et ils pensèrent que ce soir, ils étaient heureux, baignés dans l'euphorie de réconciliations trop longtemps espérées. Peut-être que demain, ce serait bizarre. Peut-être qu'après le repos de la nuit, ils seraient un peu gênés parce qu'ils ne s'étaient plus comportés normalement ensemble depuis tellement longtemps. Mais ils réapprendraient.

Ils avaient mérité leur bonheur et après avoir failli le perdre pour de bon, ils voulaient le chérir. Plus que tout, plus que jamais.

Ils imagineraient de nouveau un futur ensemble. Un peu différent de ce qu'ils avaient toujours vu, sans doute un peu moins idyllique, un peu plus réaliste. Mais ce serait leur future et ils le dessineraient petit à petit en prenant leur temps, en prenant le temps de vivre chaque instant en ne se souciant pas de ce qu'on pouvait penser de l'horreur de leur amour.

Parce que ces garçons qui avaient souffert et étaient tombés s'étaient relevés. Et aujourd'hui armés de leurs blessures, ils affronteraient le monde.

* * *

 **Ugh. Ce chap me satisfait pas tellement mais en même temps je l'aime bien? Genre j'le trouve cute quand même? C'est bizarre x) Je deviens tellement cheesy des fois c'est affligeant.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même? Finalement, on se dirige vers un happy end :D (ou pas?)**

 **Je peux pas promettre, mais je vais vraiment tout faire pour poster la "vraie fin" d'ici vendredi prochain. Une fois que j'en aurai définitivement fini avec THOOL, je pourrai enfin mieux me concentrer sur mes autres projets notamment High on love and toxic love qui dort depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 1 omg j'ai honte...**

 **Enfin voilà quoi. Sur ce, à bientôt ! o/**


	18. EPILOGUE

**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Comme toujours (vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, nan?) je suis dééééésolé du retard ! Mais bon, j'veux dire, j'ai jamais tenu mes deadlines de toute la fic, alors j'allais pas le faire juste pour l'épilogue :') Bref, sorry!**

 **Ça y est les gars. On y est. L'épilogue. THOOL se termine ici. Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, les faves et les follow. Vous êtes les meilleurs!**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une dernière bonne lecture pour cette fic !**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE** — " _The world can be (ours) if you let your heart believe in ever after_ "

C'était un mardi matin, un jour de vacances d'hiver. Il avait neigé la veille, et il devait sûrement faire un froid glacial à l'extérieur. On avait annoncé des températures négatives pour la semaine, ce qui n'était pas spécialement fréquent à Tokyo. Mais Oikawa, ce matin-là, ne se préoccupait pas du froid le moins du monde. La chambre était chauffée, et il était emmitouflé dans une épaisse couette, blotti tout contre le corps d'Iwaizumi. C'était les vacances alors il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de quitter le confort du lit pour aller en cours ; il pouvait profiter de sa grasse matinée en paix.

Enfin, cela aurait pu être le cas sans un facteur extérieur.

Bercé dans les limbes du sommeil, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un léger craquement ni des pas feutrés s'approcher du lit. Il y eut une seconde de silence total, avant que tout à coup...

"Debouuuut !"

... Un grand cri ne résonne dans la pièce alors qu'un poids s'abattait sur lui, l'arrachant de la plus brutale des manières qui soit des bras de Morphée. Il ouvrit grands les yeux d'un coup, lâchant un glapissement de surprise, et une seconde de battement lui fut nécessaire avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait soudain.

Il baissa les yeux vers le poids toujours bien présent sur ses jambes pour rencontrer le visage orné d'un large sourire fier de son neveu. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Takeru ?" Et il grogna en tirant la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. "Laisse-moi dormir..."

"Maman a dit que vous deviez vous lever," répondit le garçon en s'asseyant en tailleur au pied du matelas.

"Maman a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire chez moi," marmonna Tooru sans émerger de la couette.

"Ta soeur est en vacances ici pour te voir, tu vas pas dormir toute la journée," fit remarquer une voix pleine de sommeil à côté de lui. Iwaizumi avait été réveillé par l'entrée bruyante de Takeru lui aussi.

"P't'être bien que si."

"Allez Tooru ! Si tu te lèves pas, je vais manger tes pancakes," menaça Takeru.

"Il y a des pancakes ?" demanda Iwaizumi, "Cool !"

Oikawa sentit la couverture être relevée à côté de lui, et le corps d'Hajime se décoller du sien pour sortir du lit. Il grogna encore avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille brutalement comme ça.

"Tu viens Takeru ? Laisse-le dormir s'il le veut tellement. Moi, je meurs de faim !"

"Ouais ! Tant pis pour toi Tooru !"

Il entendit leurs pas s'éloigner et la porte de la chambre se refermer. Il resta immobile encore une minute avant se se décider à sortir la tête de la couette en soupirant.

Tomoe et Takeru étaient arrivés le dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Il était prévu depuis un long moment déjà qu'ils viennent passer Noël à Tokyo, dans l'appartement que Tooru partageait avec Hajime. L'ancien capitaine avait déménagé chez son petit ami presque un an auparavant, et tant mieux parce que c'était plus grand et beaucoup plus pratique pour recevoir des gens.

Ils avaient emménagé ensemble seulement quelques mois après s'être remis ensemble. Ils avaient voulu le faire le plus rapidement possible dans l'optique de rattraper le temps perdu et de reprendre leur vie où ils l'avaient laissée, puisqu'ils s'étaient dit lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée, que dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils emménageraient ensemble.

Quand ils s'étaient remis ensemble vers la fin de l'été, ça avait été très bizarre entre eux pendant un petit moment. Cela avait été comme retrouver un vieil ami qu'on aurait perdu de vue pendant des années. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas été très intimes pendant la première semaine. Ils avaient surtout beaucoup parlé. De ce qui était arrivé dans leurs vies respectives pendant le temps où ils avaient été séparés et ce genre de choses.

Oikawa avait demandé comment allait Iwaizumi après son accident, il lui avait répondu qu'il allait bien, mais que parfois, sa hanche le lançait encore. Et comme il avait vu la culpabilité et la tristesse dans les yeux de Tooru, il l'avait embrassé et avait changé de sujet. Il ne voulait pas vraiment ressasser tout ça.

Et puis petit à petit, ça avait été comme tomber amoureux une seconde fois. Ils avaient eu des rendez-vous amoureux, ils s'étaient offert des petits cadeaux, une fois, Oikawa avait même ramené des fleurs à Iwaizumi, même s'ils trouvaient tous les deux ça un peu ringard pour une quelconque raison. Ils s'étaient redécouverts l'un l'autre, et ça avait été comme revivre, comme se réveiller après un long sommeil, comme retrouver des sensations après avoir été longtemps engourdi.

Ça les avait rendus très heureux.

Les parents d'Iwaizumi n'en savaient rien. Lorsqu'ils appelaient pour prendre des nouvelles de leur fils, ce dernier s'arrangeait pour leur parler le moins longtemps possible, ou bien il ne répondait pas du tout. C'était un peu triste, mais il considérait ne plus avoir de parents, et ne voulait vraiment plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Mais tant qu'il était mineur, il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était le cas jusqu'au 10 juin de cette année-là, où il avait fêté ses 20 ans.

Dès ce moment-là, il avait ignoré tous leurs appels, et pour qu'ils ne débarquent pas chez eux parce qu'ils se seraient inquiétés, il leur envoyait de temps à autre un court mail pour dire qu'il allait bien. Ils savaient où ils habitaient après tout, et ils ne pouvaient pas encore se permettre de prendre un autre appartement, alors il fallait qu'ils assurent leurs arrières.

Cela faisait six mois maintenant, et ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes de ce côté-là. Et ils étaient toujours heureux.

Vivre ensemble était une expérience qu'ils vivaient comme un drôle de rêve. C'était doux et agréable, et puis c'était aussi un peu agaçant parfois, il fallait l'admettre (comme par exemple lorsqu'Oikawa "oubliait" de faire la vaisselle, ou bien quand Iwaizumi laissait traîner ses affaires n'importe où et que l'on retrouvait une cuillère dans la salle de bain ou un cahier de cours dans les toilettes.)

Ils se disputaient aussi. C'était normal, et avec leurs deux personnalités, c'était même le contraire qui aurait été surprenant. Mais malgré tous les différends, partager le même toit était quelque chose de merveilleux. Cuisiner ensemble et parfois se perdre dans une bataille de condiments, se blottir devant la télé, et se coucher dans le même lit. Ne plus avoir à dire _au revoir_ , seulement _bonne nuit_ , et savoir qu'ils se réveilleraient l'un à côté de l'autre au matin. Dire ' _notre_ appartement', ' _notre salon_', ' _notre_ lit'. C'était autant de petites choses qui faisaient leur bonheur.

Oikawa sourit en pensant à leur vie de maintenant, et il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas pu demander plus, car il avait déjà tout. Il avait retrouvé la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait bataillé pour lui, et ils partageaient leurs vies. C'était ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter de meilleur.

Sur ces belles pensées, il se décida à sortir du lit. Il avait un peu faim, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser Takeru et Hajime manger ses pancakes ! Il jeta un oeil dehors par la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu glacial, hivernal, mais un large soleil y brillait. Aujourd'hui serait sans doute une bonne journée.

"Ah, Tooru, enfin levé !" lança Tomoe lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds.

"J'ai déjà mangé tous tes pancakes !" chantonna Takeru, visiblement très fier de lui, et sa mère lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en gloussant.

"Tant pis," bâilla Tooru, et il s'approcha de la table pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan va partager les siens avec moi."

"Alors là, tu peux toujours courir," répondit Hajime avant de boire une gorgée de café.

"Hmmm tu es trop méchant Iwa-chan..." Il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son petit ami, les yeux fermés.

"Tu finis ta nuit ?" demanda Iwa. Oikawa hocha vaguement la tête, et cela tira un sourire attendri à l'autre garçon qui, ne se formalisant pas d'être utilisé comme un oreiller, continua de siroter son café.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?" demanda Tomoe, assise de l'autre côté de la table, son fils sur les jambes.

"Il y a un endroit que vous voulez visiter en particulier ?"

"Fait trop froid pour sortir..." marmonna Oikawa, toujours sans daigner ouvrir les yeux ou se redresser.

"Si t'es pas content, on sortira sans toi," répliqua Iwaizumi.

"Il y a le marché des _hago'ita_ en ce moment, non ?" demanda Tomoe.

"Je crois que c'est bientôt fini."

"On pourrait y aller aujourd'hui, non ? On en profitera pour voir le temple."

"Ouais, ça m'a l'air bien," acquiesça Hajime. "Tooru ?"

"Ça me va."

"Takeru ?"

"Je viens que si on m'achète un souvenir au temple."

"Dis donc !" gronda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils, "Depuis quand tu fais du chantage ?"

"Il le fait toujours quand il est avec Iwa-chan," intervint Tooru en se redressant enfin. "Je le sais, je suis témoin."

Il lança un regard taquin à son neveu qui lui tira la langue en retour. Tomoe et Iwaizumi échangèrent un regard en déplorant en silence l'immaturité dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Tooru.

"Ok, c'est décidé alors," conclut Tomoe, et elle se leva, forçant son fils à en faire de même, pour débarrasser la table.

Hajime se leva à son tour pour l'aider, pendant que Tooru, qui était arrivé après tout le monde, commençait à peine son petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il mâchait paresseusement les pancakes que sa soeur lui avait gardés, il suivait son petit ami des yeux.

Il avait toujours aimé le regarder lorsqu'il faisait des tâches domestiques, parce que c'était des choses qu'on faisait chez soi. C'était ce qu'il faisait chez eux. C'était une preuve un peu bête à noter qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Et le fait que cela arrive souvent était aussi la preuve qu'Iwa était celui des deux qui s'occupait le plus de leur appartement, ce qui valait souvent à Tooru de se faire gronder. Parce que, en citant Hajime : "Je suis ni ta mère, ni ta bonniche !"

Cela avait plutôt tendance à amuser Oikawa, qui répondait souvent à ça qu'il adorerait voir Iwaizumi en tenue de soubrette. Réflexion qui occasionnait, dans la plupart des cas, un certain rougissement chez le concerné qui répondait que jamais il ne lui ferait porter de tel accoutrement.

Et Oikawa riait.

Au fond, ils menaient une vie plutôt amusante. Ils étaient tous les deux presque certains que l'on pouvait parler de relation saine. Ils se disputaient, riaient ensemble, s'amusaient comme des enfants et parfois conversaient comme des adultes, ils se comprenaient, partageaient beaucoup de choses (mais respectaient que l'autre garde une part d'intimité).

Ils aimaient beaucoup leur vie actuelle.

Des coups résonnèrent dans l'appartement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. On frappait à la porte. Avant qu'Iwaizumi ne puisse faire deux pas pour aller ouvrir, Takeru lui passa devant, se précipitant jusqu'à la porte en une seconde, et l'ouvrant en grand à la volée.

"Takeru ! l'appela Tomoe en le suivant dans le couloir, "N'ouvre pas la porte comme ça, surtout alors que tu n'es pas —" Elle se coupa elle-même dans sa phrase alors qu'elle se figeait dans le couloir.

Iwaizumi déboula à son tour, et son visage blêmit d'un coup. Il se figea aussi, tous les muscles tétanisés par une soudaine bouffée de terreur alors que dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenaient ses parents.

Un silence bizarre flotta pendant un instant. Ils échangèrent des regards, personne ne semblait trop comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il fallait dire que personne ne s'attendait à cela. Et qui aurait pu deviner que cela arriverait ? Que ses parents décideraient de lui faire une visite surprise au moment même où Tomoe et Takeru seraient là.

"Takeru, va dans la chambre."

La voix de Tomoe sonna nerveusement dans le silence, alors qu'elle poussait légèrement son fils en direction de l'autre bout du couloir. Le garçon tenta de résister un peu par curiosité, mais il finit par obéir, comprenant bien que les choses risquaient de mal se passer.

"Hajime," parla à son tour le père d'Iwaizumi. Il employa un ton plutôt calme, mais l'on pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il avait l'air en colère. "Tu peux nous expliquer ?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" aboya à son tour sa mère à l'attention de Tomoe. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompue.

"Parle-lui autrement." Iwaizumi s'était décalé pour faire barrière de son corps entre ses parents et la jeune femme. Il avait le regard dur, la mine sombre. Il avait l'air énervé, et le fait qu'il prenne la défense de Tomoe sembla outrer sa mère.

"Hajime, explique-nous. Pourquoi la soeur d'Oikawa-kun est-elle chez toi avec son fils ?"

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Tooru pour pénétrer à son tour dans le couloir. Il avait tout entendu depuis la cuisine. Il aurait pu rester caché et laisser Iwaizumi gérer la situation, le laisser trouver une excuse quelconque, mais à quoi bon. Il était peu probable qu'une excuse aurait fonctionné. Les probabilités que cette situation se présente étaient incroyablement faibles, et pourtant, c'était arrivé. C'était peut-être un signe. Peut-être qu'il était temps de laisser éclater la vérité.

Ils étaient ensemble. Ils vivaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Et ils se foutaient désormais de leur accord.

Les yeux de Madame Iwaizumi s'élargirent quand elle vit Tooru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi aussi !?" Sa voix était tremblante, montait dans des aigus anormaux et désagréables. Elle avait l'air au bord de l'hystérie.

Tooru vint se placer près d'Hajime qui lui adressa un petit regard en coin. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et ils joignirent leurs mains.

"Avant que vous ne posiez la question : c'est _exactement_ ce que vous croyez," dit Iwaizumi, fièrement, presque arrogant, en levant le menton.

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis que, deux ans auparavant, sa mère les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser dans sa chambre. À l'époque, ils étaient encore des enfants qui avaient eu à faire face à la plus grande crise de leurs courtes vies en étant encore mineurs et forcés, plus ou moins, d'obéir bêtement à leurs parents. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents un peu fragiles qui n'avaient pas su gérer les problèmes qui leur étaient tombés dessus, et qui avaient dû se plier à leur triste sort, même s'ils avaient essayé d'aller à son encontre.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient grandi. Ils avaient mûri. Ils avaient appris. Maintenant, ils étaient adultes, et ils n'accepteraient plus de se laisser dicter leur conduite. Ils ne se laisseraient plus diriger arbitrairement par des personnes qui voulaient faire d'eux ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

À l'époque, ils avaient souffert, pleuré, avaient failli céder au désespoir. Aujourd'hui, ils se tenaient grands et beaux et fiers. Fiers de ce qu'ils étaient et du chemin parcouru.

Même si cela semblait ne pas enchanter les deux adultes face à eux.

"Oikawa-kun, tu nous avais fait une promesse !"

"Il m'en a fait une bien avant," répliqua Hajime du tac au tac, et du même ton assuré et digne.

"Oh, alors il n'est capable d'en garder aucune ?"

"Ce n'est pas ça. Il sait garder celle qui est la plus importante."

Un nouveau silence tomba pendant que les parents d'Hajime cherchaient des arguments pour répondre à ça. Leur fils s'autorisa à savourer en silence le fait qu'il avait réussi à leur faire perdre leurs mots avec sa répartie.

"Ecoutez," parla alors Oikawa. Il était calme et humble contrairement à son petit ami. "Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite. Et je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez pas accepter qu'Iwa-chan et moi on soit amoureux. Mais votre fils est majeur maintenant. Vous n'avez plus d'emprise sur sa vie."

"Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que tu ignores toujours nos appels et nos messages ?" demanda son père. Iwaizumi hocha la tête.

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que vous avez recommencé à vous voir ?"

"Plus d'un an."

"Je vois." L'homme hocha la tête, semblant résigné. Sa femme lui lança un regard choqué.

"Chéri, ne me dis pas que tu vas accepter ça !" s'écria-t-elle avec rage. "On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Pense à l'avenir de notre fils !"

"Merci, mais je peux penser à mon avenir moi-même."

"Tais-toi Hajime, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !" La femme avait presque les larmes aux yeux. "Ce n'est pas normal. Si vous faites ça, vous serez toujours rejetés. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Vivre en marge de la société comme un paria !"

"Si c'est le prix à payer, je l'accepte. Et puis le monde change. Bientôt c'est vous qui vous sentirez idiots pour être resté si fermés d'esprit. J'en suis sûr."

"Oh, n'en sois pas si certain," répliqua sa mère comme une menace. "Comme si on pouvait accepter sans rien dire ce genre de relations déviantes !"

"Chérie," l'arrêta soudain son mari. "Laisse tomber, ça ne sert à rien."

"Mais — !"

"Ils ont raison," tempéra-t-il. "Hajime est adulte maintenant, on ne peut pas le forcer."

"Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! Ce petit caprice d'enfant a assez duré. Comme tu l'as dit, il est adulte alors il devrait grandir et comprendre que ça ne peut pas continuer !"

Le ton avait commencé à aller crescendo, et l'ambiance s'était faite lourde, électrique, désagréable. Cela rappela à Tooru la fois où les parents d'Hajime étaient venus chez eux pour dire au revoir (et cela avait été bien hypocrite de leur part) lorsqu'ils avaient déménagé.

Si lui et Hajime avaient grandi et évolué depuis, eux ne semblaient pas avoir changé. Ils étaient toujours aussi bornés, enfermés dans leurs idées dépassées. Quoique cela semblait surtout vrai pour la mère d'Iwa.

"Vous ne me ferez pas changer," insista encore leur fils. "Et si ça ne vous convient pas, vous n'avez qu'à partir. Je ne comptais pas vous revoir de toute façon."

Ses mots résonnèrent comme des coups de masse, laissant un froid.

"Mais nous sommes tes parents !" répliqua sa mère, fortement, en faisant un pas en avant, mais son époux la saisit par les épaules pour la retenir. Personne d'autre ne bougea. "Nous sommes des adultes, nous connaissons le monde mieux que toi. Écoute-nous !"

Iwa secoua la tête avec lassitude.

"À mes yeux, vous n'êtes plus rien."

"Hajime, ta mère ne te ment pas," tenta son père sans relever ses dernières paroles. "Si nous avons voulu te séparer d'Oikawa-kun, c'était pour ton propre bien."

"Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ce qui est bien pour moi !" s'emporta Iwa, et il cria soudain si fort que tout le monde tressaillit. Oikawa raffermit sa prise sur sa main dans une tentative de le calmer. S'enflammer ne servirait à rien. De toute façon, essayer de raisonner avec les gens comme ça, c'était un peu comme parler à un mur. Et s'énerver ne changeait rien à ça.

Son père soupira et il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait tout à coup l'air d'avoir pris dix années. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

"Très bien," dit-il. "On va repartir dans ce cas."

"Ouais, faites ça."

"Hajime —," insista encore sa mère.

"Il a fait son choix," l'arrêta son mari.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son fils, l'air dur et sérieux. À côté de lui, sa femme semblait nerveuse, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes.

"On ne peut pas approuver ta décision," déclara l'homme. "Pas encore. Mais on ne peut plus te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Alors au moins, fais en sorte de ne pas avoir à regretter ton choix."

"Je ne le regretterai pas."

"Bien. On y va alors."

Il prit le bras de sa femme pour doucement la tirer à sa suite. Elle se laissa faire après une seconde d'hésitation. Elle garda un instant le regard fixé sur son fils, et elle semblait toujours vouloir prononcer des mots qui restèrent bloqués. Peut-être un 'je t'aime' ou un 'prend soin de toi', parce que c'était quand même son enfant qu'elle laissait là. Mais elle ne parla pas au final, et ils partirent sans une parole de plus.

Dans l'appartement, Tomoe, Hajime et Tooru ne bougèrent pas. Au bout d'une grosse minute de silence immobile, c'est Tomoe qui bougea la première, et elle referma la porte d'entrée. Son mouvement sembla remettre le monde en marche, et Iwaizumi laissa ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il faillit tomber, mais Oikawa eut le reflex de le rattraper à temps. Il serra contre lui le corps tremblant de son petit ami.

"Est-ce que ça va, Iwa-chan ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il enfouit son visage dans le torse de Tooru et resta comme ça un instant. Silencieux. Tremblotant. Il avait maintenu sa façade de détermination fière devant ses parents, mais au fond, et Oikawa s'en douter, cela avait été très éprouvant pour lui. Il échangea un regard avec sa soeur. Takeru ressortit de la chambre.

C'était bizarre. C'était un peu irréel. La scène s'était déroulée tellement vite qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de penser. Et maintenant, c'était fini. Les parents d'Hajime étaient repartis. Ils étaient au courant. Et voilà. C'était tout. Ils savaient, mais ils n'acceptaient toujours pas, alors ils étaient repartis.

Au fond, tout au fond de lui, sans doute que cela peinait un peu Iwaizumi. Peut-être, peut-être qu'une infime part de lui avait espéré que ses parents l'acceptent enfin tel qu'il était. Mais il était impossible de savoir s'ils se feraient un jour à l'idée de savoir que leur fils était amoureux d'un autre garçon. Et au fond, peut-être qu'il était un peu triste de devoir sortir ses parents de sa vie pour pouvoir rester auprès de l'amour de sa vie.

Oikawa sentit les bras d'Hajime glisser dans son dos pour le serrer.

"Je t'aime." Les mots lui parvinrent faiblement, étouffés. Un sourire léger ourla ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi."

"On a gagné..."

"Oui, on a gagné."

Iwa releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Tooru. Les promesses d'avenir heureux brillaient dans ses yeux. Ils n'avaient plus peur. Ils ne laisseraient plus personne se mettre en travers de leur route. Plus jamais.

* * *

Quelque part, à une autre époque, bien des années après cette histoire, deux hommes étaient assis sur la plage. Le soir tombait, et sur les ondulations de l'eau calme se reflétait le coucher de soleil. Ils étaient seuls sur cette plage, à l'exception d'une mère et ses deux enfants qui jouaient avec un gros chien à vingt mètres d'eux. Leurs éclats de voix étouffées leur parvenaient à peine, portés par le vent.

Ces deux hommes étaient silencieux, leurs regards un peu fatigués dirigés sur l'océan. Sur leurs visages ridés s'épanouissaient de doux sourires. Ils semblaient sereins, chacun profondément satisfait par des pensées qui leur venaient sous la poésie du paysage.

Sans doute pensaient-ils à de beaux moments de leurs vies. Peut-être qu'ils se remémoraient ce jour où, sur cette même plage, ils s'étaient mariés quand ils avaient vingt-trois ans. Cela n'avait pas été un mariage officiel, mais ils avaient échangé des vœux devant leurs amis, et n'avaient jamais quitté les bagues qu'ils avaient portées depuis ce jour-là. Ils se rappelaient probablement de la façon dont Matsukawa et Hanamaki les avaient attrapés juste après la cérémonie pour les jeter à l'eau tout habillés parce que cela portait soi-disant chance, ou bien peut-être se souvenaient-ils du moment où Tomoe avait trébuché sur sa propre robe et avait failli tomber sur la pièce montée (mais Iwaizumi l'avait rattrapée juste à temps).

Peut-être qu'ils pensaient avec nostalgie : "Aah, quelle journée magique ça a été..."

Mais ce n'était pas la seule journée magique qu'ils gardaient en souvenir. Leur vie avait été constellée de tout un tas de ces moments inoubliables. Plus de quarante-cinq ans avaient passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés. Pendant toutes ces années, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'en vivre, des choses incroyables. Ils avaient eu leur lot de belles expériences.

Alors peut-être qu'ils pensaient plutôt : "Aah, quelle belle aventure ça a été, cette vie qu'on a vécue."

"Hajime ?"

"Hm ?"

"Est-ce que tu es heureux ?"

Leurs mains se rencontrèrent tout naturellement dans le sable. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent avant de s'entrelacer doucement. Tendrement.

"Oui," répondit-il doucement, sincèrement. "Et toi ?"

Ils se regardèrent de leurs yeux un peu fatigués parce que la jeunesse de leurs corps était derrière eux. Leurs corps avaient changé, mais il était certaines choses qui elles avaient demeurées. Ils en avaient entendu des histoires de couples qui se séparaient après des années et des années de vie commune. Mais eux, même après près de cinquante ans de romance, ils s'aimaient toujours autant. C'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé.

Ils avaient eu leur lot de chagrins et de bonheurs, mais jamais leur affection ne s'était ternie. Et c'était en pensant à cela que, plus que jamais, ils se disaient qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, en voulant se battre pour leur droit de s'aimer.

C'est alors qu'ils avaient une trentaine d'années que les parents d'Hajime avaient tenté de reprendre contact avec leur fils. Ils avaient voulu essayer de comprendre, essayer d'accepter. Au final, rien n'avait jamais été vraiment naturel avec eux lorsqu'ils se rencontraient. Mais peut-être que ça les avait tous un peu apaisés.

Et ils se disaient qu'ils avaient vécu sans regret.

Ils avaient souvent rêvé, souvent pensé quand ils étaient jeunes, chacun de leur côté en secret, ou bien ensemble, que leur vie prendrait ce tournant un jour. Elle n'avait pas été exceptionnellement grandiose, ça n'avait pas été une vie faite de grandes excentricités, de longs voyages ou de ce genre de choses, mais ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de ça.

Ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils voudraient être ensemble pour toujours, vivre ensemble, passer chaque étape de leurs vies ensemble. Ils s'étaient toujours dit que ce serait ça leur bonheur. Ils avaient été heureux des petites joies du quotidien et n'avaient jamais vraiment trouvé leur routine ennuyeuse.

Et alors qu'ils étaient assis là, l'un contre l'autre, tous ridés et vieillis par les années, ils réalisaient que leur bonheur était là. Qu'il avait toujours été là.

L'ombre d'un doux sourire plein de tendresse vint flotter sur les lèvres de Tooru alors qu'il serrait plus fort dans la sienne la main de l'amour de sa vie.

"Moi aussi," dit-il. "Je suis heureux."

Aah, quelle belle vie ils avaient eue, ensemble.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Niais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'aime bien !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas trop déçus de cette fin ? J'espère que non ! Je la trouve mignonne (peut-être un peu trop guimauve pour certains?) Finalement, Iwa et Oikawa finissent heureux et ensemble, si c'est pas beau ça :') Enfin bref.**

 **Waouh. THOOL est finie, ça y est. C'est... super bizarre. J'arrive pas encore trop à réaliser, mais waouh quoi. Ça faisait plus d'un an (depuis mai 2015) que j'écrivais cette fic quand même ! Elle m'aura donné du fil à retordre cette saleté, mais j'ai tenu bon grâce à vous tous ! Alors encore une fois et du fond du coeur : merci. J'ai eu beaucoup de moments de doutes, beaucoups de pannes, beaucoup de problèmes technique pendant l'écriture de cette fic, mais si j'ai pu garder un peu de motivation, c'est grâce à vous les lecteurs, les followers, les favoriseurs, et surtout les reviewers ! Avoir vos avis, c'est juste la plus belle source d'inspiration et de motivation pour nous, alors merci ! Merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure avec moi, merci de vous être intéressés à mon travail, merci de m'avoir soutenu je vous aime !**

 **J'espère que j'aurai encore vos avis sur cet épilogue, sur le chapitre et la fic dans son ensemble. Et j'espère aussi que les timides qui ont lu sans jamais laisser de trace de leur passage me donneront aussi un avis final, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir et ce serait vraiment apprécié ! :D Je pense que j'ai évolué depuis le prologue, mais c'est peut-être juste une impression :')**

 **Bref ! Voilà quoi... je suis pas trop pro en grands discours donc? bah merci encore du fond du coeur et voilà ! Maintenant que THOOL est terminée je vais pouvoir un peu mieux me concentrer sur mes autres fics ça va me faire du bien x) J'espère que je pourrai updater Paint the city with the colors of our hearts plus régulièrement du coup !**

 **Sur ce, baisser de rideau ! Et merci encore !**


End file.
